


An Unexpected Change

by AstronSouls



Category: Miley Cyrus (Musician)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fun, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new mogul has bought out three record companies, including Miley Cyrus', who is it and what does the future hold for Miley with these changes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in front of the TV; Emily was watching entertainment news, someone had bought out Arista Records, Atlantis Records and a small private record company and was about to be shown in a live press conference.

Her best friend Miley already knew who it was, but was sworn to secrecy till the press conference revealed the new owner of the mega company 'Dreamcast Recording'.

"And now it looks like the CEO and owner of Dreamcast Recording studios is walking up to the podium, and look out guys it's a woman coming to get ya!" a reporter exclaimed as a raven haired woman stepped up to speak.

"Hello everyone, as you know there is a new owner of two major record labels and one small one, that would be me. My name is Kennedy Soul. With these three companies we have merged some mainstream artists and new artists to create Dreamcast and hopefully this will be the future of music!" waiting for the applause to go down she then continued. "We are also launching a new set of tours that will be quite different from what fans are used too…."

Emily started to zone out, she was still fixated on the woman, and she guessed Kennedy was about five foot, four inches with a nice athletic build under that tailored pant suit.

"Hey Em what ya watchin?" Miley's southern voice interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

"Oh uh watchin the entertainment news, Kennedy Soul is your new boss huh?" Emily turned to look at her friend, whose eyes were glued to the figure on the screen, if Emily didn't know any better Miley had a crush.

Green eyes focused on the woman she had met about a week earlier, Kennedy had approached her about doing a string of concerts but wanted to make sure Miley was ok with the tour. Suddenly she saw hands waving in front of her face, "Oh sorry Em, a lil distracted, what were you saying?"

Sighing, the blonde had a look of annoyance on her face, "Kennedy Soul just said you were doing a tour where admission is free, you really doing that?"

Smiling the brunette nodded sitting on the back of the couch, "Yeah, she asked me about a week ago if I would do it, she's paying out of pocket for whatever we lose, so that the tour is still profitable for me and the rest of the crew."

Both turn their attention back to the TV as Kennedy explains Miley's tour, getting applause and many shocked sounds from the press, "and furthermore, many are wondering why a woman is showing interest so much, just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't run with the big dogs. We'll see who is still around this time next year." Walking off the small stage, Kennedy was smiling as she exited through a back door.

The TV screen went blank as Emily turned it off, "So who is the opening act for you on this tour?"

Slipping down onto the couch, the brunette shrugs "Oh some chick that's been around, but I have it on good authority she is amazing, plus guys…and girls love her."

Thinking for a moment, Emily looks at her best friend with a confused look, "Who?"

Giggling Miley points to her best friend, "You are my opening act, if ya want to be"

Quickly Emily hugged tackled her friend to the back of the couch, squeezing tightly, "YES YES YES!" she screamed.

'Emily…can't…breathe!" releasing her hold, Miley took in a deep breath smiling, "Guess we will go see Ms. Soul tomorrow and let her know you said yes."

The blonde's eyes widened, "I get to meet Ms Hottie!" hearing this the brunette busts out laughing, both women having come out a few years ago to the public, but thankfully only stayed friends with each other; even though tabloids kept putting them together.

"Yes, you get to meet Ms. Hottie, oh and I have dibs on that fine ass so watch yourself girlfriend!"

Pouting Emily sits back crossing her arms, "That is so not fair! You met her before the press conference, I didn't even know about anything till you told me three days ago. I want a chance to spend time with her too."

Standing Miley wore a huge grin on her face, "Well she is going to be spending time with both of us, she is coming on tour with us, but yours will be more a professional time, I am hoping to take Kennedy Soul out on a date and winning that woman's heart."

Looking into her best friends eyes, Emily saw something there she never saw with the other women the brunette had dated, "You love her don't you?"

Eyes widening slightly Miley looked around their apartment, "I need to go do something in my room..." trailing off she dashed to her room, closing the door quickly behind her.

She heard a thump on her door, and knew the blonde was waiting for her to open up, then she heard yelling when she didn't open her door. "Open up Miley!"

Huffing the blond banged on the door, "Come on Miley, it was a simple yes or no question, though I think I know the answer!"

While Miley refused to open the door, a woman across town in her office was taking everything in.

"Wow I own a record company, fuck I am in like the twilight zone." The raven haired woman said to her empty office.

The door to her office opens, looking up she smiles seeing Jennifer her secretary, "What is it Jen?"

The young woman was a brand new intern right out of college with a business degree, "Wanted to remind you Ms. Soul about your lunch meeting with Miley Cyrus tomorrow at one pm."

"Thank you hun, and why don't you take off a bit earlier than usual tomorrow, I expect the lunch will go long." Smiling Kennedy watched her secretaries eyes light up.

Backing out of the office slowly the woman grinned from ear to ear, "Thank you Ms. Soul!" Shutting the door before her boss could change her mind.

Laughing to her-self, Kennedy grabbed her briefcase, it was getting close to five pm and she wanted to get home a little early. Packing up some papers she walked out of her office, "Have a good evening Jen, and make sure you take off early tomorrow."

Walking out into the bright sun; she quickly threw on her silver and red Oakley's, smiling she starts walking down the sidewalk, having walked to work that day.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"God I don't know what to wear!" Miley's bedroom was cluttered with clothing as she tried finding an outfit for her meeting the next day, "EMILY!"

Running into the disaster zone Emily slipped and fell into a pile of clothes, "Miles gees what the hell!" trying to get up, her foot catches something in a deep red color and face plants back into the pile of clothes, "Hummph!"

Giggling Miley walks over to help her friend up, as they clasp hands; suddenly Miley found herself face planting in the same pile of clothes; both laughing.

"Okay, so um havin problems finding something to wear Miles?" Emily picks up a silk red bra and panty set she evidently slipped on, holding them up for Miley to see.

Blushing the brunette quickly grabs them, "Well at least I got my underwear picked out now." She heard Emily giggling as she stuffed the underwear set into the top drawer of her dresser.

"well let's get you something to wear over that, I am sure not everyone wants to see the famous Miley Cyrus in her underwear, oh wait a minute they do!" laughing Emily caught the pillow that came at her, "What you know you are everyone's fantasy, well almost everyone, won't see me fantasizing about you" sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

Shaking her head the brunette slowly gets up, "Ok should I go dress casual, casual or get dressy? I mean it is a business meeting about the tour but I also want to make a killer personal impression." She held up three different outfits matching the descriptions.

"hmmm, I think casual dressy, like those jeans with the fading matched with the that blue three quartered sleeved collared shirt and the boots, and of course accessorize." Emily took the pieces she mentioned setting them on the bed.

"I could always wear my silver belt, then the bracelet and earrings you got me for my birthday." Pulling out the items from the closet and jewelry box, "Oh Em, I think I am set for the meetin, you are the best ya know that?"

Walking over she hugged the blond tightly, then looked at her room, "Shit now I gotta clean up, wanna hel…"

Her bedroom door shut before she could finish her sentence, "I guess it's just you and me room. Beware I am a damn good cleaner!"

Down the hall Emily was now trying to figure out what songs she wanted to perform on tour, since this tour was a bit different, she hoped she could play around with her stuff a bit more than she had in the past.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The smells from the kitchen were enticing as Kennedy entered her condo, "Mmmm Brie what ya cookin!" She set her briefcase down to go see what her friend was making that smelled so delicious.

A head popped out of the kitchen doorway, "Chicken breasts stuffed with Feta and lemon zest. Should be done soon, how was work?"

"Good, had the press conference, did ya watch it?" entering the kitchen Kennedy moves to the fridge for a drink as Brie moves back to the oven.

"Yeah, you did great, can't wait to see what you do with this mega company you put together, oh by the way Jason called again. He really doesn't get that your gay does he?" waving a pair of tongs in Kennedy's direction.

Closing the fridge; the raven haired woman sets two diet cokes on the island, "No he doesn't, keeps saying all I need is a good dick. If he keeps it up I'm gonna castrate him or turn him into a transvestite." Taking two glasses out of the cupboard, she fills them with ice.

"Ouch, remind me not to piss you off girl." The brunette stated smiling as she pulled the chicken out of the oven and then the vegetables out of the microwave. "Besides, he has that Sarah chick after him, isn't she like some earthy chick, and should be right up his alley?"

"She is, but he wants what is unattainable, he called me a unatainathon, can you believe that, like I am some sort of game." Rolling her eyes Kennedy sets the glasses on the table, then sets out the plates and utensils.

"Wow, he really needs to get a life, his obsession is gonna get him in trouble." Setting the chicken platter on the table with the bowl of veggies beside it, "Anyway aren't you going on a date tomorrow anyway with that singer?"

Sitting down Kennedy sighs, "It's not a date sadly, it's a lunch meeting to go over things for her tour, and her name is Miley…Miley Cyrus." She served herself some chicken, skipping the veggies altogether.

Before Kennedy could move her plate, Brie served her a healthy portion of vegetables, "You are eating those if it kills you woman." The look in Brie's eyes told Kennedy not to mess with her.

"Fine, I'll eat the damn things." Picking up their forks they begin to eat.

"So what are you wearing to the meeting?" Brie asked around a mouthful of food.

Taking a drink Kennedy simple smiled, "First off, chew, then swallow before talking, and I am wearing my black pant suit with that dark red collared shirt underneath only buttoned halfway. Want to see what Miley's reaction is." Picking up her fork she continues to eat.

"Well I hope you knock her dead, figuratively that is." Both women laugh as they continue to eat their dinner, conversing over the day's events and what the future could hold for both of them.

(A)(A)(A)(A)

"Miles, that makes me look too skanky!" scolding the brunette as the blonde held up a halter top and micro miniskirt, "I am not wearing this to meet Ms. Hottie!"

Miley couldn't help her snickering, she was setting her best friend up for failure on the whole hitting on the boss front, "But Emily, it really shows off your body."

"Might show it off a bit too much, look I won't try to take her from you, I saw that look in your eyes, I know I don't have a chance with her." Throwing the clothes in the closet Emily pulls out a pair of faded jeans and a short sleeved, collared green top, "Here I will wear this with my converse sneakers, and it's not too dress down but shows my personality."

Looking over the outfit the brunette nodded in agreement, "You will look great in that, the girls will be swooning over you!" ducking quickly Miley ran out of Emily's room before the shoes hit her head laughing the whole time.

"You lil bitch!" was heard throughout the apartment as laughter followed letting Miley know her best friend was just joking as she shut her door to get some rest.

TBC


	2. 2

Summary: All three women are ready for the meeting, what will Kennedy think of Miley, and the idea of Emily on tour? What will Miley think of Kennedy?

Chapter 2

Morning came too soon for Kennedy as her alarm blared on the bedside table blinking six a.m., reaching over she tried to turn the noise off but instead her palm landed hard on the table surface, "Shit!"

Sitting up fast, she cradled her hand looking at the very red mark on her palm, "Damn it just the way I wanted to start my day." Reaching over and pressing the 'off' button, the noise finally subsided.

Gently she starts rubbing her hand as she scoots to the edge of her king size bed; knowing this morning was going to be a busy one, having three meetings before she has her lunch meeting with Miley.

Walking into the bathroom, she gets her shower ready and then sets out her clothing for the day making sure everything was perfect; when it looked good to her she went back into the bathroom to shower.

Thirty minutes later Kennedy was dressed and walking down her hall wondering why the kitchen wasn't filled with Brie's delicious cooking; entering the kitchen she notices her friend was nowhere to be found.

'Hmmmm wonder where she is' she thought as she moved to the fridge, reaching up to open the door she notices a piece of paper:

Hey Girl!

Sorry I wasn't there to make the usual, the restaurant called and I had to go in, one of the cooks decided to go nuts in the kitchen. There is a fruit salad in the fridge, hope you have a great day and where that singer is concerned, GO GET HER!

Love Ya

Brie

Grinning the raven haired woman placed the note on the counter, opening the door and spotting the salad right away; pulling it out she sits at the island as she enjoys the fruit.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

A few blocks over; two pair of feet was pounding the pavement in a steady rhythm.

"So you ready for lunch Em?" the brunette asks, as they rounded the street corner of their block, she was wearing a black sports bra and running shorts with Nike tennis shoes, while her hair swung back and forth in a ponytail.

Looking at her running companion Emily grinned, "Yeah, but the question is…are you?" She was wearing a black and purple sports bra with matching shorts, her tennis shoes being white Adidas.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just glad I don't have anything this morning, then I would be going nuts." Turning they both started to run up the drive to their apartment, "and besides, Kennedy seems pretty laid back, at least I am hoping she is."

Opening the door to their apartment building, the two quickly make their way to their front door; ducking inside.

"Breakfast is on the counter Miles, I'm gonna go shower real fast." The blonde ran down the hall disappearing.

Picking up the glass of green liquid, the brunette downs it in one gulp gagging slightly, "Ugh why the hell we drink this stuff I will never know," placing the glass in the sink after rinsing it off.

Soon after Emily comes out all clean and wearing her outfit she picked out last night, "Showers all yours, and I didn't use all the hot water this time," sticking her tongue out at her friend as she picks up her glass.

Stopping at the beginning of the hall, Miley shakes her head, "Why do we drink that shit again?"

"Because it boosts our energy, and our immune system plus all the vitamins for the day." The blonde replied nonchalantly as she finished her glass and rinsed it, "Besides this was your idea remember?"

Throwing up her hands, Miley starts walking backwards down the hall, "Yeah well we do feel more energized and we are very healthy, guess a lil gaggin ain't bad." Turning she jogs down to take a shower.

Moving to the living room, the blonde plops d own on the couch and props her feet up on the coffee table starting to flick through the TV channels.

"Gees nothing is ever on TV this early in the freakin' morning." Stopping on the Disney channel, she notices their friend Selena was in a new Disney channel movie coming up.

Searching the guide, Emily sets the DVR to record the new movie to see later on, and started surfing the channels again.

Unbeknownst to the blonde; Miley snuck up behind her and then jumped on her screaming, "AHHHH GOT YA!"

Screaming at the top of her lungs; Emily jumped before her best friend landed on top of her laughing. "MILEY! GOD DON'T DO THAT!"

"Oh my god, your face was so hilarious!" The brunette stated between giggles, "Priceless!" snickering a little more before the blonde smacks her in the arm.

"Give me a damn heart attack woman," catching her breath Emily finally smiles since she wasn't actually dying like she thought she was. "So I was thinking, veg in front of the TV till we have to go?"

Nodding Miley sat beside her friend as they settled on the travel channel, chilling till' they had to leave.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)A)

The day had already been exhausting as Kennedy rubs her temples after finishing a meeting with her VP of Arista Records; the man wanted full control over his artists and all the music.

She would have none of that stating that she brought these companies together after everyone, including him, agreed on her terms; after that he stormed out of the office as she fired him.

Pressing the intercom she sighs, "Jen do we have any more people coming in this morning?"

There was a small pop sound then she heard Jen's voice, "No Kennedy, that's it now, all you have left for the day is the lunch meeting with Miley."

The raven haired woman smiled, she had told Jen to just call her Kennedy that morning, Ms. Soul felt too formal for her.

"Thanks and remember you go to lunch today and don't come back till' Monday."

"Oh you bet I won't forget, I like having only half a day!" the excited voice came through the intercom making Kennedy laugh.

"Good, now please hold all calls, and hopefully no one comes into the office." Turning off the intercom, Kennedy leans back trying to relax and get rid of her headache.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door; sitting up she straightens up her suit, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly to reveal a slender raven-haired woman she knew only from the woman's music and her movies, "Ms. Gomez, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Closing the door behind her, Selena moves to sit down, "I was hoping to speak to you for a few minutes about signing on to your record label. My current one is well less then desired right now and I want to be part of the future of the industry, not the past."

Smiling inwardly Kennedy nods and grabs a small folder pulling out a few documents, "We would love to have you sign here, when does your contract end with your current label?"

"It ends at the end of next week, on Friday." The woman stated with a smiles as she glanced at the papers in Kennedy's hand.

"That is great news! I have here a few things we need to start so we can sign you, we will need proof that your contract has ended with your label, also have this signed with witnesses please."

Handing the paper to Selena to look at, "Then we have the consent release form to get whatever records we need, as well as information from your current label, and also the last it's not a contract per-say but it holds you to us till we agree on the terms of your official contract, sound good?" hands the rest over to the other woman.

Nodding Selena looks over the paperwork, "Yes it does, I'll give these to my lawyer as soon as I can."

"Good, and have your lawyer call me, as well as bring your lawyer next time with you, that way it will just be easier." Standing, Kennedy walks around her desk extending her hand as Selena stood. "A pleasure seeing you Ms. Gomez, and I look forward to hearing from you and working with you."

Shaking hands; Selena nods in agreement before heading out of her office.

Smiling Kennedy looks at the time, "Oh I better get ready for to head out for lunch." As she spoke to herself aloud, Jen comes walking in.

"Hey Kennedy, I was…I see you are getting ready, never mind then." Chuckling Jen heads back to her desk to get her things for the day.

Both women walk out of the office together, waving and saying buy to various other staff; as they step outside Kennedy puts on her Oakley's.

"Whoa nice shades there boss!" Jen stated with a smile as she blinked at the glaring sun in her eyes.

"Thanks, decided to get some nice shads, though it looks like you need some," reaching into her purse she pulls out her back up Oakley Sunglasses that were a solid black, "Here Jen, so you're not blind going home."

Hesitantly her secretary took the sunglasses and put them on, "Thank you, I will give them back as soon as I get my own pair."

Shaking her head; Kennedy stops and looks at Jennifer, "No keep them, I can always get another pair later on if I need them, make them a welcome to the work force gift. Now if you will excuse me I need to get to Taylor's Steakhouse for the meeting."

Holding up her hand and whistling loudly, making Jennifer wince for a second, before she saw two taxi's stop at the curb, "A taxi for you and a taxi for me, see ya later Jen." Climbing into the back seat she gives her destination and sits back.

Arriving thirty minutes later; Kennedy paid the driver, giving him a nice tip before going inside.

"Good afternoon, how many in your party please?" The host greeted with a smile.

As she was about to answer she received a text, looking at it she smiles, "Well it's under two for Soul, but can we make that three people please?"

"Of course Ms. Soul, please follow me." He led her to a quiet table away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the restaurant, "Will this do Miss?"

"Yes, it's perfect thank you" sitting down she looks over the menu as a waiter steps up.

"Welcome to Taylor's, my name is Stephen, what can I get you to drink today?"

Looking over the drink list a moment seeing local and imported beers, "I would like a glass of water and one of these local beers, not sure which one so surprise me. Oh and I have two others joining me so two more glasses of water till they get here please."

"I will get that right away ma'am." As he walks off she pulls out paperwork from her briefcase, setting it beside her on the table.

After getting the drinks, it was about twenty minutes more when the other two women arrived.

"Hello Ms. Soul, sorry we are a bit late, L.A. traffic." Miley stated a bit winded as she sat down, with Emily following suit.

"It's alright, I know how traffic can be, and it is great to see you Emily, glad you could join us." Smiling Kennedy took a sip of her beer.

"Thank you, sorry it was last minute." She sips a bit of her water.

"Not a problem, let's order first before we get into business, I am starving after the morning I had." Everyone laughed as the waiter came to take their orders.

"Alright, let's get down to business ladies…" Kennedy moves her hands so the waiter can take her plate and she orders another beer, "Now you want Emily to open for you, you realize she is not in our label so we will have to work with hers to get her on the tour right?"

"Yeah, I have a message in to my manager and the record company to start getting everything set." The blonde stated a bit nervously.

Thinking Miley took a drink of her water, "What if Emily joined Dreamcast?"

Kennedy stopped flipping through her papers, while the blonde almost did a spit take.

"Well that is up to Emily and her manager as well as the record company, they would lose one of their main artists if she left, also if her contract is up soon or if she could buy it out." Kennedy smiled at the waiter who had arrived with her beer, taking a sip.

"See, I have at least six months left on my contract if not a little more, and I dunno if I can buy it out, this contract is huge." The blonde looked to her best friend trying to see where brunette was going with this.

"What if I was able to give you a loan to buy it out? That way you can sign with Dreamcast and we wouldn't have to go through the drawn out messy process and we can start the tour even sooner, maybe add a few more dates to it even…?" Miley looks at Kennedy hoping her boss would get where she was coming from.

Thinking for a moment, a wave of realization dawned in the raven-haired moguls eyes, "Yes, that could work well, but it is ultimately your decision Emily, no pressure we can still do it the other way."

"Can I have the weekend to think about it, I mean this is a huge decision to make ya know?" Emily looked at her best friend whose face had saddened slightly, resting a hand on the brunette's arm gently, "Hey I didn't say no, I might do it just give me a few days."

Nodding Miley stayed quiet but hugged her friend while Kennedy watched from across the table, seeing the gesture with the hand told the woman more than what the blonde had stated.

'Guess no chance in hell with Miley' she thought not knowing how much the singer already liked her.

Clearing her throat she waved the waiter over and asked for the check, "Take the weekend to think and call me Monday to let me know what you decide." Standing she handed Miley a stack of papers, "This is the plan, figures and everything for your tour, please look it over and call Monday to setup a meeting, was great seeing you both, have a great afternoon and evening."

Before they could get any words out Kennedy was already across the restaurant.

"What was that?" Miley asks feeling like she missed something, then she looked down to where her friends hand was still resting on her arm and seeing what it could have looked like, "Oh shit Emily move I have to go after her.." when Emily just looked at her confused holding her purse, Miley shoved past her running to the entrance.

Kennedy quickly flagged down a cab and hopped in the back, quickly telling the driver her home address; not seeing Miley coming after her.

All Miley could do was watch as the cab went down the street and out of view getting lost in traffic, "DAMN IT!"

"Gees, who pissed in your water girl?" the blonde asked finally catching up, but when she received a mean glare from her friend she backed up a few steps, "What's wrong?"

Running hands through her brown hair she stated as calmly as she could, "The way you put your hand on my arm suggested to her we were more than friends Em! She took off because of it…"

The blonde's eyes widened, "Oh shit, Miles I am so sorry I didn't think, you know how close we are, fuck we need to find her."

"No, I need to find her, but right now I need to go for a walk" starting to walk down the street, she heard Emily catch up to her, without turning around she sighs, "Alone Em, I need to walk alone."

The blonde's heart sunk in her chest to her stomach, "A-alright Miles, I'll just head home then…I'm sorry." Turning she moves in the opposite direction of her friend, wondering how she could fix this.

Miley rounded the corner to the restaurant and bumped into someone, "Oh sorry, wasn't lookin." She moved to continue but the figure blocked her path, 'Look I said I was sorry but I just wanna go," she had yet to lift her head.

"Well in that case Miley, please go on…" the voice stated as the figure moved aside, "Who am I to keep a beautiful woman from doing what she wants, especially when I made an ass of myself and was coming back."

The singer's head snapped up, and two pairs of blue eyes met, "You, you ran out of there so fast I couldn't catch you!"

Kennedy nods as her lips curled into a smile, "Yeah sorry about that, I was on my way back realizing I was being an idiot, but hey you want to walk so be my guest." She made a motion with her arm to let the singer pass.

The brunette seemed to be rooted to her spot, 'Kennedy came back, all my other exes never came back...wait what? I'm not even dating her yet Miley stop thinking!' shaking her head, Miley took a deep breath.

"You okay Miley, you seem to be zoning?" the slightly shorter woman moves a stray piece of hair out of Miley's face and her fingers barely brushed the singers skin, but it was enough to make the brunette's breath hitch.

"I'm fine, I somehow don't want to walk anymore, and well unless you want to walk with me then I am all for the walkin…?" Miley watched as the woman's smile grew bigger.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind walking with you, where is Emily?" They began to walk the direction that Miley was going originally.

"Oh she went home." The singer whipped out her cell texting Emily she was with Kennedy and everything was ok, but they were going for a walk.

"Miley there is something I want to ask you, but I am not sure how too." Kennedy stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Well always good to just ask it and see what happens." Miley sat down next to her having a curious look in her eyes.

"Would it be too soon to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night?" Kennedy's voice wavered slightly but was very sincere.

"Would it be too forward to accept your offer?" Grinning Miley took one of Kennedy's hands and held it in her own, "I would love to have dinner with you Ms. Soul"

Looking into Miley's eyes Kennedy felt her heart swell, "How does seven tomorrow night sound, I know this lovely lil place not many know about, the food is to die for?"

Squeezing the woman's hand Miley nods, "Sounds great, I can't wait for dinner now, unless you want to make it a date for tonight?" she hoped that this wonderful woman would take the offer.

"let's do it, tonight at seven, it's two o'clock now so we have some time to get ready and everything, want me to get a taxi and drop you off at hime?" Kennedy started to stand, not releasing Miley's hand.

"No that's ok, I think I will walk, but I will see you at my door at seven." She pulled Kennedy into a hug then let her go, "Be safe and see you tonight Ms. Soul"

"Hey Miley…" Kennedy called before getting into the taxi.

"Yeah Ms. Soul?" the brunette asked turning around.

"Call me Kennedy." Then she ducked in and the taxi drove off.

Grinning the singer began to walk again, "Kennedy it is then"

TBC


	3. 3

Summary: Getting ready for the date, what do their friends think and wonder how they will react to one another?

 

Entering her home; Brie noticed the condo was a mess, like a hurricane went through, no a Kennedy hurricane went through.

"What the hell…" she followed the clothes, accessories and looked like various sunglasses on the floor to her friend's room and stopped seeing a huge pile of clothes on the bed. "Whoa!"

A head popped out of the pile, "Oh hey girl, heh sorry about the mess, looking for an outfit for my date tonight!" as fast as the head appeared it disappeared.

Walking over she pokes what she assumed was her friend's butt, "Can I assume correctly you have a date with a very hot and very attractive singer with blue eyes?"

"Hey that's my ass!" the raven haired head popped out of the pile and the smirk on Kennedy's face was answer enough, "Well what do you think miss know it all, I wouldn't destroy my whole closet for just anyone!"

Laughing, Brie pulls Kennedy out of the pile and onto her feet, "Wear your leather top, those black leather pants and your boots you just got, she'll drool over you all night." The fore-mentioned clothing Brie easily grabbed from the bag still sitting on a black chair from their most recent shopping trip.

Taking the bag; blushing the other woman nodded, "Thanks hun, but um what should I do with my hair?"

The brunette's palm connected with her forehead with a loud smack, not believing her friend was this nervous, "Ok since you grew it out and layered it, let's put half up and half down." Pointing to a chair in front of a mirror Brie grins, "Sit"

Eyes widening the blonde slowly moved to the chair, "For the record, I am not a dog," chuckling as she sits down and pulls the hairband out of her hair waiting for her friend to do whatever it is she had planned.

Stepping behind her best friend Brie picks up the rounded brush, a hair band and has hairspray at the ready as she begins to do Kennedy's hair.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"EMILY COME BACK HERE WITH THAT SHIRT!" A flash of blonde hair ran down the hall laughing, as a blur of brunette hair followed close behind trying to catch the other.

Turning a sharp corner Emily's face was all giddy as she ran from her friend, "And exactly WHY should I do that, this is your first date shirt, wear this and you doom the rest of your dates with her!"

She moved to the opposite side of the island in their kitchen keeping it between her and Miley.

"It's not my first date shirt, I just like it!" Miley hisses trying to reach over the island for the piece of clothing, but it was just out of reach.

"Oh no, you wore this when you dated Nick, and that Liam guy! See how they turned out?" smirking Emily knew that it didn't work out because her friend was gay but she was having fun.

"For fuck sake Em! I am gay that's why those relationships didn't work out, now give me that damn shirt!" She lunged over the island almost tackling the blonde; but he woman side stepped at the last minute and the brunette ended up on the floor. "Oh oww…"

Rubbing her hands from making a hard landing on the tile the brunet jumped up and raced after her best friend again, "C'mon Emily, please what else am I gonna wear?"

Now they were back in Miley's room both panting from all the running, "How about this?" Emily was holding up a very simple sun dress in a very pretty pastel blue, "It'll make your eyes pop and you know that it hugs your curves just right."

Scowling for a moment; Miley contemplated her friend's advice, "Okay fine, but damn it I keep the shirt!" Taking the dress and setting it her bed for when she was going to get dressed.

Walking to the bedroom door Emily smirked, "What would you do without me huh?" before she got an answer she ran out the door not wanting to risk something being thrown at her.

Shaking her head, the brunette decided to call her dad since this is really the first time she was actually serious about a woman; quickly dialing his number she waited.

"Hey Miles, how are you doing sweetheart?" the thick Tennessee accent of her dad drawled.

"Hey dad, I'm good actually I'm very excited. How are you?" She was a bit nervous, she knew he accepted her but actually seeing someone might bring more reality to her being gay then just her coming out.

"I'm doing good bud, just helpin Mama out a bit, so what's got you so excited?"

Chewing on her lower lip; she takes a deep breath, "Well I'm going on a date tonight dad…" trailing off she wanted to hear his reaction.

"That's great bud!" his voice rising higher sounding very happy, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Kennedy Soul, she's the new owner and CEO of Dreamcast, we had a lunch meeting today. We almost didn't go out cause' Emily looked too friendly with me at the meeting, but it all worked out thankfully. OH and she seems to really like me, she asked me out and she was so cute and nervous!" she began to ramble.

Grinning from ear to ear Billy Ray was glad his daughter had found someone, "Well I hope you have a great time tonight, really hope it works out for you two. Just be careful that you don't mix business too much."

"Thanks dad, I'm so glad that I have your support and mom's, but I am gonna go take a bubble bath and just relax for tonight." She was about to hang up when she remembered something, "Some news before I go, Emily might be joining Dreamcast, she's going to be the opening act for the free tour across the country!"

"Well damn bud, seems everything is goin your way, with you coming out and this new record company I am sure things will zoom ahead for ya.." he paused hearing Mama yelling from the yard, "Hey I better go kiddo Mama needs me, I love ya and call me later and tell me how everything goes."

"Ok dad, love you too, I'll call sometime this weekend, Bye." Hanging up the brunette tossed the phone on her desk then made her way into the on-suit bathroom, starting the faucet and setting the temperature before she went to get a drink and a book to read while she relaxed.

Looking at the books in their living room, she decided on the first book from the 'House of Night' series called 'Marked', then smiling at Emily as she disappeared down the hall.

The blonde was in the kitchen making herself a snack when her cell phone went off, being the phone was in her right pocket and her left hand was the only one clean, she strained but finally got the phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hi Emily, its Selena" the woman's voice wavered and sounded a bit nervous.

Eyes narrowing as the blonde hears it's her ex, "What do you want Selena?" She was cleaning off her other hand as she waited for a reply.

"Can we meet tonight, I wanna talk about what happened…I miss you Emmers." The sound of her ex's voice was almost breaking her heart all over again.

Sighing Emily goes against her better judgment, "Alright, remember the spot in the park where we used to meet all the time?"

"Yes, how does eight p.m. sound?" Selena's voice sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, that sounds good, just us, no one else Sel." Quickly the blond hung up before she heard anything else.

Slumping back against the counter as she stares at her phone, "What the hell am I thinking?" speaking to the empty kitchen before realizing she wasn't hungry anymore.

Leaving everything on the counter, the blond moves to her room and pulls out an old album; as she starts to look through pictures she begins to cry.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

After soaking in the bath for two hours Miley dried off then paused seeing the tattoo right on her hip bone, smiling she traced the small rose with the banner that was blank; then continued to dry off.

Looking at the clock' she noticed she only had an hour and a half before Kennedy was coming to pick her up, moving to her dresser she picked out her earrings and necklace she wanted to wear.

Simple tear drop sapphire earrings with the matching necklace, smiling she started to put them on when she saw her best friend in the doorway smiling, turning she returned the woman's smile.

"Emmers I am so excited…" trailing off she noticed the blonde's puffy red eyes, "what's wrong, why have you been crying?" swiftly she moved to her friends side concerned.

Taking a deep breath Emily took the necklace from Miley and helped her put it on, "Selena called me, I agreed to meet with her in the park when you and Kennedy have your date." Smoothing out the silver chain she smiled seeing the earrings and necklace make her friends eyes pop.

"Hey if you want I can come with you, Kennedy will understand if we postpone the date till' tomorrow?" the brunette offered as her right hand fiddled with the necklace.

Shaking her head Emily couldn't help but smile more, "No, this is a good thing Miles, you go on your date and I will talk to Sel."

Hearing the blonde's pet name for the other woman wasn't lost on the brunette, "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" she moved the bed picking up her dress.

"Yes, I am very much in love with her still, I can only hope for the best but expect the worst." Walking to the closet Emily pulls out Miley's strappy heels that matched the color of baby blue dress, "Besides all I want is for her to be happy."

Nodding Miles moves to the bathroom and starts brushing out her hair, "I hope it works out for you girl, you know I never really understood why you two broke up in the first place, though I bet Disney had a hand in it."

The blonde walks in and leans on the counter pulling out her friend's makeup, "I don't even remember why, but I am always give it another try right, I mean the worst that can happen is she says no?"

"Very true, hey would you plug in my curling iron hun?" Miley was working out all the tangles in her hair.

"sure." The blonde easily found the item and plugged it in, "You know your hair Is naturally curly, adding more to it will look amazing."

Grinning the brunette set down her brush, "Thanks girl, I just wanna really knock her dead, figuratively of course." Both women began to laugh as she picks up the now ready curling iron.

"I wonder what Kennedy is gonna do with her hair, I have only seen it up, I know she has red streaks in her hair, bet she will be drop dead gorgeous!" Miley exclaimed and Emily laughed some more.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Looking into the mirror Kennedy was stunned; her best friend had completely straightened her hair, took the top half and pulled it back in a small ponytail that rested on the rest of the hair that flowed down her shoulders.

The red streaks in her hair were now very prominent and she did not look like the CEO of a record company, just a hot woman getting ready for a date.

"Kennedy, yoohoo woman you need to get dressed you only have an hour." Giggling Brie gave her friend the leather red halter top she was going to wear, "Why don't you get changed and I will get your car ready, the mustang or the Ferrari for tonight Ken?"

She waved her hand in front of the raven haired woman's eyes, seeing her blink a few times then turn to her.

"Heh sorry, ya know you are great with food and hair go figure, and the Ferrari please. Haven't taken her out since I bought her." Standing Kennedy takes the halter off the hanger and places it on the bed as she removes her shirt.

Looking behind her at the mirror she smiled seeing the tattoo that covered her back, a large Red dragon bearing it's teeth and spewing fire as clawed feet and hands dug into her skin, while below it was large ferocious white tiger ready to battle the dragon claws out.

Sometimes she forgot how much ink she had on her skin since she always wore suits for work, looking at herself she mumbled outloud, "Hope Miley likes her women tattooed, then again she does have like twelve herself." Taking her bra off she quickly put the halter n and situated herself so she was comfortable.

The as she took the pants she thought aloud, "Hmmm, I usually don't wear underwear in leather, should I?"

Before she could decide Bri was back, "N underwear woman, don't need lines will distract from that fine ass ya got." Laughing Kennedy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"All right no underwear now get so I can get ready!" she was making a shooing motion with her hands.

"Hey not like I haven't seen you half naked before ya know," Brie stated teasingly, "Then again I dunno how Miley would like that lil' tidbit of info" she stuck her tongue out at the taller woman and ran out of the room.

Shaking her head; Kennedy quickly changed into the black snug fitting leather pants and pulled her black boots over them, buckling the silver dagger like clasps up the side of them.

Standing she moved to her full length mirror and smiled, "I am ready to slay em tonight, and I don't think I will wear makeup." She stated loud enough for her friend to race back into her room.

"No makeup! Oh hell no, you are wearin makeup even if it's just a little, sit your fine ass down woman!" Brie quickly retrieved Kennedy's makeup case, who would have thought an actual tomboy would have a case of it?

Laughing Kennedy tried to sit still while her friend applied foundation and small amount of blush; however she made her eyes Smokey with black and a dark red color.

Turning in her chair, Kennedy pulled Brie into a big hug, "What would I d without you, though I am not sure about this eye makeup you know I hate makeup!"

Chuckling Brie closed the case, "Then why on earth do you have a huge makeup case, I mean if you hate it so much?" She tucked it back into the back of her friend's closet.

"Because…" the raven haired woman drawled, her southern accent becoming heavy, "I just do."

Brie gulped a bit, even though they were just friends, that accent always got to her, the only time Kennedy ever let her accent be known was when she was perfectly relaxed, 'Damn Miley you are gonna have one hot southern wildcat on your hands, you lucky bitch'.

Kennedy quickly put in her diamond stud earrings, that were five carats a piece though she wouldn't tell anyone, and a punk style diamond necklace that had a pentagram as it's pendant in diamonds dyed black; the final touch was her watch on her left wrist, it matched the necklace in the black diamond's and had the pentagram as the face of the clock both were custom made for her.

"So what do you think" I mean I need to put my belt on and the wallet with a chain and all but so far?" She looked nervously at her best friend.

Blinking and shaking her head, Brie smiled "You look amazing Ken, you are going to blow her the fuck away." 'Like you are doing to me right now fucking damn it!' she thought to herself.

"Thank you," glancing at her watch, she threw on her studded black belt and attacked the wallet chain to the front of the belt and tucked her wallet in her left back pocket, "Better get going, Ferrari set in the front?"

Seeing her roommate nod she was out the door faster than a cat running out of a room full of rocking chairs.

Leaning against the door frame; Brie let out a sigh, "Wow, I hope I find a woman like her because lusting after your best friend is soooo no healthy." Closing her friend's door she walked to her room to curl up with a good book.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The sleek black Ferrari was gliding down the street, smirking Kennedy was also receiving quite a few looks; not ever seeing the newest Ferrari coming off the lot so quickly.

She had custom ordered the new 2013 Ferrari model, custom seats, the dashboard was even custom to what she wanted.

The interior was a sleek soft black fabric with blood red trimming, the dashboard glowed that eerie red color you saw in a lot of horror movies, everything inside had a red glow that complimented the black.

The outside of the car was completely black; of course the lights were a bit different from everyone else's with the symbols for her record company on them.

Turning onto the street Miley's apartment was on, she slowed the car down looking at the lavish yet still subdued apartment complexes this area had.

"Well she has style but saves money, always good to know." Pulling into a parking spot next to a Honda Civic, Kennedy laughed seeing the guy who got out of the car gaping at her car.

Hoping out she smiles at him, "Hello there, is this building 26?" she giggled internally as the man could only nod, Thank you and um you can look but please do not touch." She quickly made her way inside the building.

The man stood there for a moment, admiring the car, then wanting the car; shaking his head then starts to make his way to his apartment.

Deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator, Kennedy bounded up the steps two at a time getting to the top floor rather quickly.

Stopping she took a breath and then made her way to apartment 25, standing in front of the door she smiled as she knocked.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Both women were in a deep discussion when suddenly there was a knock on their door, "OH MY GOD EMILY IT'S HER! Answer it I will be out in a minute!" Miley ran to her room, well as best as she could in heels.

"Oh thanks Miles, shit make me answer for you date!" she hissed quietly, then opened the door "Hey Kennedy, won't you come in, Miley is just doing a few finishing touches and will be right out."

Stepping inside Kennedy smiled, "Thank you Emily, nice place you have here." Looking around it was a large apartment but very homey, seeing a little bit of both women in how the place was decorated.

"Thanks, would you like a drink?" Seeing the older woman shake her head, the blonde got herself a glass of water, "Excuse me I am going to check on Miles."

"No problem." Kennedy walked over to the wall of books to see what they had in their library.

Racing down the hall Emily ran into Miley's room and shut the door, "HOLY SHIT!"

Jumping at the sudden outburst the brunette turns around, "What is it Em?"

"She looks fucking hot, you are one lucky ass bitch you know that!" Emily peeked down the hall seeing the woman looking at their books, "And her outfit wow, and the makeup just makes her even sexier!"

Receiving a sound bop to the back of her head Emily turns around, "Hey I know she's yours, but I can still look!" rubbing her head as Miley grabs her purse.

"Behave Emily, now I am going out there, I have no damn clue when I will be home, or if I will be coming home. See ya later bestie." Placing a kiss on her friend's cheek she walked down the hall.

As she walked into the living room, her heels clicked on the wood floors; she watched as Kennedy turned to her not expecting the reaction she was about to get.

Kennedy heard heels, turning she froze on the spot seeing Miley in a light blue sundress, "WOW"

Miley was giving the woman a big smile she the singer looked at her own dates outfit, "I can say the same thing, you look amazing Kennedy."

"I dare say that you will be turning quite a few heads tonight Miley, I dunno if I wanna take you out or stay in…" blushing Kennedy realized what implications her words had just given.

Giggling Miley took the few steps to Kennedy's side, "Well I know a lot of people will be getting whip lash turning to look at you, shall we?"

Nodding Kennedy offered her arm to the singer, who quickly took it, "Emily we're leaving see ya later!" the brunette yelled as they shut the door.

TBC


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miley is going on her date with Kennedy, will they have a calm evening or might they have an adventure. Emily's meeting with Sel is getting closer, what do these two have to talk about?

Both women stood in front of the elevator quietly not sure what to do, as the doors opened Kennedy motioned for Miley to go first, then steps in behind her pushing the button for the ground floor.

"Hope you had a good afternoon Miley." Leaning against the railing, the outfit Kennedy wore showed off a generous amount of cleavage.

Blinking as she smiles to herself the brunette smiles, "Yeah, most of the afternoon was chasing Emily around trying to figure out what to wear tonight." She starts to blush at her small confession.

Chuckling the raven haired woman started shaking her head, "Yes my own best friend had to help me with mine as well, seems we are lucky women to have the friends we do."

The elevator doors opened at the fifteenth floor, an older gentleman stepped in, seeing the ground floor button was pushed he just waits.

"Good evening Mr. Giles" Miley states quietly as she inches closer to Kennedy, not really like the man but being polite.

"Evening Miley, where are you off too in such a pretty dress?" completely ignoring that Kennedy was even there, "Have a hot date, who's the lucky fellow?"

Looking up Miley saw the tension was building and Kennedy was getting agitated, "Mr. Giles, you know I am gay, please don't make my date uncomfortable." motioning to Kennedy who was right beside her, "This is Kennedy Soul, my date tonight."

The man looks at Kennedy narrowing his eyes, but then sticks out his hand to shake hers, "Pleased to meet you Ms. Souls, please take care of Miley she deserves it."

With a curious look on her face; Kennedy shakes the man's hand, "She's in good hands sir, I won't let anything happen to her." Smiling she let the man's hand go.

The man grins big, "Sorry about before, but I really don't have a problem with two women, but I like Miley so only want her to have the best."

Hearing the ding from the elevator he smiles stepping out, and then turns, "Oh and one more thing, Ms. Soul good luck with your company, I hope I enjoy working for you as I have had for those before you."

Both women stood there shocked, then quickly stepped out before the elevator doors shut, "Well he seems nice."

"Uh yeah, at least he doesn't mind I guess…" Tentatively Miley takes the other woman's hand, "So did you take a Taxi here or did you dri…" Her words failed her when she saw the 2013 Ferrari sitting at the entrance.

Chuckling to herself Kennedy led Miley outside, "This is our ride, I drove." Moving to the passenger door, she opened it so Miley could get it, making sure the scissor door stayed up.

Slowly Miley sat down in the passenger seat, seeing her date make her way quickly to the other side and hop in, "And off we go!"

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Pacing back and forth; she looked at the clock again as it read 7:35pm, groaning she flopped on the couch, "Why am I so nervous?"

Grabbing the remote the woman tried to watch the news but was too distracted and quickly shut the TV off.

Getting up she grabs her purse and keys, "Screw this I am just gonna go wait there for her." Walking out of her apartment and locking her door.

Running a hand through her dark hair she moves quickly to the parking garage so she can make her way to the park.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"Okay I can do this, just cause' I am here thirty minutes early means nothing." The young blond stated to herself as she walked circles around a bench.

Looking around she noticed a few people looking at her strangely, but before she could say anything a girl about sixteen approached her.

"Excuse me, are you Emily Osment?" the girl asked as her parents came up behind her.

Nodding the blond smiles, "Yes I am, having a good evening?" sitting down on the bench looking at the girl.

"MOM! DAD! IT'S HER!" the girl was jumping up and down like she had sugar for dinner.

Cringing slightly at the loudness of the girl, Emily pulled out a pen seeing a CD in the girls hand, "Want an autograph?"

Nodding fast the girl hands her the CD, looking past her to her parents making sure it was okay, then seeing the parents nod she opens the case.

"What's your name sweetie?" having the pen at the ready.

"Oh my name is Nicole." The excitement in her voice was evident.

Looking at the CD Emily furrowed her brow seeing it was her more adult CD, Signing it with Nicole's name she handed it back. "There ya go sweetie, may I ask something?"

Taking the CD the girl couldn't stop smiling, "Of course, as away!"

"Well did you have to talk your parents into getting this CD for you? I mean this Album is a bit adult for a teenager." Looking at the parents again she got her answer and chuckled to herself at their blushing.

"Oh actually I just had to show them how responsible I was, and that I could be an adult and they let me get it. It's not so adult, I mean it is with all the sexiness in it but teenagers relate to this stuff nowadays." Nicole was still smiling.

"Well I'm glad you like it, hopefully you don't relate to everything on it." Emily smiles back tucking her pen away.

Shuffling her feet Nicole moves to her parents, "Thanks again for the autograph! Hope you have a good night!" then the family quickly made their way down the path.

Watching the small family leave, Emily didn't notice the figure that came to sit beside her, "I missed seeing you with Fans."

Jumping Emily snapped her head around, then took a deep breath seeing Selena sitting there, "Shit give me a heart attack will ya, first Miley yesterday and now you!"

Smiling Selena dropped her purse on the bench, "I know it's early but I was anxious to get here."

Gazing into the dark brown eyes, Emily almost forgot to breathe, "It's okay, I've been here for a bit, was a bit nervous."

Selena nods in understanding, "What happened between us Emily, what broke us apart?" her voice full of wonder at how the most amazing woman in her life was not hers anymore.

"I don't know Sel, though I have a feeling Miley was right with what she said earlier," nibbling on the bottom of her lip the blond thought back to the whole Disney comment.

Looking confused, Selene nudges her ex "What do you mean?"

"Oh sorry, Miley said it was probably something Disney did, since you still have a contract with them and I don't. They want their princess to be all innocent ya know, I guess that's it," Her gaze moving over the brunette sitting next to her then locking with her eyes.

"Well I was wondering Em…" taking a deep breath Selena takes Emily's hands, "Ever since we broke up all I have done is work, I tried dating but it's not you…what I am trying to say is will you…"

"YES!" Emily quickly cut Selena's speech off and hugged her tightly, "If you're asking to get back together, the answer is a big resounding yes," whispering the words in the woman's ear, and feeling a shudder go through the woman's body.

Nuzzling into the blond hair; Selena sighs in relief "I was hoping that would be your answer, I've missed you so much. Oh and my contract with Disney is up next week, I um went by Dreamcast today and talked to Kennedy Soul, I am signing with them when my contract is up officially."

Pulling back the blond kept smiling "Amazing! Kennedy is out with Miley on a date right now, and I am thinking of joining Dreamcast, and buying out my contract with my company. Now I have more a reason too!"

Hugging Selena tightly then giving the woman a quick kiss on the lips, "Wanna come back to my place, have some dinner and we can talk more?"

Blinking the woman smiles nodding, "Of course, wait Miley is going out with Kennedy Soul?"

Laughing Emily pulls her girlfriend to her feet; as they walk to the apartments, she begins filling Selena in on what's been going on.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

The sleek Ferrari pulls up to a small restaurant off one of the main strips; getting out Kennedy quickly moves to open Miley's door.

Taking in the small area the singer smiles, "This is quaint, very nice."

Before she could speak more a very round man with a heavy accent from India came out, "Ahhh Mz. Zoul, welcome again!"

Smiling as she shut the door; taking Miley's hand she turns to her friend John, "Hey John, have my table ready?"

Nodding the man shows them to their table, "Liza will be here shortly, enjoy your evening Ladiez." Walking off he stopped at a few tables to see how other guests were doing.

"John?" Miley inquires as they wait for their waitress.

Laughing Kennedy grins, "It's easier than his actual name and let me tell ya that name I don't want to even try and say."

"Good evening Kennedy, what can I get you and your date tonight?" a slender woman with dark hair asked smiling.

"Hey Lisa, I would like my normal, what would you like hun?" looking at Miley with a smile.

"Oh um just a water for now, might try something else later." She watches as Lisa writes on her pad, "I'll be back in a few with your drinks and to get your orders."

They take a few minutes to look over the menu's, ordering when Lisa comes back with their drinks before soft music started to play and Miley notices a dance floor.

Getting up she looks at Kennedy, "May I have a dance?" she holds her hand out to the young CEO, grasping it firmly when the woman nods getting up.

They sway to the music, quickly switching who was leading and Kennedy spins Miley across the dance floor.

Soon their food arrived and they walked off the dance floor to the applause of the whole restaurant, neither had realized they were the only ones dancing.

Blushing Miley sat down and took a drink before noticing Kennedy was grinning from ear to ear. "You knew it was just going to be us didn't you?"

"Yes, not many dance here sadly, but it looks like we inspired a few couples," Pointing her fork to the dance floor seeing three couples dancing.

"Well good for them, more people should dance. It's a lot of fun, especially with the right partner." Winking at the raven haired woman the singer begins to eat.

They spoke about their pasts, funny memories and what they both expect in the future, not just in their careers but personally as well.

"So what do you look for in a partner Ken?" Smiling as their desserts arrive, and digging into the ice cream with gusto.

"Well a woman that's strong, funny and can hold her own against the world and against me when I need to be taken down a notch or two." Kennedy replies as she watches Miley, 'Hopefully you are that woman' she thought as she slowly started on her piece of pie.

"Sounds good, I want that too plus someone who won't look down on me ya know?" the brunette shovels more ice cream into her mouth happily.

Chuckling, "Why would your partner look down on you, seems they should uplift you?" Shaking her head at the brain freeze the singer is about to experience.

"Ohhh owwww!" quickly Miley's hands went to her head as the brain freeze from hell appeared, but before she could say anything a small cup of hot liquid was set in front of her.

"Drink it, trust me will kill the brain freeze, "Kennedy states trying not to laugh too loudly."

Drinking it quickly the singer smiles as the brain freeze starts to disappear, "Thank you, next time no gulping down this ice cream, though it's really yummy."

"Yes, they make all their own ice cream, just gives killer brain freezes if you eat it too fast, are we all set sweetie?" Kennedy asks as she paid the check.

Nodding Miley wipes her mouth and grabs her purse, "This was delicious Ken, I will have to come back here again."

"Hopefully with me," Whispers Kennedy taking the singers hand, they walk out into the night and the Ferrari seemed to be waiting on them.

Climbing down into the car, Miley makes sure she has all her dress in before the door shuts, as Kennedy gets in the singer didn't want this to be the end of their date, "Where too now Ken?"

"Well let's see where the road takes us shall we?" Seeing a glint in the woman's eyes, Miley sat back against the seat and watched as building whipped by, unknowingly she moves her hand over Kennedy's on the shift knob.

Glancing down at the touch she feels, Kennedy smiles seeing the singer's hand on hers but says nothing as she shifts gears and heads towards a part of the beach.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

"Okay you're saying that Miley is already in love with her boss?" Downing her coke and setting the glad down Selena was wrapping her mind around the information her girlfriend gave her.

"Yep, they are together right now, I bet they are having a blast too." The blonde finished her food, "Enjoy dinner hun?"

Nodding Selena gathers the dirty dishes and puts them in the dishwasher for later, "I did, when did you learn to cook?"

"Not long ago, Miley is decent but I wanted steak and pork too not just chicken." Laughing both women moved to the living room, sitting close together, "Want to watch a movie, I think I recorded a movie earlier?"

"Sure what movie?" the dark haired woman asks, and then laughs as her newest and final movie with Disney appeared on the screen. "Oh this'll be fun to watch."

Both women snuggle up together as they watch Selena's movie.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Flipping through a book, Brie sighs heavily "I need a damn girlfriend!" shutting the book she gets up grabbing her keys heading out the door.

She quickly slips into some leather chaps, jacket and gloves; all accented with green flames. Finally pulling on the matching helmet she looks at the most recent gift her best friend bought her.

A brand new Harley sat just waiting for her to ride, and hopefully pick up a hot chick, straddling the bike as she turns the key, the engine rumbles loudly in the basement garage.

Zipping out onto the streets; Brie decides to hit her old stomping grounds and makes her way to the beach.

Weaving through traffic, the chef smiles to herself before she sees a bike she rather forget; a cherry red flamed Harley was a few spots ahead of her, the slender figure on the back was flexing their hands then zoomed off as the light turned green.

"This time I will find out who you are damn it!" she spoke into her helmet as she quickly caught up and stayed behind the rider remembering the first time she saw the bike…

FLASHBACK

Sitting at a café as the sunsets, Brie was sipping her mocha as a Harley was parked right in front of her, the cherry red flames popping out on the steel background. She could tell this bike was custom and could kick ass.

Looking at her fifteen year old bike and shaking her head wishing she had a new one but happy with what she could afford.

Noticing the rider never took their helmet off, just ordered and put the order in a saddle bag and drove off.

END FLASHBACK

She smiles as she sees a red light, and by California law bikes had to stop beside one another; thankfully this was a long light.

Pulling up beside the rider, Brie pushes her visor up and nods in greeting; the other rider in turn does the same.

"Well hello, nice bike love the green." The rider said, now showing it was indeed a woman.

"Thanks, like your bike too, liked it since I saw it last year at the beach." Smiling as they chatted and found out they were both headed to the beach so decided to ride together.

With a partner to ride with, they got to the beach faster than when one was taking their time, easily finding a parking spot they pulled up.

Quickly Bri dismounted and took her helmet off, combing her fingers through her light brown hair, but her jaw dropped when the other rider took her helmet off.

Long red hair fell down the woman's shoulders, but the pale skin that usually accompanied red hair was very well tanned, turning the woman smiles at Bri.

"Well nice to see who is under the helmet, my name is Chastity." She set her helmet down and held out her hand.

"Oh um, Brie my name is Brie." Taking the woman's hand and shaking firmly, "I have to say wow." Blushing at her statement but Chastity didn't let go of her hand.

"I can say the same thing about you, Brie." Finally releasing the smaller woman's hand, Chastity pulls her jacket off and chaps.

Following suit Brie packs up her leathers, and then leans on her bike. "You come out here often?"

"Sometimes, been here lately cause' this woman caught my eye, but seems she caught me on the way over here instead." Smirking Chastity walks around Brie's bike.

"Well…yay me then," Laughing nervously as the woman stops in front of her.

"Wanna grab a drink Brie?"

"Yeah, I'd love too." Grabbing her wallet they make their way over to their mutual favorite bar.

(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)(A)

Pulling into a secluded part of the beach, Kennedy quickly puts the car in park.

"We have arrived."

"Wow looks at that sky," Miley states seeing just a hint of the sun as it sets fully, giving off colors of red and orange.

"One reason I come here, gorgeous anytime of the day or night," climbing out Kennedy motions for Miley to come out as she sits on the hood of her Ferrari.

Sitting beside her boss, the brunette leans back on her hands "Feels nice out here, so you come here a lot?"

Turning to look at her date Kennedy nods, "When I need to think, or just when I want to be alone I come here. The sound of the water against the sand, the birds and the way the sky looks, makes me calm down."

"H-have you ever brought anyone here before?" suddenly Miley didn't want to know the answer after she asked.

"No, you are the first I have brought here." Then whispering faintly, "and hopefully only you."

Eyes widened as Kennedy realized she said that louder than intended but she stayed quiet hoping Miley didn't hear it.

Noticing Ken getting nervous Miley decides to change gears, "So how long did it take to ink that Dragon and Tiger on your back?"

Sighing the CEO smiles, "It took about ten hours altogether, was worth it though I think."

Sitting up the singer reaches up to touch the design but then stops, "Um may I?"

Looking behind her Kennedy nods, "Yes, go ahead hun."

Slowly Miley touched the head of the dragon, then slowly traces down over the dragon's neck and chest; biting her lip as she keeps touching the soft skin so delicately inked.

Kennedy fought the shudder that wanted to make itself known as the singer touched her back, also biting down on her lip to keep back the moan that almost came out.

"I have tattoos but nothing like this, the detail is insane and the color is vibrant, when did you get this?" the singer asks as she keeps tracing lines.

Swallowing hard the raven haired beauty tried to calm herself, "I got it done three years ago worth every penny, sometimes I forget it's there."

Scooting closer Miley leans in to look at the tiger, "Well maybe one day I'll get a tattoo this detailed done."

Now Kennedy couldn't help but shudder feeling the singer's warm breath on her skin, "M-maybe I can take you to get it or go with you?"

Stopping her tracing, the singer sat up and scooted closer to Kennedy, "Yeah, I think I would like that." Tentatively she took the other woman's hand and held it between hers. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For bringing me here, even though you like to be alone here you brought me here, so thank you." Leaning over Miley places a soft kiss on Kennedy's cheek; lingering for a few seconds before sitting back up.

Sitting still, Kennedy touched her cheek before smiling, "You are welcome sweetie."

Looking at her watch it was starting to get late, "Shall we head back to your apartment?"

Thinking a moment; Miley shook her head, "Maybe we could go back to yours and talk some more?" She hoped that Kennedy would say yes.

"Sure, I don't mind let's head out then."

Both hopped off the car, and soon were making their way to Kennedy's home, pulling into the basement garage the CEO pulled into one of her four reserved spots, right next to her mustang.

"Is that your mustang?" the singer asks as she steps out of the car.

"Yep, looks like my bestie went out her bike is gone." Smiling she showed her the way to her condo on the second floor.

"Cool that your bestie lives with ya, what does she do?" Miley asks as they walk down the hall.

Pulling a key from her pocket, "She is a chef for a few restaurants, owns them too. Here we are." Kennedy steps back to allow Miley to go in first.

Entering the large condo, Miley sets her purse down on a small table; noticing right off the wall of books in the living room was full.

"Wow that's a lot of books!"

Chuckling Kennedy makes her way over to the wall of books, "Yes, we have everything from cook books to thrillers and everything in between."

"Always good to have a wide variety," Scanning the shelves Miley finally moves to the couch sitting down.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Beer would be nice."

Heading into the kitchen Kennedy grabs two beers, popping the tops she brings them out; handing one to Miley as she sits down.

"Thank you." The singer takes a sip of her beer.

"You are welcome, so what would you like to talk about?" the smaller woman asks setting her beer down.

"Hmmm, when did you know you wanted to ask me out?"

TBC


	5. Nervousness & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy & Miley still on their date.

"Hmmm, when did you know you wanted to ask me out?"

Chapter 5: Nervousness and Love

"When did I want to ask you out…" Kennedy thinks a moment taking a sip of her beer, "I would have to say from the moment I ever saw you perform on stage, a few years ago."

Miley's eyes widened slightly, never realizing this woman had been looking at her for so long, and yet she has only known the young CEO for only a few weeks and was dying to see her.

"So for a while then?" She asks as she leans back on the couch taking her shoes off and rubbing her feet.

Smiling the CEO motions for Miley to rest her feet in her lap, the singer happily complies and stifles a moan as the woman begins a foot rub on her left foot.

"Yeah a while, to be honest one of the reasons I bought out your record company, so that I might have a chance to see you."

Lowering her eyes at the admission, Kennedy focus' on the singers foot; easing the tension from the muscles.

The brunette couldn't really focus as her feet were getting relaxed, "Well that's cool, ohhh that feels good Ken."

Earlier Kennedy noticed the singer calling her Ken, even though she hated to be called that; she didn't mind Miley calling her that.

"Glad it feels good, don't need you limping cause' of some shoes." Now moving to the right foot and starting at the heel to work the muscles.

Giggling Miley scoots down a bit more, "Surprised you're not a masseuse, you are making my feet feel amazing."

Smiling the smaller woman looks up, "I like to make others feel good, and well I usually don't touch feet, made an exception for you."

Winking she looks back down at the right foot, working the sole of the taller woman's foot.

They stayed silent for a bit, both enjoying the comfort of one another but also wondering where to go from here.

'Hmmmm should I ask her to stay the night, or should I take her home…will Bri be ok with that…ugh what to do' Kennedy thought as she started to work up the right calf of the singer.

Lazily Miley looks at Kennedy, getting so relaxed she never wanted to move 'Wonder if I could stay tonight, or would that be too fast….we wouldn't have to do anything and Emily doesn't care if I come back or not…gah what to do!'

At once both women ask, "So what do you wanna…?"

Laughing they both sit back on the couch, "Um I don't mean to be too forward but…"

Leaning forward to hear better, the singer scrunches her forehead, "Yeah Ken?"

Whispering quickly, "Wouldyouliketostay?"

Blinking Miley leans forward even more, "What was that?" 'did she ask me to stay?'

Taking her beer and sipping, Kennedy looks up "Would you like to stay tonight?"

With a smile forming at the corners of the singers lips, "I would love to stay, Ken."

Kennedy's head snaps up, "Really?"

"Yeah, though I don't have any clothes…."

"Oh that's not a problem I have some stuff you could probably wear." Smiling Kennedy rose from the couch grabbing two empty beer bottles, "Want another?"

Nodding the singer leans back against the couch, her mind going a million miles a minute at what this could mean.

Coming back from the kitchen, Kennedy hands Miley her beer then sits back down just a little closer to the singer; sipping on her beer.

"Ken, when can we go out again?"

"Why not tomorrow for breakfast, since you're spending the night?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip the singer nods, "Yeah I would love that….not sure what the public will say but whatever."

Suddenly her eyes go wide thinking she had thought that but instead said it out loud.

Chuckling the raven haired woman couldn't help but start laughing, "Concerned about the media Miles?"

Shaking her head, "No, just know they will have a field day with it, not that I would mind. More concerned about you, I'm used to media bullshit."

"Don't worry about me hun, I can handle myself, besides they might get things right for once."

Propping her feet on the coffee table, "Plus I know the PR people in the company so no big deal."

They start to talk about their careers, not realizing time was flying by and soon it was Saturday morning.

"Oh wow its two am, dang we lost track of time…and beers." Laughing Kennedy picked up four beer bottles and disposed of them.

"Yeah guess we had fun talking." Getting up Miley follows the woman into the kitchen, "Guess we should get ready and head to bed?"

Giving a smile Kennedy led Miley to her bedroom, "I would say you could sleep in the guest room, but we don't have one so I hope sharing my bed won't be a problem."

Opening the door the brunette steps in and sees a very large bed leaning against a far wall in the center.

"Uh don't think that's a problem, that bed is huge!"

Chuckling the smaller woman shuts her door, "It's a California King bed, I usually move around a lot and use up the whole bed, so will try my best not to do that tongight."

Moving to a dresser she pulls out some comfy pants and a tank top, tossing them to Miley, "Those should fit you pretty easy, I'm going into the bathroom to change, and then you can have it. I'll set out a toothbrush and toothpaste for you while I'm in there."

Disappearing behind the bathroom door, Miley looks around as she changes out of the dress, slipping the pants on.

"Hope my cuddly sleep self-behaves tonight." She mutters pulling on the tank top then taking her bra off, laying her clothing over a chair.

After a few minutes Kennedy emerges in boy shorts and an over-sized shirt.

"Bathroom is all yours, Miles." Smiling she went to turn down the covers on the bed.

Quickly the singer went into the bathroom and brushes her teeth, getting excited that she was actually staying over, "Hey we might not do anything and that is fine with me."

She states to the mirror smiling, rinsing and then brushing her hair out, she left the bathroom turning the light off.

The room was dark minus two lamps on either side of the bed on to illuminate just enough so no one ran into anything while walking.

Kennedy was already under the covers and smiles seeing the brunette, "Hope you don't mind the right side hun."

"Not a problem," climbing into bed, Miley turns off the lamp and turns onto her left side, tucking her hand under her pillow. "Sweet dreams Ken."

"Sweet dreams Miles," Kennedy rolls onto her right side after turning off her light, "Hey Miles…"

"Yeah?"

"Um may I um…kiss you goodnight?"

Smiling to herself as she scoots closer, "You may."

Scooting closer till she feels Miley a few inches away, Kennedy raises her hand and trails her knuckles gently over the singer's cheek.

Leaning in to a breath away from the other woman's lips, "I had an amazing time tonight…" then presses her lips to the brunette's in a chaste kiss.

But before she could pull back, Miley's hand moved to the back of her head, and she deepens the kiss as she trails her tongue over her lips.

Happily complying the young CEO parts her lips, welcoming the warm tongue that was searching for entrance.

Moaning into the kiss, the singer slowly explores Kennedy's mouth, reveling in the feel of the other woman's tongue against her own.

Too soon they break apart, taking in large gulps of air, "Gonna have sweet dreams tonight." The older woman states breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, really sweet dreams, night Kennedy." Giving the woman one quick chaste kiss, Miley snuggles into the blankets and closes her eyes.

"Night Miles," smiling Kennedy nuzzles her pillow and drifts to sleep.

TBC


	6. Happiness & Future Complications

Morning came too early for two women who were sharing a bed, as the blonde truned over yawning she found herself face to face with a raven haired bueaty who was still sleeping.

Emily couldn't help but smile at the turn of events last night, gaining her girlfriend back and deciding to leave her current record company to join Dreamcast.

For a moment she just lay there watching as Selena slept, then couldn't resist anymore as she leant over and kissed the woman's lips.

Slowly Selena started to respond kissing back and moaning into the blone's mouth as she started to wake up, after a feew secnds they pulled apart.

"Good morning gorgeous" the blond said cheerly.

"Mmm good morning indeed, and amazing night." Smiling the raven haired woman starts to sit up, then suddenly shivers feeling a breeze across her chest.

Not realizing that the blond had her eyes glued to her chest, Selena stretched her arms over her head before looking back at the other singer/actress.

"What?"

"I am getting one hell of a great view baby." Was all Emily said.

Looking down Selena blushes and shakes her head, "You are definitely a breast gal, you know that?"

Before Emily answered, she was leaning down with an evil grin then extended her tongue, tracing it ever so lightly over the perky nipple displayed for her.

Hearing a moan from her lover, Emily doesn't stop as her tongue makes circles over and around the hardened nub, then slowly wraps her lips around it and begins to suckle it.

"Ohhh shit babe" was the only gasped words that Selena could think of as her hands moved into the blonde's hair, keeping the woman against her breast.

With ease, Emily started leaning into her girl and pushed her to lay on her back, as she straddled the woman's hips; still latched onto Selena's breast.

Hands began to wander up and down the other singers sides, before resting on her thighs as Emily began kissing down the raven haired woman's chest and stomach.

Selena tried to control her breathing, but failes as she looks down at the only woman who could make her feel such pleasure with mere kisses.

The blond stops momentarily, locking eyes with her girlfriend, before spreading the woman's legs and nestling between them and running fingertips over her inner thighs.

Hands still in Emily's hair, Selena's eyes close as she feels her lover getting comfortable and whimpers a little, "If you are gonna be down there do not make me wait baby."

"Who said anything about waiting?"

Without another word, the blond dips her down down and presses her tongue between the woman's folds and into her core, pushing in slowly but going as far as she can isnide the woman she loves.

"Oh fuck…." Rotating her hips as she feels Emily inside her, trying to draw the woman deeper Selena's heart began to race and blood was moving quickly through her veins; as she wondered why the hell she walked away from this woman in the past.

Not waiting for any mor encouragement, the blond starts to flick her tongue inside Selena's pussy, moving up and down as well as back and forth; making sure to run the tip of her tongue over every sweet spot she had.

The room fills with moans and groans of approval as one singer makes love and claims the other, driving her closer to the edge with each stroke of her tongue.

"Em….oh shit Em…"

Hearing her nickname, Emily makes her strokes more forcful and deliberate wanting to hear her full name on her godess' lips.

Selena throws her head back, arching her back off the bed as she feels her oragsm wash over her as the blond continues her strokes, "OH BABY YES! EMILY FUCK YES!"

Smiling aginst her love, Emily keeps moving her tongue as her girlfriends rides out her high, then slowly sits up licking her lips.

Panting Selena opens her eyes and gazes at the blonde, "Definitely…a good…morning."

"Most definitely, so what do you want to do today?" the blond asks smirking.

"Hmmm, how about you!" quickly Selena flips them around shocking the blond, ready to enjoy a day of being with her girlfriend.

~BREAK~

Stirring because sun was shining on her face, Miley began to stretch but tsopped when she found she was on something or more like someone.

Looking up she noticed she and Kennedy had both migrated to the middle of the bed and she was laying with her head on the CEO's shoulder/chest and that the woman's arms were around her protectively.

'When did we get into this position?' she wondered as she watched the woman sleep under her, 'but man this feels really nice, perfect too.'

Slowly she started to sit up and noticed Kennedy's arm tighten a bit as if she was losing something dear to her if Miley would leave her arms; nestling back into the raven haired woman's arms, she smiled to herself.

A few minutes later the CEO began to wake up, as before with Miley, she began to stretch but felt something on to pof her, looking down she see's a smiling Miley looking up at her.

"Well good morning."

"Morning to you too, I woke up and we were like this, I tried getting up but you pretty much said no with the hold on me." Giggling Miley leans up and stops just a breath from Kennedy's lips not sure if she should kiss her or not.

Smiling at what the singer was saying and seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, Kennedy moves the last bit of space and gives the singer a morning kiss.

As they pulled apart to breath Kennedy smiles, "I don't usually sleep with a woman on the first date so ya know."

Both women busted out laughing at the joke, but quickly calmed down as Miley snuggled back into Kennedy' side.

"Neither do I, but I'm glad I made the exception with you."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kennedy runs a hand up and down the singer's back slowly "Where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Looking up in thought for a moment Miley went through all the choices in her head before coming to a final decision, "Why not stay in and have breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me sweetie, let's get up and go to the kitchen."

Both women got out of bed and hand in hand started down the hallway when they heard humming and could smell bacon.

Walking into the kitchen, Kenedy was shocked to see a woman she didn't know in her kitchen, but before she said anything Brie popped out from behind the kitchen door.

"Good morning sleepy heads! This is Chastity so you know and she makes a killer omelet which is what is for breakfast with bacon and OJ!" Chastity waves before going back to the omelets.

As Brie set everything on the counter she noticed the two women holding hands, "And how was your date last night, since you two are still linked this morning?"

Smiling, Kennedy pulled out a chair for Miley, "very well if you must know, a lot of fun."

"Yeah, Ken is an amazing dancer, I might even ask if she will dance on tour with me." Stated the singer, then laughing as Kennedy almost does a spit take with the glass of Orange Juic she picked up.

"Dance on tour, sweetheart I will help with tours, scheduling, promotion and the like, but I will not dance in front of thousands." Setting the glass down Kennedy tries to wipe her chin off.

"I dunno Miley, Kennedy is good but I she's right, she won't do it." Brie states eying her best friend.

"We'll see about that." Miley grins and winks at Brie before taking a drink of her juice.

"How did you two meet?" Came Chastity's voice from over by the stove top.

"We met through work, I own Dreamcast and Miley's record label was one of the three that merged into it." Kennedy explains as she slides into the seat next to the singer.

"Wait…" Chastity turns around and eyes go wide, "You…you're Miley Cyrus!"

The three women giggle at Chastitys amazement.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Chastity, I hear you make a mean omelet."

"Yeah, so Brie says and yet she hasn't tried it yet! It's great to meet you Miley, been to quite a few of your concerts." The woman turns around and flips the omelet then slides it onto a platter that had three others on it.

"Breakfast is ready everyone." Setting the platter down so everyone can get their food and begin eating over morning conversation.

~BREAK~

About six blocks away; a man was looking at the brand new tabloid picture on the front cover that read:

"NEW CEO ALREADY SLEEPING WITH #1 STAR OF DREAMCAST RECORDS!"

Grumbling to himself as he begins to walk down the sidewalk, hands shoved in his pockets and sunglasses hiding his baggy tired eyes.

"What's that singer got that I don't have? I am much better for her than that bitch."

Rounding a corner he looks up seeing his office building with Apple, trudging to the entrance he wonders if he will ever get promoted so that he can somehow woo the one person he wants more than anything.

"You might be unattainable now, but soon you won't be.

As Jason moves to his office he starts to formulate a plan in his mind.

TBC


	7. Blossoming Love & Friendships

"Since my cook and her girlfriend are out, what would you like to do today Miles?"

The young CEO had just put the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher and set to run as she turned to look at the brunette who was standing at the window looking out.

"I'm up for anything, not too picky. As long as we have fun I don't care" turning Miley smiles, then leans against the kitchen counter looking around, "This really is a great place you have."

Moving across the kitchen and picking up her OJ, Kennedy downs it and then sets the glass in the sink.

"Well we could go for a drive, a walk, shopping even the movies. Tho there is that new open market that sets up near the beach now, could check that out…?"

"Sounds like fun, probably find some cool stuff I'm up for that, but I need to go home and get clothes and freshen up."

Miley moves to the kitchen doorway, "I can get a cab so you don't have to drive me Ken."

Watching the woman leave Ken's eyes wandered down to the woman's ass, 'Goddess above!' Shaking her head, she moves after the singer.

"No taxi's sweetheart, I don't mind driving you back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we can freshen up here and then head back to your place so you can change and go from there."

Smiling Miley nods, "Alright, let's get a crackin' then!"

~Break~

"Holy shit you are fit woman!" A now very breathy tired voice states as Chastity slows down on from the beach run.

Chuckling she smiles at the smaller woman, "Well far be it from me to point out but we have only ran about two miles Brie."

"Ugh, seriously? Feels like ten!" bending over Brie tries to get her lungs back in her chest.

"Honey stand up and let your lungs inflate, bending over isn't going to help you." With ease and quickness the redhead straightens her girlfriend out so she could actually breathe.

Taking deep breathes, Brie gets it under control. "I am way out of shape, and that's with going to the gym!"

"Seems you built muscle but never conditioned?" Chastity bit her lower lip as she looked at the woman's very toned and athletic looking body.

"You can say that, I work-out but I don't run much…obviously." Smiling as she sees a vendor and jogs over to get a water with the redhead at her heels.

"Morning ladies, what can I get you this morning?"

"Two waters please."

As the man grabs two waters Brie gets startled as Chastity pays for the waters and then begins to walk back down the beach.

Catching up to the tall woman, Brie grabs the woman's hand as she sips her water, "I could have paid ya know."

Smiling as they walk hand in hand the redhead nods, "Yes, I know but I felt like paying."

"Thank you hun, so you up to learning how to surf?"

Chastity almost spits her water out as Brie doesn't wait for an answer; the smaller woman was making a bee-line for a small surf shack about one hundred yards away.

"I hope you are kidding, I don't want to break my neck!" She yells after the chef, the only reply being a maniacal laugh from the smaller woman.

"You ride a motorcycle at 100 miles an hour and you are afraid to die on a surf board, oh that is so righteous!" is the reply as the chef gets two surf boards.

~Break~

Loud groans could be heard as hot water was pelting the back of a certain blonde; it had been a few hours since Selena went home but Emily could still feel the soreness from their playtime that morning.

Leaning her head on the cool tile and feeling the muscles relax as the hot water runs down her back, she couldn't help but smile.

"Ohhh wait till Miley hears about this!"

Jumping up, she soon regretted the quick movement as her head hit the shower-head, she rubs her head. "Owwww ok no jumping in the shower, very bad idea."

Deciding to get out of the shower, she grabs a towel wrapping it around her as she hears the door open.

"Emily, I'm home, but only for a few minutes."

"I'm in the bathroom give me a sec!"

Quickly drying off and throwing on a robe, she finds Miley quickly changing into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going that you are in such a rush girlfriend?"

Sliding on black boots over the jeans, Miley smiles "Oh going out with Ken again, to the beach market to hang."

"But I have stuff to tell you Miles!"

"Why don't you come along, we are just hanging out."

Grinning Emily nods and rushes to get dressed as she pat dries her hair, after a few minutes just throwing it into a wet pony tail to dry and quickly putting on some skater shorts, flip flops and a baggy t-shirt.

"Okay I'm ready!"

Both women met at the end of the hall laughing, "Well let's go then!"

They rode down the elevator and then quickly walked out of the building, Emily stopped in her tracks seeing Kennedy with a very nice mustang, scissor door lifted.

"Hey baby, hello Emily joining us?"

Miley smiles and walks up to Kennedy and gives her a soft peck on the lips, "I hope it's ok thatI invited her along."

Smiling and motioning for Emily to get in the car, "Not at all, come on blondie get your ass in the car so we can get going."

Blinking the blond smiles and hops in the back turning just in time to witness the CEO lay a deep long kiss to her best friend, "Hey you two, let's go already!"

Jumping apart, both women blush as Ken helps Miley into the car and then shuts the door; quickly moving to the driver's side and getting in.

The drive to the beach was filled with laughs and a lot of singing as the radio became their DJ, both singers noticing that Kennedy could give them a run for their money with her voice.

As they park, Emily remembers something, "OH! Kennedy I notified my manager and my record label I am leaving to join Dreamcast…" she turns to her best friend, "Would it be possible to get a loan from you to buy out my contract?"

Bouncing on her feet in excitement Miley could only smile, "Yes, of course you can, I will have it ready by Monday for you hun."

The CEO had come up beside the young woman and held her hand out, "It won't be official for a bit, but welcome to Dreamcast Emily."

After shaking hands, the three find themselves in the middle of the market.

"Ooooooo look at this, this is so cool!" Emily holds up a basket that was hand made in Africa, "I think I am gonna get it!"

The older woman looks over and smiles seeing the young singer so excited, but she was more interested in a necklace Miley had picked up two times now but kept putting back down.

"Honey, do you want that necklace?"

Looking over at the raven-haired woman with a weak smile, "I used to have a necklace like this, there were only two made, my mom has the other and I lost mine…"

Without thinking Kennedy picked up the necklace and looked at the man who was selling it, "How much?"

"That is $50 ma'am."

Kennedy's eyes narrowed, Miley had lost this so it was technically still hers, so he had stolen property, she leant in so only the man could hear.

"Either you give me this necklace or we will see just how much of your merchandise is stolen."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would, so I will repeat myself, how much?" She flipped out her phone and brought up a random number.

"It's yours miss, have a good day."

Tucking her phone away, she noticed Miley was a few stalls down, coming up behind her she draped the necklace around the singer's neck and clasped it; kissing the woman's neck before stepping back.

The singers hand came up to trace the silver pendent then she looks at Kennedy with a shocked expression, "How did you, why?"

"It belongs to you, and you deserve to have it back."

Miley pulls Kennedy closer and hugs her tightly whispering into the woman's hair, "Thank you."

As all three women keep shopping they do not realize they are being photographed, but would they really care?

~Break~

A man sits behind his desk, his face red with anger as he sees paparazzi photos popping up online of Kennedy Soul, Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment all shopping at the new beach market.

Seeing one photo where the singer and CEO were holding hands as they shopped, and another where Miley was holding not just Kennedy's but also Emily's hand; under the pictures it stated best friends and new loves with a question mark.

"Mr. Riggs…Mr. Riggs…MR. RIGGS!"

Jason jumps in his seat and then swivels around seeing his boss looking at him, "Sorry sir, what can I do for you sir?"

"You can do your job Mr. Riggs and get me my Ratson report which was due an hour ago!"

"Uh yes sir, get right on it." Watching as his boss storms off, he turns back and scowls at the newest picture showing Kennedy putting a necklace on the singer's neck and kissing said neck.

He quickly prints out the report that had already been done and gets it all together to give to his boss as another picture caught his eye; which made him even angrier.

The picture showed the three friends at a small café ordering lunch, as the waitress walks away Miley and Kennedy share a sweet kiss, the photographer took it right as their lips connected.

He quickly delivers the report and then sits back down at his desk, taking a sip of his drink and then closing the browser not wanting to see anymore; he begins to mull over what he could do to get the singer out of the picture and to have Kennedy for himself.

It wasn't that Kennedy was gay that made him want her, it was her money and he would do anything to get that money.

~Break~

The day was slowly coming to a close Kennedy had dropped Emily and Miley off at their apartment, but not without getting a few good-bye kisses of course.

She walked into her condo and smiled hearing Brie in the kitchen, but was shocked to find it was only Brie and no one else.

"Girlfriend head home for the night bestie?"

Turning to face her best friend, Brie nods, "Yeah, she has to work on something tomorrow even though it is a Sunday."

"That's a bummer, I just dropped Miley and Emily off…"

'Wait, Miley and Emily?" Brie gives Kennedy a curious look, "You are not dating both are you?"

Opening the fridge and grabbing a beer, "Hell no, just Miley. Emily came along and told us she got back together with her ex, and she will be joining Dreamcast next week once she buys out her contract."

Showing signs of relief Brie turns back to her cooking, "That was a close one, you don't need any three-some relationship thingy woman."

"I don't want one," chuckling Kennedy sits down at the island, "It's been a great weekend so far yeah?"

"Oh definitely, but I think the fun is just starting girl…"

TBC


	8. Merry Christmas

It has been a few months, and a few tour dates later and the girls are on tour giving free live shows for their fans.

Emily had no problems buying out her contract and joining Dreamcast, and Kennedy had to tell Miley she would not dance on tour every few days.

"How many more dates do we have?" asks a very tired and sweaty Miley.

Kennedy looks up from her normal seat in Miley's dressing room; since their first date everyone knew they had started dating and didn't care.

"We have the Christmas Eve concert tomorrow night, then you are off till' January 15th," replies the young CEO who was still looking at her planner, "How is Emily holding up with the concert tonight?"

"She's doing great, out there doing one more set to close out the show." Smiling the singer moves to sit on the arm of Kennedy's chair, "You okay babe, you seem a bit distant?"

Looking up with a weak smile, "Yeah, just I will have the 25th off and then I have to do PR and a few other things so the 15th runs smoothly, my work is never done honey."

Patting Miley's knee, Kennedy leans back and closes her eyes; since they had started dating the tabloids and newspapers had a field day, but they decided to ignore the so called news and just be with each other.

Frowning Miley ran a finger through her girlfriend's loose black hair, getting rewarded with a soft moan.

"Mmmmm that feels good, but shouldn't you be the one relaxing?" Kennedy asks not opening her eyes.

"Nah, I'm good just a lil hyped up from the show." Leaning down Miley places a soft kiss on the CEO's lips.

Just as Kennedy starts to return the kiss, Emily busts through the door high on an adrenaline rush.

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS…" quickly she trails off as both her best friend and Kennedy jump at the surprise entrance, "Sorry…"

Both women chuckle and Kennedy shakes her head, "it's fine you two do share a dressing room, ya know."

Getting up the raven-haired woman gives Miley a hug and a quick kiss, "I will be waiting outside, and going to make sure everyone is on the same page for tomorrow night."

Smiling and giving Emily a hug, the CEO vanished.

"You are one lucky bitch, Miley Cyrus." Emily was still looking at the door, "and who gave her that outfit? HOT DAMN!"

"Hey easy there, I gave her those leather pants and the top, remember my woman." They tried to keep straight faces, but failed as they started to laugh.

"Okay yeah she's hot but damn!" Miley grabs a wash cloth and drenches it in cold water, then starts to clean her face, "How was the crowd for the last set Em?"

"They were great, they didn't expect me to come back on, I mean I do a few duets with ya but it was amazing!"

Both women quickly get cleaned up and walk out of the dressing room, seeing Kennedy finish up with a few roadies; she waves as she walks over.

"Emily, Sel is waiting out back for you and Miley our ride is out front since you insisted on signing a few things."

Emily says her good nights and runs down the hall to the back entrance, while both Miley and Kennedy watch; then start making their way with a few security guards to the front.

Screams erupted right as Miley came into view, she reaches back to easily find Kennedy's hand and links them together, tugging Kennedy up to her side.

"Sweetie they are not going to eat you, they just want to see you."

"I know but shit it still gets overwhelming sometimes." The singer making sure Kennedy does not leave her side as she sits down.

Kennedy smiles and moves to stand directly behind Miley, but before the singer could protest she rests her hands gently on the singer's shoulders leaning down. "I'm right here, I am not going anywhere darlin'."

Sighing, Miley waves for the security guys to start letting the fans through; about two hours later the last fan was walking up to the table.

She looked to be about eighteen years of age and with her was another young woman.

"Hi…my name is Breanna and this is my girlfriend Rosie." The other girl gave a small smile but stayed quiet.

"It's nice to meet you both," Miley took the CDs and posters that were handed to her and began signing them, as well as a few t-shirts.

"I wanted to thank you…" Breanna looks between Miley and the woman standing behind her, "…actually I wanted to thank both of you, because of you two I was able to come out to my parents and introduce them to my girlfriend."

Standing Miley takes Kennedy's hand as she steps around the chair, "Well I am so glad we could help you out, how did your parents take it?"

As the other girl came up to Breanna's side, Miley expected some bad news instead "Actually they said they already knew, just waiting for me to tell them."

Smiling both Miley and Kennedy gave the young couple a hug after Miley was finished and they walked to one of the entrances to the stadium.

Leaning against the tall woman, Kennedy was very proud of her girl, 'Let's just hope tomorrow night's surpise stays a surprise' she thought smiling and cuddling more into the singers side.

Fans were still outside as they opened the doors to step out into the cold night, screaming Miley's name as both women climbed into the limo and it drove off down the road.

The singer lay out on the back seat resting her head in the CEO's lap, smiling when instinctively Kennedy is starting combing through her hair with her fingers.

This had become the nightly routine on the road, relaxing in the limo till' they got to their hotel room and then cuddling till' they fell asleep, but this time Miley wanted to talk.

"Ken, would you like to come to Tennessee for Christmas day, I am sure my family wouldn't mind?"

The fingers in her hair stilled for just a second then continued to comb, "I would love too, but you do know the next day I have to be on the phone. I can stay just be making a lot of phone calls."

"I know but it would be nice to have you around, daddy could actually meet you and not have a 'fly by' meeting."

Chuckling as both women remember when Kennedy met her dad, but it was all of thirty seconds because they were running behind.

Kennedy starts to rub the singers scalp, "I'll try and not be on it too much sweetheart, but you know me I love to keep stuff organized and on time."

Nodding the brunette shut her eyes, but soon after the limo came to stop in front of their hotel; piling out of the limo they headed for their room.

Once inside they washed up in the bathroom and then snuggled under the blankets till' they fell asleep.

The Next Morning

The phone call to the suite took only two rings before someone answered, "Hewwo?"

"Yes, this is your wake up call Ms. Cyrus a car will be here shortly to take you to the airport."

"Thanksh." Fumbling as the hand put the receiver back down, Miley's head popped out from under the blanket to look around.

"Hey that's my head!" yelled a muffled voice.

"Oops, sorry babe." Lifting the blanket the singer saw her girlfriend curled up and head laying on her stomach, "Ya know I am not pregnant, how the hell did you get down there?"

Looking up into beautiful blue eyes, "I dunno, I just did," Turning her head, Kennedy kisses the bare stomach and grins as the muscles twitch from the contact, "But it's oh so warm and soft."

Rolling her eyes, Miley pushes the blankets off, "Will you get up, we don't have much time."

Snickering Kennedy rolls off the bed and lands on her feet with a bounce grabbing her towel, "I claim dibs on the shower!"

Running into the bathroom and shutting the door quickly, however Miley didn't hear the lock so knew exactly what her girlfriend was up too.

"Better be getting it ready for a shower for two!" She heard laughing on the other side as the water started running.

She quickly grabs her favorite towel and walks into the bathroom to see her girlfriend about to step in, without hesitation the towel is dropped and her hands wrap around the slender smaller woman's waist, and pulls her against her own body.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" she whispered into the smaller woman's ear, causing Kennedy to shudder.

"Mmmm you tell me every day sweetie, and I never tire of hearing it," turning in the singer's arms Kennedy smiles and leans up kissing the brunette.

Returning the kiss, Miley tightens her hold on the CEO who had captured her heart, but quickly breaks the kiss "Alright we need to shower."

Smacking Kennedy's ass which makes her squeal, they get in and start to clean off.

Soon they were dressed casually and heading outside to their car, not making much of a scene as they load up and finally head to the airport.

"Ken, will you dance tonight in the show?"

Sighing Kennedy shook her head, "No Miles, I am not going to dance on stage."

Shaking her head, the singer grabs a coke.

"Don't know why you won't, you practice with us for the fun of it, you know it all. You would just replace Jared as the lead dancer." Taking a drink her eyes twinkle at Kennedy.

"Oh don't you try to use that tactic woman, we haven't even slept together yet."

The brunet burst out laughing at the CEO's comment, while Kennedy tried to not burst out laughing but was failing.

"You know damn well what a meant!" Kennedy protests, yes they sleep together but they haven't 'slept' together.

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Miley nods "Oh I know but just how that sounded was perfect."

Shaking her head, the dark haired woman looks out the window and sees the airport come into view.

"Almost there, thankfully we are going directly to a private hanger, I for one do not want to mess with the crowds inside."

Following her girlfriends gaze, the brunette nods "Yeah it's probably insane inside."

"Well, as soon as we get on the plane, I am taking a nap it's gonna be a short trip from here to Lansing." Kennedy pulls her phone out and sends a text.

Looking at the woman's phone the singer gets curious, "Who ya textin?"

"Just a friend who will be meeting us at the show tonight, you mind if I go off for about two hours when we get to Lansing?"

Looking at her manager curiously, "What are you going to do?"

Grinning Kennedy shook her head, "Not telling, it's a surprise."

Leaning against the back of the seat, "A surprise huh?"

"Yep, and no no-one will tell you what it is, so don't try to bribe them."

Smirking Kennedy tucks her phone away.

The driver quickly found the hanger; after it stops they both get out seeing Emily was already there.

"You guys won't believe who I got a call from!" launching herself at the two women and hugging them tightly.

Both Miley and Kennedy try not to fall over as they get bear hugged.

"Well who called?"

"THE PRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDENT!"

Both women cover their ears waiting for the scream to end.

"Heh, I'm a lil excited…" the blond puts her fingers apart by an inch, "Just a lil."

"Ya think just a smidgen?" Miley states with a chuckle, "Let's get on the plane and you can tell us."

Quickly the passengers went inside, getting comfortable in the over-stuffed chairs.

"So the Presid…" Kennedy phone goes off, "Hello…oh Mr. President….yes, you would…okay yes that can be arranged."

Listening a few more moments she hangs up the phone.

"Looks like Both of you will be singing for the President at some concert soon, they are calling after the new-year with details."

Quickly Kennedy's puts her hands over her ears as they both shriek.

"Gees you have sung for him before Miles."

A few minutes go by, the airplane takes off and the two singers are finally calming down.

"Yeah, I have but not with Emily!" Smiling she hugs her best friend before getting back in her seat.

"This'll be so much fun!" the blond started bouncing in her seat.

Laughing softly Kennedy looks at her phone getting a text, reading it she smiles, "Ladies you will be staying at the Hilton down by the capital building tonight, with an early flight home tomorrow morning."

The two singer's starts to discuss what kind of set they want to do; while the older woman pulls a blanket over her face for a nap.

~Break~

Newspaper clippings and tabloid were taped to the wall, the center photo being of Kennedy Soul when she had been a graduate from Harvard.

There were pictures of Kennedy and Miley to one side, and the same identical pictures torn in two on the other side of the picture where a man replaced where Miley had been.

Sitting cross legged in the middle of his living room, Jason stared at the pictures on the wall; no blinking, no movement just staring.

He sat that way for hours, he had memorized all the features of both women and followed their tour dates with precision trying to see how he could get them apart; it seemed impossible.

Rising from his sitting position, he moves to make a snack as he turns on the TV seeing the entertainment news.

One thing he was grateful for, the couple wasn't shy around the media.

"Today, Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment finished up there concert in New York City and now are headed to Michigan for the last date of the year, being played tonight at Michigan State University."

He shook his head as he makes a sandwich, but stops hearing some more news.

"As everyone knows Miley Cyrus has been dating her Boss/Manager Kennedy Souls for about seven months now and there are rumors going around the CEO might have a special surprise planned for tonight. One of the surprises being, the Concert will be televised tonight on this channel for everyone to watch."

Immediately Jason moves to see what time it will be on later that day and makes sure he will be home to watch it.

"There will also be a special giveaway for some of you at home! When you see a number flash across your screen, you will have to text a secret word to that number and you will be entered into a drawing. The word will be given in form of a hint before the show starts and then the number will flash randomly."

He zones out the rest as he wondered what this prize might be, he was damn sure he would find out; but first he had a company Christmas party to go to.

~Break~

After they landed, a limo took Emily and Miley to the hotel, however Kennedy gets into a rented 2012 Mustang and heads to an old friends house.

Pulling up in the snow and looking at the house; a short athletic man came running out, "Kennedy, you're here!"

Shutting the engine off and hopping out the CEO smiles, "Hell yeah I'm here you bitch!"

He swoops her up, even though he's shorter and twirls her around.

"We've all missed you!"

"Well only back for today, did you get everything set?"

Looking around like he were a spy makes the young woman laugh.

"Yes, everything is set as you wanted it, this singer is one lucky bitch ya know."

Chuckling they walk into the house and Kennedy is greeted by everyone she used to call family back in the day (drag queens and drag kings).

"WELCOME BACK KEN!"After giving everyone a hug, she sits down to hear the details of the plan for that night.

At The Hotel

Miley had asked many of the staff that she saw at the hotel what Kennedy was up too, but it seems no one knew; of course this was driving her crazy.

Pacing in her room that she was going to share with Kennedy, she didn't know who to get what she wanted to know.

"Emily doesn't know, the dancers even say they don't know ugh, I wanna know!"

"You wanna know what love?"

The singer jumps into the air getting startled, "WHAAAAA!" turning quickly to see Kennedy just walking through the door.

Smiling the older woman sets her phone and wallet on the table, "You okay hun?"

Nodding Miley catches her breath, "Didn't expect you back so soon babe."

"Ahh well I'm full of surprises." Chuckling Kennedy flicks on the TV.

"That's for sure…" the singer mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" Kennedy eyes were watching an old He-Man cartoon; her head never turning around.

"Oh just can't wait for tonight, gonna sing some Christmas songs as well as the usual set…say why don't you sing one of the duets with me like White Christmas?"

"Yeah sure."

Blue eyes widen in shock, "Really, you will?"

"Yeah I will babe." Kennedy was remembering past memories as a child watching the cartoon in front of her, she didn't realize what she agreed to till' it was too late. "Wait What!?"

"OH NO YOU AGREED!"

"Damn it, yeah you're right fine I'll sing the duet." Shaking her head, the CEO smirks to herself but not letting Miley know she is looking forward to it.

The hours went by, watching TV, playing card games but finally they headed to the arena for the concert.

As soon as they got there Miley was whisked away (which was done purposefully) and Kennedy went to see the dancers, she was indeed replacing the head dancer tonight.

They rehearsed for a bit in a room far away from the stage while both singers did sound check; however then Kennedy was called for sound check.

"Okay, I got guys and thanks for helping me with this!"

All the dancers were smiling from ear to ear, they never knew such a 'hands on boss' but they liked Kennedy, waving to her as she sprinted away.

Entering the arena from behind the stage, Kennedy took the mic that was handed to her.

"Alright let's get you set for our duet." Miley couldn't help but have a goofy grin plastered on her face.

The band starts to play 'White Christmas' and they delegate who has what lines and easily finding harmony with their voices.

After five minutes they finished, "Great work Ken, everyone will be so surprised when they see you sing with me."

Smiling Kennedy hugs her girlfriend, "Yeah it's going to be a fun night, now go relax in your dressing room. I have a few things to do so you won't see me till I have to be on stage."

The brunette gives the older woman a lingering kiss on the lips and then quickly heads to her dressing room.

As soon as Miley was out of sight Emily popped out of a corner.

"Kennedy you are so sweet to do this and you are doing a duet this is precious."

"Hey now, I love her and well she has been wanting me to dance with her in the routines so tonight I am, but shhhhh. Don't spill the beans Em!"

Nodding the singer grins as a mic is handed to her to begin sound check, resting a hand on her boss' shoulder "Kennedy, take care of her okay?"

Kennedy gives a short nod with a sincere smile, "I'll do what I can to make her happy Emily."

As Emily does her sound check, Kennedy is rushing around making sure everything is in place; things for the contest for home viewers, her surprise for Miley everything had to be perfect.

Before anyone knew it, it was almost time to start, the dancers and the two singers gathered for their circle, not noticing that one dancer wasn't there.

After a brief prayer everyone got into their spots, the dancers in their baggy pants and tank tops; however one dancer that was in the place of the lead looked a bit different.

Smirking as the first few chords were played and the various platforms rose to reveal Miley and then one by one the dancers till' there was one left.

Kennedy was wearing similar outfits to everyone, punk but with a touch of class; somewhat baggy pants with a silver chain, a dark red tank top with a jacket over it and a black fedora with a red band around it which contrasted the rest of the dancers.

The crowd screams as Miley struts across the stage singing a rock version of Jingle Bell Rocks, but the screaming increased when the last dancer was revealed and the audience recognized who it was before the singer.

Now for the song Miley wouldn't see the dancer's face until she took the hat off, as they started to dance around her, the singer noticed the lead dancer was dressed differently and the body frame was different.

Shrugging she continued through the song as she danced with the unknown person, at the end she reaches up and pulls the fedora off and sets it on her own head; eyes going wide as the crowd cheers even stronger.

Smiling back at the now dipped Miley was Kennedy, who wasn't even breaking a sweat yet as the choreography ended and the lights blacked out.

Quickly getting into positions with a quick change for Kennedy (same pants, new top and same fedora) so they were ready for her 'Can't Be Tamed' song which was slightly different in the dance steps from the video.

Before the lights came on Miley kisses the older woman then gets into position.

Kennedy danced every number with quick changes till it came to their duet, the song before she took a break and went to freshen up and change into a tailored black suit with red trim, red collared shirt and her trusty fedora.

She waited right off stage.

"Everyone having fun tonight!?" The singer panting asks as she grabs a bottle of water, "What do you think of my sexy new lead dancer, isn't she amazing?"

Kennedy ducks her head blushing as the crowd gets louder.

"Well I'll be honest, I didn't know she was going to dance with me tonight…" takes a drink, "…see I kept asking her to dance with me and she always refused."

Could hear a little booing but it was more joking.

"Yeah I kept pestering her about it! But today she agreed to do a duet and she surprises me by being on stage most of the night with me!"

A stage hand, hands Kennedy a mic which surprisingly is all decorated in black and red fake gems with her name on it, Miley had her own tricks up her sleeve it seemed.

"Please help me welcome the one person in the world that means everything to me," she takes a deep breath "KENNEDY SOUL!"

Shaking her head and tipping her Fedora forward over her left eye, the raven-haired woman walks onto the stage and the crowd (if possible) gets louder; waving she walks right up to Miley and gives her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Love" she whispers as she turns and waves at everyone again.

Winking Miley gets a bigger grin and nods to the band to start playing, as Miley begins to sing:

(Miley)

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know (pulls Kennedy into a shoulder hug)

Where the tree tops glisten and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

(Kennedy)

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write (quickly gives Miley's cheek a kiss)

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

(Both moving about the stage)

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the tree tops glisten and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

(Kennedy)

I'm dreaming of a what Christmas

(Miley)

With every Christmas card I write

(Both)

May your days be merry and bright (walk back towards each other and hold hands)

And may all your Christmases be white

The sing slowly fades out and Kennedy pulls Miley into a hug to the crowds delight.

"Merry Christmas, Ken," The singer whispers in her girlfriend's ear.

As they pull apart the arena goes dark and large screens come down, within seconds a home video was playing.

First flashes of Miley and Kennedy as babies making many parents laugh, then toddler years that grew into the teenage years; showing how each woman had grown up and matured.

It then begins the journey of their relationship the past seven months, tabloid clippings, family gatherings; when suddenly Mileys dad shows up on the screen.

"Hey Miles, I hope you're having a great night at the concert and that the fans are loving it."

The fans go nuts but quickly quiet down as her dad on the screen keeps talking.

"Standing with you is a woman I have come to see as your better half, granted this hillbilly only met her for a few seconds on the fly, but she has taken good care of ya and for that I am so grateful."

While Billy Ray Cyrus talks about how he saw the love develop between the two women, Kennedy was waving the crowd to stay quiet as she pulls something out of her pocket and waits for the video to end.

"Now Miles, you know I only want the best for ya so what's coming next you better do what's right. I love you Miles and I'll see you soon. Now go get your woman, or has she got you?" with her dad smirking the video faded and a spotlight shown on Miley and Kennedy.

What Miley failed to realize was Kennedy was kneeling on one knee beside her as she stared at the screen thinking of the last thing her dad said, 'has she got me?'

Turning Miley didn't see her girlfriend, than the crowd gave her one very loud hint.

"LOOK DOWN!"

Startled Miley slowly looks down and then jumps seeing Kennedy holding a small box as she knelt on one knee.

Raising her own Mic to her mouth, Kennedy began.

"Miley, from the very beginning you have owned my heart. It been a rough ride but the happy moments make it worth it. Miley will you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

Seconds went by with a speechless Miley, the arena was so quiet a pin could drop; and then there was a high pitched squeal that didn't need the help of a microphone.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Kennedy didn't hear the audience; she didn't hear the band cheering or the screams from backstage, the only thing she heard was the singer's reply.

Quickly she slipped on the ¼ carat princess cut diamond, and even though she was shorter she picked Miley up and twirled her around before setting her down and kissing her deeply.

Both Miley's adrenaline and Kennedy's was at high speed now and they needed to get off the stage quickly.

Turning to the crowd but still in Kennedy's arms the singer takes a deep breath.

"I'M ENGAGED YA'LL!" stopping for a moment as the cheers rang loud once again, after it quieted down "Well this has been one amazing night, but it ain't over yet, welcome Emily back on stage and have a good night!"

The couple hurries off as Emily begins the last set of the night, feeding off the high of the audience.

Not even wanting to wait for Miley to get changed into her regular clothes, they dash to the limousine waiting for them in the back; as soon as they were inside and the door shut they were moving forward.

Before Kennedy could even blink, the brunette was straddling her lap and kissing her with great passion.

The older woman's arms wrap around the singer's slender waist, pulling her case close as possible; her mind racing as their lips dance.

'She said yes, HOLY FUCK SHE SAID YES!' her mind racing back over the past forty five minutes.

Her mind came back to reality when she felt Miley start to grind against her lap, breaking the kiss and gasping for air the CEO starts to kiss down her fiancée's neck, licking the salty skin between kisses.

The young woman shudders under soft lips hoping the limo was close to their destination because she was not going to make love to her fiancée for the first time in a moving vehicle.

Easing herself off of Kennedy's lap; Miley cuddles into the woman's side resting her head on a shoulder.

"This night has been amazing"

Running a hand through some of the singer's hair, "The night isn't close to being over yet love."

Finally the vehicle came to a stop and the driver came opening their door.

Both women clamper out of the limo and race into the hotel not looking at anyone as they get to the elevators; seeing it was at the top of the floors they decided to run up four flights of stairs.

Taking them just minutes to get to their rooms, Kennedy fumbles with the key card but manages to get it in and unlock the door.

As quick as the door was opened it was shut and a tornado of clothes flew through the air as they stripped each other down on the way to the bed.

They fell into the bed laughing as the final articles of clothing fall to the floor, finally they stilled with Kennedy on top of Miley just gazing into each other's eyes.

"You are amazing Miley." Moving a few strand of hair out of the woman's face as she smiles.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the simple gesture, "I love you, Kennedy." Slowly laying on her fiancé they both groan as their bodies mold to one another.

"I love you too, Miles" hands began to roam, lips caressing skin as two women for the first time give themselves to one another fully; a very merry Christmas for them both.

~Break~

Jason sat on his couch with a sadistic grin on his face, at first he was outraged at what he saw happening on the TV when the woman he wanted proposed to the singer; but now he had a different thought.

When the contest started he was listening closely, and when the text number flashed in the screen he immediately sent the text.

Then soon after the concert was done he received a call, he had won the contest; lunch with Miley Cyrus at one of her favorite restaurants in town.

"Soon, very soon I can put things into motion and then she will fall into my lap."

TBC


	9. Happy New Years!

Its December 31st and the apartment was buzzing with plans.

"Brie do you have everything you need for making the meal?

"Yes, I have everything. Chill out women it will all be fine." Brie was already baking, making the desserts for the New Year's Eve party they were hosting.

"Okay, okay you know Mileys dad and Maw-maw are comin. I know her dad likes me, but her Maw-maw was kinda off put when I was there. Especially when dad said we could share a room!"

Bri shook her head trying not to laugh, she remembered when her best friend came back the day before; she was ranting at how Maw-maw was impossible to please and that she was still hoping Miley would find a good man.

"Well you could always meet her at the airport as a guy, you used to be a damn good drag king ya know."

A light bulb popped on in Kennedy's head, "Do we still have everything?"

The chef shakes her head knowing she was gonna regret this, "Yes, by your cosmetic case in the closet. Ken, you really gonna do this? Granted Miley will think it's hilarious."

Nodding the CEO ran into her room as she dialed Miley on her Bluetooth, grabbing everything out of the closet.

"Hey Ken, what's up?"

"Hey babe, when does your dad and maw-maw get in?"

"A few hours why?"

"Can you get over here like in the next thirty minutes, I am gonna play a lil joke and need your help?"

She grunts bulling a chest out.

"Yeah, I'll be right over love. See ya soon!"

Hanging up Kennedy pulls out ripped faded loose fit jeans, a long black wallet chain, a dragon fire collared men's shirt and boots.

"Brie, make sure the doors unlocked, Miles is coming over in a few!" She yells down the hall.

"She has a key remember?!" was the shout back.

With a palm to the forehead Kennedy remembered, "Gees I get engaged and I forget a whole ton of shit."

Soon Miley had arrived, and after the two explained to her what Kennedy was doing; she fell out of her seat laughing.

"You really gonna pull this on Maw-maw, if you do baby gawd I will be laughing for a week!"

Grinning the raven-haired woman moves to her mirror and starts to cut some hair from underneath all the layers.

The singer watches with interest, as Brie gets everything set for Kennedy to transform into a man.

After getting the hair needed for the facial hair, the chef gets saran wrap, an ace wrap and duct tape.

"Why the saran wrap and all that stuff?" The singer asks coming over to where Kennedy was stripping out of her top.

Looking up as she takes her under shirt off but keeps the bra on, "Baby I am not small on top here, and they have to disappear, sit back and watch."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Miley leans back to watch as Brie helps Kennedy methodically tape down her chest; a few minutes later Kennedy had a flat chest with nice pecks.

"If I didn't know it was you, even now I would have a hard time believing you are my fiancé." Stepping around the older woman, the singer would poke here and there, "Definitely some sort of transformation."

Giggling, Kennedy grabs the brunette's hands, "Stop that makes me laugh."

Poking a couple more times to hear the woman giggle, Miley finally went to sit on the edge of the bed again to watch.

Kennedy quickly threw on the pants, boots and shirt; by now she looked every part of a man except her face.

Sitting down at her boudoir, she squeezes something onto a small piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"This is a type of hair glue, it dried clear and holds fast, so it's perfect for facial hair."

The hair gathered earlier Brie had cut into a fine pile, with a stylist brush Kennedy paints the outline of her facial hair with the glue, as well as her mustache and goatee.

The setting the brush down and pinching some hair between her fingers, she begins to apply the hair to the glue; within seven to eight minutes her beard mustache, goatee and side burns were complete.

"Well how do I like?" Turning, she saw the surprised look in the singer's eyes.

"You actually look like a man, wow…" getting close to her fiancé's face, Miley was inspecting the hair, "I'm impressed, could really fuck with people's minds if we go out and you look like this."

Pulling her hair back a bit and grabbing a fedora, Kennedy looked every part of the man; she even dropped her voice a register.

"Ken, you always did look hot for a guy." The chef stated snapping a pic, "Miley, you still staying over tonight?"

"Yeah, even if Maw-maw objects, no one is keeping me from my baby." Without thinking Miley hugs Kennedy and kisses her cheek before sputtering. "Ok, that shit don't taste good!"

All three start laughing before Brie sees the time, "Ya'll better get to LAX before they get there first! Oh and Ken, drive the Ferrari to get em," tossing a set of keys at the woman.

Catching the keys and ushering everyone out of the room before she shuts the door.

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit Brie, have fun!" With that they leave the condo.

"I sure as hell hope Maw-maw doesn't kill her." Quickly she moves back into the kitchen to ger dinner cooking.

~On the Way To The Airport~

"I hope Maw-maw doesn't try to set me up with anyone, she tends to do that."

Keeping her eyes on traffic Kennedy was curious, :How so babe?"

Leaning back the singer closes her eyes, "She tends to go overboard, once she even brought a boy with her on a trip. Last year she brought a boy names Jesse, all over me, was disgusting. Only 'no' he heard was my fist in his face."

Tightening her grip on the steering wheel, Kennedy tries to keep her cool, "Anything like that happens and your Maw-maw won't step foot in my house, Dad yes, her no."

Quickly Kennedy moves into the exit lane, having been distracted by the conversation.

They arrived with ease and found a parking spot, as Kennedy was about to get out, she was pulled over the middle and felt soft lips on hers.

As fast as she felt them, they were gone; opening her eyes she saw a smiley Miley.

"What was that for love?"

"Just to calm my nerves, tho weird kissing you with facial hair, but not bad either." With a wink Miley was out of the car.

Shaking her head, Kennedy got out then locked the doors, offering her arm to Miley "Shall we go wreak havoc?"

"Oh indeed we shall good sir!" taking Kennedy's arm they confidentially walk in and to the gate they needed to wait at.

Not many where there, but Miley got a little attention from some kids that were around, who had asked where her fiancé was.

"She is getting a special day ready for my family and myself, I'm here to pick up some of my family." She explains without even mentioning the 'man' beside her.

Soon they were left alone, and Miley cuddled into Kennedy's side; sighing when she felt fingers comb through her hair.

"They'll be here soon, and then we will be going back home."

Kennedy's voice was soft and soothing, somehow calming her jittery nerves, until she heard something only one person would call her.

"Oh how is my lil junebug!?"

Before she knew it Ma-maw had her in a bear hug.

Gasping for air, Miley was happy when her dad came to the rescue.

"Mom, Miley need to breathe!" He had already hugged Kennedy, and was told why she looks like a guy; his smirk told Miley that.

"Hey Maw-maw, DADDY!" Jumping into her dad's arms and hugging on tight, whispering if he knew; when he gave a kurt nod she let him go.

"Oh sorry Maw-maw, I would like you to meet Ken…" waving for Kennedy to come forward, "Ken, this is Maw-maw, you already know daddy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Kennedy states shaking the older woman's hand, looking to Billy Ray, "Good to see you again Sir."

"Likewise son, now help me get our bags while the ladies chit chat?" Nodding Kennedy and Billy Ray move quickly toward the baggage cliam.

"My my Miley, I thought Kennedy was a woman, I am glad you decided to go on the right path instead of being a lesbian." Spitting the last work Maw-maw takes Miley's arm and they slowly head towards baggage claim.

"But Maw-maw Kennedy is a…" Before she could continue a fan came up for an autograph; she quickly signs it and the little girl skips away

"So when is this wedding to the handsome young man, and I do say he is very good looking."

Miley had the hardest time keeping a straight face as her Maw-maw kept asking questions.

~At Baggage Claim~

"Lordy, she is gonna kill us all, you know that Ken?"

"Yes dad, I know but if she sees me this way first, maybe he'll rethink Mileys life as not a choice but something from birth."

Getting another hug from her soon to be father-in-law he smiles, "Hey no matter what, I love you like my own, and I am happy Miley found you. Oh here are our bags."

Pointing out two mid-sized pieces of luggage, grabbing them quickly they turn around to find the two women right behind them; they also noticed how Miley was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well our car isn't far, just out this exit and down a bit." Kennedy and Miley lead the way to the Ferrari.

As they approach, Maw-maw was shocked, "Oh look at that, you parked next to a Ferrari, that's what it is ain't it?"

She ran up to it and starts looking in the windows and inspecting the outside.

"Whoever owns it, wow they sure take care of it!"

Before she could say anything else, Kennedy pops the trunk and puts the suitcases inside; at the same time conveniently shutting Maw-maw's mouth.

"Yeah my baby knows how to take care of what's hers, don't ya love?" Miley drawls out making sure to say hers and not his.

"I sure do baby, now let's hop in and get going. Brie is makin us something amazing for dinner."

Opening the driver door so Billy Ray could get in back, while Miley did the same for Maw-Maw, except Maw-Maw wants to sit up front.

"Maw-Maw please, I'm sitting up front with Ken, please get in the back."

"Miley, you get to sit up front all the time, let me sit up front."

Sighing Miley was about to give in when Kennedy spoke up.

"I'm sorry Maw-maw but when I bought this car, I promised myself only my soul-mate would sit in that seat, I hope you understand."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ken, Miley I didn't know. I'll sit in the back." Climbing in she buckled and waited.

Mouthing the words 'I love you & thank you' Miley slid into the front passenger seat, a few minutes later they were back on the road.

"So Ken what do you do?" Maw-maw asks as she looks at the interior of the car.

Looking in the rear-view mirror the young woman replies, "I'm in the music business ma'am, I run a company and I am a manager."

Looking in the mirror and seeing the driver's eyes, Maw-maw smiles, "You must do pretty well for yourself if you have this car."

Billy Ray snorts at the comment and then coughs, "Sorry, swallowed wrong."

The rest of the ride to their hotel was quiet; they easily checked in and then back on the road to go a few more blocks to Kennedy's condo.

Pulling into a covered parking lot, Kennedy eased her car in next to her motorcycle and noticed a second bike by Brie's.

"Hey, it looks Chastity decided to join us after all."

Pointing to the second bike in the spot before locking the car doors.

"This place is fancy, who's mustang?" Miley's dad asks eyeing the car.

"That would be mine, maybe later I'll let you take her for a spin." Kennedy states and gives him a slap on the back.

"I'd like that bud."

A few minutes later they were walking into the condo; their noses getting assaulted by delicious aroma's.

"Welcome to my home and man does that smell fu…freakin delicious!" Coughing a little Kennedy tries to cover up her slip fast in front of Maw-maw.

"Baby, can I drop my purse in your room?" the singer asks needing a few minutes away from her grandmother.

"Sure love, you know where it is." She watches Miley practically run down the hall.

"This is a nice place you have here, Ken. How much did it cost?" Maw-maw was looking at their books at this point.

"Mom! That ain't very nice you're a guest here!" Billy Ray looked flushed at his mother's question.

"It's alright, I paid around 2.5 million for it." Kennedy states plainly, "If you'll excuse me I need to go and check something."

Quickly she ran down the hall to her bedroom and shut the door, as she turns around lips were on hers and she suppressed a moan.

"Damn time you got your ass back here!" Miley states pulling away and feeling her chin for hair.

Laughing Kennedy takes Miley's hands, "No hair on ya love, it stays on me and your grandmother is a piece of work."

Smiling they kiss again and just hold each other for a few moments.

"We should get back out there…"

Nodding Miley puts her hand on the door knob, "Get changed yeah, I want to be with my woman, not my man tonight." Sticking her tongue out Miley quickly moves through the door chuckling as Kennedy walks to the bathroom.

~In the Living/kitchen~

"I'm back!" the brunette states sitting on a stool, noticing her dad was trying to get Maw-maw to stop inspecting everything.

"Hey Miles, how is Ken doing?" the chef asks as she pulls the ham out of the oven and pours more glaze on it.

Sniffing the air the singer groans, "Oh she's fine, getting changed."

Looking up at the and making eye contact with the singer as she asks the unvoiced question; getting a nod in response Brie decided alcohol is a must now.

"I have some special early evening cocktail's everyone, come and get one!" Pulling a tray out of the fridge with colorful drink on it.

Everyone gathered around taking a glass, then Maw-maw gently elbowed her grand-daughter' side and pointing down the hall at a very feminine figure walking down the hall.

"Dear who is that and where is Ken?"

Before Miley could respond the figure did for her, "I am Ken, or Kennedy as most know me."

Walking into the kitchen, Kennedy now clean from head to toe, was wearing a nice pair of slacks, a burgundy top with a black vest over it.

Maw-maw looks at Kennedy through narrowed eyes, "But there was a nice young man here not long ago, where is he?"

Miley moves to Kennedy's side, as does her dad so they flank Kennedy.

"I'm that nice young man Mrs. Stewart"

The room became very silent as Maw-maw quickly downed the rather strong cocktail and stared at the woman between Miley and Billy Ray.

'Was it this woman who was the man, was this a joke or what?' she thought, setting the glass down she steps closer to them but notices Miley step slightly in front of the shorter woman, while her son steps just behind her; as if they were protecting her.

But Kennedy quickly set a hand on Miley's shoulder and shook her head, making the singer step back beside her and the young woman stepped up.

"Mrs. Stewart, I know you don't like me much, I know you rather your daughter be with a man. But we are engaged, we are going to be married because we love each other…"

"STOP!" the older woman shouts cutting the raven-haired woman off, glaring at her grand-daughter and son, "This is not right, it's sin.."

"No it's not sinful, and I ask you be very careful what you say in my house." Kennedy wasn't backing down, especially in her own home, she had her dad and soon-to-be-wife's support so it didn't matter.

"How dare you cut me off!"

Brie quickly ducked behind the island not sure what the older woman would do.

"How dare you come into my house, and tell me our life is a sin, how dare you treat Miley as if her feelings do not matter!" With each words Kennedy was stepping closer to the woman, "How dare you think you know what is best for your son's daughter! She is a grown woman, who makes her own decisions, and I'm one of those great decisions she has made!"

Now they were practically nose to nose, as Maw-maw seethed inside; looking over to Billy Ray for support but seeing none as he keeps a hand resting on his daughter's shoulder.

"Billy Ray, you are not going to let this lil heathen talk to me this way are you?"

"Actually Mom, I agree with that lil heathen, as you so put it. My daughter is happy, that's all I want is for her to be happy and safe."

Hugging his daughter and smiling as he sees a few tears in her eyes.

"Thanks daddy." She hugs him tight around the neck.

"You're welcome darling, and…" looking back at his mother, "Kennedy is a fine young woman, set in her career and in herself. Besides you didn't have a problem when she looked like a man."

Smirking Kennedy picks up a full glass on the counter next to her, but still nose to nose with Maw-maw, "If you cannot accept MY relationship with your grand-daughter or that your grand-daughter is proudly out and gay, leave my house you are not welcomed here."

The words were calm but full of confidence and strength.

Stepping back a few steps, the older woman was shocked that this small woman had such gall or even that much disrespect.

"This is outrageous, you can't talk to me…"

"Yes I can, you disrespected my house, my woman who is your blood family, I will not tolerate such biased behavior in this house! OUT!" Pointing her finger at the door, "I'll be nice tho I shouldn't but I'll call you a cab to get you to the hotel."

Bringing out her phone, she had a taxi waiting outside in minutes; walking over to the door she opens it to show the woman out.

Grabbing her purse, the older woman looks at her son and gran-daughter for help once more but all she sees is sadness and pity; huffing she walks out the door hearing a slam of the door behind her.

Inside Kennedy ran over to Miley and wrapped her up in her arms as the younger woman starts to cry.

"Baby, I'm so sorry she doesn't want to see that you are happy, or at least happy with me," nuzzling the brown hair as she held her fiancé.

Billy Ray wraps his arms around both his daughters and kiss each of their heads, "She's into the old traditions, I love her but dang it she needs to open her eyes."

They stay huddled in a group hug as Brie slowly gets everything out of the ovens and onto the island for serving when a knock was heard on the door.

Everyone stiffens as Kennedy slides out of the comforting embrace of her new family, walking to the door and opening it a crack; eye narrowing dangerously at the person on the other side.

What she didn't know is that Maw-maw heard what they all said when the door was shut on her.

"What do you want, thought you were on the way to the hotel?" the CEO's voice full of malice.

Maw-maw took a breath, "May I please come back in Kennedy?" Her voice was low and a bit shaky.

"Why should I let you back into my house?"

"I want to apologize"

The door was slowly opened and Kennedy steps in front of the older woman, "Hurt Miley again, and I will not be responsible for what I do to you." Receiving a nod from woman she lets her in.

Looking at everyone Maw-maw knew she made a mistake from the looks in their eyes, "Billy Ray, you are right, I am very old fashioned. I was raised that a couple should be a man and a woman…" holding up a hand when Kennedy was about to speak.

"Apparently I am in the wrong here" turning to Kennedy, "I am sorry for insulting you and your home, as well as the relationship you have with my grand-daughter." Turning to her grand-daughter after she saw a nod from the young woman in front of her. "Miley, I'm sorry, if you are truly happy with…Kennedy, I will do my best to support you, just give me time to get used to it okay?"

Within seconds Miley was hugging her grandmother tightly, "Thank you Maw-maw that means a lot to me!"

Smiling Kennedy walks over to Billy Ray, "Well glad that is done."

Nodding Billy Ray hugs his other daughter when Brie pops out.

"Dinner is ready!"

Everyone made their way to the dining room table, Kennedy sitting at one end while Billy Ray takes the other; Miley sitting close to Kennedy with her grand-mother on one side and Brie sitting on the other side.

After a brief word of prayer everyone dug in.

~Jason's Apartment~

It was a relaxing evening as the new year approached, not much thought of the new year except to meet his goal; get Kennedy Soul as his own.

With her now engaged, he had to really work fast if this was to happen for him but today and the next he was going to relax.

"Not worried about nothing, and she'll be mine soon anyway."

Popping the cap on a beer, he sits back to watch the usual New Year's festivities as his mind wanders to what a future with the young CEO would be like in his head.

~Back at the Condo~

Everyone was having a blast, playing word games and watching the review of 2012 on the TV when the countdown began.

Miley slid into Kennedy's lap as the clock started down from thirty seconds, while Billy Ray and Maw-maw watched from the couch; by now Chastity arrived and was snuggled up with Brie.

As it started with ten, they all counted along, "10…9…8…7…6…5…"

While everyone else counted, Miley and Kennedy just smile at each other; when the rest hit number one, they kisses deeply and passionately, as did Chastity and Brie.

While Maw-maw and Billy Ray hugged each other tight then shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone stands hugging everyone else, even Maw-maw hugs Kennedy with a smile.

"This should be one hell of a year." Kennedy states pulling Miley to her side and nuzzling he r neck.

"Mmmm sure will be baby." Grinning Miley looks at her grand-mother, "Thank you Maw-maw again."

After a while Maw-maw and Billy Ray head back to the hotel, while Brie and Chastity make their way to Brie's room; leaving Kennedy and Miley on the couch snuggling.

"This day hasn't been so bad, at least Maw-maw is sort of coming around." Miley states laying her head in her fiancé's lap.

Running fingers through the silky brown hair, the older woman couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I'm happy she is letting you be who you want to be with."

They sit silence for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes before they both yawned and began to laugh.

"Maybe we should go sleep."

"Sleep or sleep?" the singer asks as she stands and turns out a few lights.

"Depends on how tired we are when we get to our room." Kennedy replies with a wink.

Miley stared at the woman for a long moment, "Our room?"

Turning back with a smile, "Yes our room love," offering her hand to the brunette.

Getting an even bigger grin, Miley takes her hand "Happy New Year Kennedy."

Pulling the singer into a long lingering kiss, "Happy New Year Miles."

TBC


	10. Lovers

Kennedy sat there, bored out of her mind as Miley went over the wedding plans for the thousandth time; the wedding was still a few months away.

"Ken sweetie, white chocolate treats or dark?"

'Why does everything have to be right away planned anyway and I'm the groom not the bride, why torture me?' Kennedy thinks not hearing her fiancée.

"KENNEDY!"

Jumping out of her seat a bit, Ken looks at Miley "What was that dear?"

Sighing Miley holds up a taste test of white chocolate and dark, "Which one?"

Kennedy hating dark chocolate takes the white one and pops it into her mouth, "Mmmm white."

"You didn't even try the dark chocolate." The brunette stated.

"I don't like Dark chocolate, sweetheart." Just then the CEO's phone rings, 'Saved by the ring' she thought as she answered. "Hello, Soul Speaking"

"Hey bud, want to be rescued?" came Billy Ray's voice.

"Yes, I can come by the office, is it that urgent?" Ken asks with a small worried look, but smiling inwardly.

"HAHA alright bud, meet me at our favorite sports bar in ten minutes, good luck!"

"Alright, I'll be right over." Hanging up she turns to her fiancée "Baby I have to go to the office for a bit, you alright here with the caterers?"

Exasperated Miley nods, "Yes, go do what it is you do" she watches Kennedy going out the door quickly, "And don't be late for dinner!"

Looking back at one of the caterer's, "Anyone who say's being in a relationship with a woman is any easier than a man, is lying!"

Snickering the caterer's begin to bring out the dishes to be tasted so the bride could choose what she wants.

~At the Sports Bar~

"Hello Ms Soul, your dad is at the bar waiting for you." A blonde woman states smiling at the CEO.

"Thanks Lisa, is Brooke workin today?"

"Yes, she is the bartender tonight, have a good one."

Nodding Ken quickly makes her way to the bar, and sits beside her dad, "Hey dad."

"Hey bud, Guinness?" He slides a tall dark beer in front of her.

"OH YES THANK YOU!" Taking it and sipping, "Mmmm that hits the spot."

Brooke smiles at them before helping another customer.

"Morning been that bad, Ken?" Her future father-in-law asks sipping his drink.

Taking another drink, then licking her lips "Yes, your daughter I love with all I am, but she is driving me nuts, the wedding in in three months not next week!"

Chuckling he turns back to the TV where some college sport was playing, "Are we still on this afternoon for our tux' fittings?"

"Yeah, as long as Miley doesn't come along however I have to meet her for dinner tonight, mandatory." She takes another drink and waves for Brooke to come over.

"What can I get you sweetie?" the bartender grabs her notepad.

"The usual wings Brooke, extra spicy tho." Kennedy replies with a grin.

"Will do hun, want another Guinness?" As the bartender receives a nod, she goes to place the order and pour another drink.

"Is she going to be like this for the next three months?" Kennedy asks not realizing a certain brunette had figured out where she was and now was standing behind her; the only hint she got was the wide eyes of Billy Ray.

Slowly turning around with a sheepish grin, she looks into the blue eyes of Miley; which were glaring back at her.

"Hey…babe…" Kennedy says quietly downing the rest of her drink and instantly grabbing the next one Brooke set down; taking a sip.

"Am I goin to be like what for the next three months?" the singer's voice was edgy.

Kennedy knew she was in trouble, but she wasn't going to lie; getting up she takes Miley's arm "Excuse us for a moment dad" and leads her to a quiet corner.

After they sit down, the raven haired woman takes a breath "I love you Miley, but this is driving me crazy. We have three months to plan everything out and you are trying to cram it into this first month of our engagement."

The singer looks down pouting then back up, "Am I really that bad?"

The older woman didn't want to say anything so she just nods her head; not trusting her voice.

Frowning Miley sits and fiddles with a coaster on the table, "Three months to go?"

"Yes, three can we maybe calm down on this whole planning thing a bit, spread it out, we just got engaged the beginning of this last month?" Kennedy's voice was strong yet gentle.

The singer thought for a moment, her thoughts interrupted as Brooke brings over Ken's wings, "Yeah okay, sorry hun I just want everything to be perfect." Miley picks up a wing.

Kennedy says nothing for a moment as she watches her fiancée take a bite of one of the extremely hot wings she ordered, waving to Brooke and motioning for milk quickly.

As soon as Miley bit into the wing she regretted it, she liked spicey but not inferno; coughing she smiles at Brooke handing her a tall glass of milk and gulped it down.

"What is that atomic bomb seasoned with?" The singer asks glaring at Kennedy.

Taking a wing between her fingers Kennedy shrugs and takes a big bite, enjoying the tang in the back of her throat but that was as far as the heat went for her.

"Spicey, my kind of spicey, you grabbed and ate before I could really say anything."

The smirk on Kennedy's face was contagious as the brunette tried to be upset but just couldn't.

"Next time I will make sure to not eat your wings, so when is your tux fitting?"

"It's in a couple of hours, I'm going to get measured, Dad is going to get his 'loose' fitting and go from there. You do not actually get to see my tux, no one does till' the wedding. Custom made."

The CEO demolishes a wing with ease, not even reaching for her beer as she picks up another.

"But what if I need to know the colors?" the singer asks with a wry smile.

"I can tell you the colors will match the colors you choose, just figure it out soon so my seamstress has time and the right color."

Lips smack together as the older woman sets down one more naked bone in the basket.

"Where are you getting measured at?" Miley knew Kennedy only picked the best but she had never told her where.

"Elite Tuxedo, down on Westwood."

"Oh that's a nice place, not sparing expense?"

"No I'm not just like you are not sparing expense on your dress," Kennedy looks at her watch and motions to her future father-in-law, "Sweetheart we have to get going, I'll meet you back at our place for dinner?"

Smiling Miley nods and leans over, pecking Kennedy's lips "Don't be late or you are sleeping on the couch, Bre and Chastity are gone for the whole night and I want to make use of that."

Grinning goofily Kennedy nods throwing a few bill on the table to pay her tab, 'So glad she moved in, though now I need to get Bre to move out' Kennedy thought as she hugs her fiancée and kisses the woman's lips.

As she was about to walk out she heard her name called, "I have that lunch thing with our winner so you better have gotten that setup!"

"Yes, it's all taken care of, limo will pick you up at the studio in two hours, laters babe!" Kennedy and Billy Ray quickly left and waved down a cab.

~Few Hours Later~

The limo picked Miley up right on time, they stated the winner was already seated and waiting at a cozy little café on the strip.

When they approached Camera's flashed getting every step the singer made till' she entered the café.

They walked to her a small table where a man was sitting, she had a smile on her face till' the man turned around; Jason Riggs was smiling back at her.

~Flash Back to Kennedy's Condo~

"What do you mean this guy is stalking you?" the brunette asks concerned.

"Jason Riggs is from my old high school, he thinks I need a good cock fucking to turn me straight and he is the one to do it. Plus after he found out a few years ago I had money…he's been hounding me."

Kennedy was pacing in the living room biting a perfectly manicured nail.

"Get restraining order then"

"I tried that he broke it three times, spent time in jail and then got out nothing has deterred him. Just be careful okay, our relationship has been splashed across magazines and tabloids, he's very jealous guy with what isn't his."

The singer gets up wrapping her arms around the her fiancée, "Stop freaking out, if we have to deal with him we will, I don't care who he is what he says or does, you…are…mine" she states between kisses to the CEO's neck.

~End Flash Back~

"Hello Mr. Riggs" sitting down across from him, not showing she knows who he is.

They ordered drinks and some sandwiches before the interview began.

"Miley, you have had a great year so far, performing for the President, getting engaged and about to start another tour?" Jason asks sipping his drink.

Nodding Miley looks out the café window, "Yes it's been a quite the year, but the best part hasn't even happened yet." She smirks and moves her hands as their sandwiches are delivered.

Jason's eyes flashed what seemed to be anger and jealousy before he covered it up, "and what would make this year better?"

The singer takes a bite of her sandwich and chews making him wait for an answer, "When I marry my fiancée that will be the best day of the year."

Miley notices the grip Jason has on the sandwich, she had explained to her body guard that if she felt threatened she would put her napkin in her lap, but so far she refrained.

Letting go of his food, Jason composed himself internally "Well aren't you afraid that someone might steal her away?"

The singer's smile got bigger, "That is the one thing I have no fear of. Kennedy and I belong together, not like some of these people who say she needs a good what was it she said, oh yes 'cock fucking to set her straight'"

She let that hang in the air as she watched the man's eyes widen.

The man's mind was racing as he realizes the singer knows exactly who he is, which could pose a big problem but he keeps himself in check. "Some people think that way; I myself don't mind lesbians or gays. I just think certain people can be turned, like Kennedy."

Miley knew she struck a chord since he spoke her fiancée's name, "Well Jason, there is one thing you won't see coming."

Now Jason has lost his temper as he glares at the singer, she was playing with him "and what's that?" he snarls.

"I'm a bitch when I need to be, and I fight for what's mine." Quickly she put her napkin in her lap, within seconds her body guard was beside her as the man across from her was straining to stay in his seat.

Getting up she starts to walk away, but turns at the last second "Oh Jason, come near Kennedy, and you will find yourself in so much legal trouble, you will have to beg the state for bankruptcy."

Starting to leave again she hears a scream from behind her; quickly her body guard moves her and decks the man laying him flat on the café floor.

Looking down at him she smirks, "Actually I'll be charging you with assault, and I won't take a deal with you."

Other security came to deal with Jason as Miley walks off with her body guard and dials Kennedy's number.

"Hey babe what's up, how was lunch?"

"Hey love, oh the winner will be going to jail for a while, remember your friend Jason?"

"WHAT!? What happened, are you okay baby do I need to come get you?"

"No no love, I am fine security is taking care of it, can you meet me at the house in thirty minutes? I rather see you sooner than later."

"Of course we are wrapping up here, I'll see you at home. Miley…"

"Yes ken?"

"I'm glad you are okay, see you soon I love you"

"I love you too, see you soon."

Hanging up Miley goes to the limo, "Take me home please"

Twenty five minutes later Miley walks into the condo and flops on the couch; a few minutes pass before the doorknob turns once more.

Looking up from the couch, the singer smiles seeing Kennedy shutting the door, "Hey babe!"

Quickly Kennedy moves around the couch and pounces on Miley, kissing her all over her face, "You okay, he didn't lay a finger on you did he?"

Miley laughs as she is poked and prodded, "KEN STOP!" she gasps, "I'M FINE!"

Calming down Ken smiles looking into Miley's eyes as the singer catches her breath, then dips her head down and captures those soft lips with hers in a deep kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, the brunette's hands wander down her lover's sides which gain her a moan in return.

Smiling into the kiss, Miley pushes Kennedy back till she is laying on the couch instead; pulling away from the kiss for just a moment "I have missed you"

Before Kennedy could reply, the singer was pressed against her and any sound was swallowed by lips kissing lips once more.

Now Ken's hand's moves to cup the singer's ass, squeezing before starting to pick her up as she herself starts to stand.

Giggling the brunette wraps her arms around the woman's neck, and her legs around her waist as she was carried down the hall; neither breaking the kiss.

Entering their bedroom, Kennedy kicks the door shut not breaking stride making her way to their king sized bed.

As Miley falls on her back onto the bed, Kennedy grins making easy work of her fiancée's jeans; tossing them to the floor.

Both women smile at each other, before the singer pulls the CEO on top of her; stripping the woman of her top.

Moving a hand behind the raven haired woman's, Miley starts to unclasp the black bra but then she unintentionally snaps it.

"Ouch! Did you just snap my bra?" Kennedy asks feeling the light sting.

Blushing Miley tries not to smile, "Was trying to get it off…"

"My bra hasn't been snapped since like seventh grade"

The older woman laughs before pinning the brunette's hands over her head, "Now whatever shall I do with you love?"

"How about kiss me?" Miley purrs

Holding the singer's wrists securely, Kennedy trails a hand down an arm, and then down her side eliciting soft moans, "mmmmmm."

Suddenly the raven haired woman starts to tickle the brunette's side.

"AHHH KEN! STOP!" Miley laughs uncontrollably, as she tries to get free of the woman's grip; squirming trying to move away from those tickling fingers.

It quickly becomes a tickling/wrestling match; in such matches between Miley and Kennedy usually Kennedy wins.

So when Miley pins the older woman under her, they both got quiet as they smile at each other.

"You give up?" She asks as Kennedy tries to get free.

"No"

After a few more minutes of Miley still has her pinned, "Give up?"

Looking up into blue eyes, Kennedy shakes her head "No."

"Do you love me?" The questions even though the singer knew the answer, sounded nervous.

Completely relaxing under the brunette, hearing the question Kennedy smiles, "Yes."

Both get quiet, then Miley leans down pressing her lips to her fiancée's; who eagerly kisses back as they press into each other.

With the singer settling her body down on Kennedy's, the singer was hesitant to rest completely, but when two strong arms wrapped around her and pull her the rest of the way; she knew Kennedy didn't mind or care.

Both women quickly disposed of whatever clothes were left, moaning when their bodies reconnected; feeling skin against skin.

Sliding a thigh between the CEO's legs; the singer smiles as she feels her lover spread her legs and giving her more room, but instead she straddles the woman.

As Kennedy starts to pulls her legs together again, the brunette stops her with a gentle but firm touch to the woman's inner thighs.

Miley could already feel the heat emanating from Kennedy's mound, as well as how wet she was because the singer was just as wet.

Leaning down the brunette whispers, "I want to do something we haven't done before, and I know we will both love it, just do what I do."

Without another word, Miley reaches between them and spreads her wet lips apart, seeing that the older woman caught on and did the same thing as they both took deep breathes.

Slowly the singer lowers herself onto Kennedy, gasping as their clits touch; both women's hips buck into one another instinctively.

They begin a slowly rhythm together, rubbing clits against each other as they kiss, hands exploring over each other's bodies; retracing dips, curves and rises.

Bodies moving as one, as lips caress skin coated in a sheen of sweat; both women panting as their movements became stronger and more forceful.

Moans fill the air in the bedroom, as two women express their love.

~In the living room of the condo a few minutes before~

Chastity and Bre didn't plan to come back, but when they had gone to Chastity's place her roommate was back from her trip.

Now they were cuddled up on the couch not knowing what they were about to hear.

In the middle of a make out session, Bre pulls away, "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything baby" the redhead replied, pulling the chef back to her and re-connecting their lips when they both hear a duel scream from down the hall.

"FUCK YES MILEY!"

"OH GOD KENNEDY!"

Both Bre and her girlfriend freeze, eyes wide as they heard their friends; then begin to giggle.

"Oh my god…are they?" Chastity starts to ask, Bre only nods in reply blushing a deep red, "Oh wow that must have been some ride"

Bre smacks the redhead on the arm playfully, "None of our business, they weren't expecting us to come here for the weekend."

Laughing Chastity hugs Bre, "yeah but in the morning we can tease the hell out of them."

"Ooooo that sounds fun! Let's go and hopefully sleep even with the symphony going on across the hall." Hopping up, the chef drags her girlfriend down to her room and shuts the door.

~back in Kennedy & Miley's room~

Kennedy lay panting next to her fiancée as she tried to catch her breath; while Miley was trying to catch her own breath.

Turning on her side, the CEO looks at the woman she fell in love with smiling and tugging the brunette closer, "I love you, Miley."

"Mmmmm" cuddling into Kennedy's side, the singer nuzzles the woman's neck, "I love you too, Ken."

Pulling the sheet up, they cuddle together and fall asleep, unknowingly dreaming as their friends couldn't wait to tease them in the morning.

TBC


	11. Part 1: Nerves & Parties

It's been a long few months for Kennedy, wedding planning as well as dodging her fiancée's mood swings about dresses and cakes.

She sits at the kitchen island sipping her coffee as she hears Billy Ray, his mom and Miley quietly chatting in the living room; they had been up for two hours before the young CEO got up.

She couldn't believe how much attention their wedding was getting, tabloids trying to start cheating rumors, newspapers all wanting the inside scoop; at one point they just shut off every electronic device and enjoyed the quiet.

Of course that was when Billy Ray tried to call to tell them Mamaw was in the hospital, thankfully everything worked out and now they are here for the wedding tomorrow.

Because of all the hype, the couple had secretly changed the wedding date so it was in April instead of June.

Sipping more coffee, the woman finally feels like she is waking up, she had missed her morning snuggles but tried to shrug it off since her girl was excited; Kennedy herself seemed very calm on the outside.

Over in the living area, Mamaw was discussing the finishing touches Miley wanted in the wedding; while Billy Ray just flicked through movie channels.

Mamaw looks over to Kennedy, "Is she alright Miley?"

Miley looks over seeing Kennedy sipping her coffee, "Yeah Mamaw, she's just waking up. Though I feel bad, she likes her cuddles in the morning to wake up and I wasn't there."

"Don't worry buddy, I bet Kennedy is thinking about the parts she has to remember in the wedding, you know her vows to you." The singer's dad teased turning to a channel that had Tom & Jerry.

The raven-haired woman felt eyes on her, looking over to the living room she gives a weak smile; receiving two smiles in return, then looks out her kitchen window thinking of a day a few months back.

~Flashback to March Third~

The court room was quiet as evidence was laid out, what was found in a man's home; a shrine, letters and plans.

The Jury and Judge agreed this man was a threat physically but still needed to look at all the evidence.

The trial itself was very short, Jason plead guilty hoping for a lesser sentence however the courts didn't see it that way; after they found evidence of how far he would go to get to Kennedy.

She had cringed internally at what the police found to actually end her fiancée's life just to get to her and her money.

~End Flashback~

Suddenly there was a shatter and Kennedy cursed under her breath realizing she gripped the mug too tightly, moving quickly to the sink and putting her hand under water to clean the coffee off, pieces of ceramic and blood.

"Ken, are you okay love?" Miley asks grabbing paper towels.

The CEO grunts in response before opening the cupboard below the sink and grabbing the first aid kit.

She was stopped by a pair of hands that gently wrapped her wounded hand in a towel, while Mamaw got what they needed out of the kit.

"What were you thinking about hun?" the brunette asks trying to be gentle with her girl's hand.

"Oh about March third" Kennedy whispers as they take the towel off, and Mamaw takes tweezers to get the small pieces from the mug out.

Shaking her head, Miley gets the band aid ready for when Mamaw was done, "Sweetheart, it's done and over with."

"Ouch!" Kennedy grits her teeth, "I know baby, still pisses me off though"

The band aid is placed and the kit put away, smiling Mamaw goes back to the living room.

"Ken, do me a favor tonight?"

"What's that baby?" Kennedy asks as she flexes her hand making sure the bandage doesn't come off.

"Don't die tonight, I want you in one piece for the wedding."

Chuckling, the taller woman nods "I can do that."

"Good, I need my errr groom?" Miley looks at Kennedy confused.

"Yes love, I am considered the groom."

"Okay, I need my groom." Leaning up the singer pecks the taller woman's lips, "I better go get my stuff packed for tonight, Mamaw and Emily are kidnapping me in a couple hours for the rest of the day."

Kennedy's eyes saddened knowing she then wouldn't see Miley till the next day at the wedding.

"Why do we have to be traditional, I have the hardest time sleeping without you there with me."

Cupping the woman's cheek, the singer leans in whispering "I'll call you right before you go to sleep, we can chat and maybe that will help?"

"Can always try love," Kennedy nuzzles into the brunette's hand.

"MILEY! We need to get you ready!" Mamaw yells from down the hall.

Laughing Kennedy playfully pushes Miley to the kitchen door, "Hurry before she tears our bedroom apart!"

Miley gives Kennedy another kiss, then runs down the hall before Kennedy could hear "MAMAW NO DON'T DO THAT!"

Shaking her head, Kennedy cleans up the sink and the counter where the mug shattered and spilled the contents.

As she was wiping the counter, Billy Ray smiles getting bottled water from the fridge, "Ready for tonight Ken?"

"As ready as I ever will be, no strip clubs though…Miley would kill me, then you and then me again."

Smirking she throws the paper towels in the trash as she watches her future father-in-law down the whole bottle.

"Nah, it's gonna be more classy than that, but I did get the okay from Miles to get you a lap dance later."

Kennedy couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright I give on that, better not be too touchy feely though, so what should I wear tonight?"

"Wear that outfit you proposed in on stage remember that one?" Billy Ray tosses his bottle in the trash.

"Yeah I remember it, it's in my part of the closet still. Made sure I saved it, but why that one it's the proposal outfit?"

Smiling Billy Ray pulls Kennedy into a hug, "Trust me buddy, you'll be thanking me later."

Pulling away, Kennedy hears more bickering "Excuse me dad, gotta see what the women folk are up too and pray my bed is in one piece."

Walking out of the kitchen she hears Billy Ray snickering, she makes her way down the hall; eyes widening as she sees almost their entire closet on the king size bed.

She watches as both the elder woman and her fiancée try to find something, "Um love, what are you looking for?"

Both women stop and turn looking at Kennedy, getting red faces. "Well I was looking for a box I told you that you couldn't look into. I can't find it."

Grinning Kennedy moves to the desk, and pulls the large bottom drawer out and holds up the box, "You put it here so it wouldn't get crushed."

Snatching the box from Kennedy quickly, and placing it in her suitcase Miley eyes the taller woman, "Didn't peek did you?"

Kennedy shook her head, "I promised I wouldn't love."

"Well I think that is it then Miles?" Mamaw asks.

"Yep that's it, though we need to put these clothes back…" The singer and her grandmother slowly start to put the clothes back until Kennedy pulls the singer into a tight embrace and crushes her lips to the brunette's.

Mamaw walks out of the closet and looks away to give the girls a little privacy.

About a minute later both girls break apart to take a breath, "Go have fun, I'll take care of the clothes baby."

Miley's lips turn up into a small smile, "Are you sure, we did kinda make the mess?"

"Get that sexy lil ass of yours into the living room, so that you and Mamaw are ready when Emily comes to pick you up."

Kennedy turns Miley so she is face the door pushes her forward and smacks her ass, which makes the singer yelp and jump in surprise.

Mamaw just follows her granddaughter chuckling at the couple's antics.

The CEO begins to put the clothes away in their respective areas, making sure to keep her outfit for the night out.

After an hour or so the clothes were put away and Kennedy came out in skater shorts and a tank top just in time to see Emily walk through the front door.

"Hey Em, here to take my beautiful woman away and her gorgeous grandmother?" the raven haired woman asks, wrapping her arms around the singer from behind and resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

Grabbing the suitcase with a large smiley face on it, Emily nods "Sure am, won't see her till tomorrow when she walks down the aisle."

Miley leans into her lover and sighs, "Guess we better get going" turning in her fiancée's arms, she wraps her arms around the taller woman's neck and kisses her soft lips

Kissing back, Kennedy couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine or the moan that left her throat, until a throat was cleared.

Their lips parted, but they didn't let go of each other, "What?" They both look at an impatient Emily.

"You've been kissing for two minutes! No wonder Bre and Chastity have so much ammo on you guys!" the other singer exclaims.

Both Kennedy and Miley blush, but shake it off quickly, "Be safe baby, I will miss you," kissing the smaller woman one more time and then letting her go.

Both women already missing the contact.

"You be safe too, and dad no strippers!" The singer grins, giving her dad a wink that Kennedy doesn't see.

Billy Ray and Ken watch as all the women leave; then they sit on the couch with a couple of beers and turn on the sports channel.

"Now this is how to start the afternoon." Kennedy states with a smirk.

"Yeah buddy, got that right."

~Few hours later at Emily's Apartment~

"I say these facial masks really revitalize the skin," Mamaw states as she takes a sip of her Champaign.

Miley took one of the cucumbers of her eye and ate it, "Yeah and a snack to boot too." Making all three of them laugh.

"So where are we going tonight, remember there is something I have to go do at a certain time tonight?"

"Out to eat and then a surprise, don't worry you will have time for your special thing." Emily replies as she paints her toe nails.

Miley stands and walks to the kitchen, "Okay, I am washing this mask off," turning on the spout, she grabs a wash cloth.

"I'll clean my face after you dear, right now though I want another cucumber slice," her grandmother states popping a slice in her mouth.

Emily turned the stereo up as Miley's new duet came on the radio.

"This is the new song from Miley Cyrus, who will be Miley Cyrus-Souls soon, enjoy everybody!'

As the song began to play, Kennedy's husky voice was heard singing the first few verses and then it switched to Miley.

"Miles this song is great, who knew Kennedy had such a great voice!" Emily says excitedly as she finishes her toes.

"Thanks Em, it took a lot of coaxing and promises of sexual favors to get her to do it!" the singer says through a damp wash cloth.

Her grandmother splutters at the statement and tries to hide the blush on her cheeks as Emily just laughs a deep belly laugh.

The singer realizes what she just said and keeps her face behind the wash cloth as she feels her face heat up.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom and wash my face girls." Mamaw quickly makes a her retreat.

"Oh my god, I said that in front of my grandmother!" the singer face-palms as she puts the wash cloth in the sink, "I will never live this down."

"Oh I dunno, though it's something to tell Ken later on." The blonde says as she starts to wash her own face, but suddenly gets wacked in the back of the head, "Hey, what was that for!?"

She looks up into blue eyes and gulps at the glare she is receiving.

"You. Will. NOT. Tell. Ken." The brunette emphasizes each word in a low warning tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now let's have fun!"

Both girls run down the hall to put on their outfits for the evening.

~Back at the Condo~

"C'mon buddy, we don't want to be late!" Billy Ray yells as he grabs his sport coat.

Kennedy came scurrying down the hall, "I'm ready gees! Where the hell are we going where I have to wear this outfit?" She asks looking in a hall mirror to adjust her Fedora.

As promised, she wore her loose black jeans with the silver chains attached to her belt, with the other end attached to a black wallet with a steel star on it. Her burgundy collared shirt still fit perfectly and she had the first top three buttons undone; to finish it off she wore the sport coat with the blood red silk lining and her black fedora with the red band around it.

"You look great Ken, and you'll see why when we get to our destination after dinner." Grabbing her arm, he pushes her out of the condo and locks the door.

They walk down to the parking garage, and Kennedy is shocked to see a limo parked by her vehicles, "Not taking my rides I see."

The chauffer moves to the back door, opening it for them to get in; as Kennedy climbs in she screams seeing some of her friends from back east that she hadn't seen in years.

"OH MY GOD!" She hugs a brunette named Zach, a blonde named Kayla and a raven haired woman known as Alice, "Wait where is Bre?"

"She's meeting us at our dinner reservation." Billy Ray replies sitting down and closing the door; soon they were moving as everyone chatted and caught up.

Soon they arrived at a premier steakhouse, being ushered into a roped off VIP area; everyone sat down and ordered drinks.

Then Billy Ray stands, "A small toast, to a woman that has captured the heart of my daughter and in turn mine; Kennedy we wish you the best and good luck handling my daughter!"

Everyone raised their glasses chuckling then took a drink; just then the waiter came and took their orders and left.

"So Ken, where is the honeymoon gonna be?" Zach asks sipping his beer.

"It's a surprise, Miley doesn't know where she is going and I am not telling anyone till' we get there." The CEO states with a mischievous smile.

Everyone laughs, "Is it at least Tropical?" Bri asks.

"It might be, might not be…" Kennedy trails off with a smirk, everyone seeing they won't get any hint out of her; they all begin chatting idly till' their food arrives.

~At Emily's Apartment~

"Mmmm that was a good place for dinner Em's, but now I gotta go get ready for my thing I gotta do!" Miley states running down the hall.

Emily looks at her best friend's grandmother, "Do you know what she is doing?"

Shrugging Mamaw places her purse on the counter, "Sweetie I have no clue, all I know is she will be gone for a few hours and we are not allowed to go with her."

"I'm going to see what's up" the blonde says as she starts to creep down the hall to where Miley's old room is, peeking around the corner she sees her friend placing a few pieces of clothing in a bag and zipping it up.

Noticing Miley is about to come out, she hurries back down the hall and acts like she was never spying; as she strikes up a conversation with Mamaw.

"Okay, I will be back in a few hours," Miley states hugging both women, "Have fun while I'm gone!"

With that she was out the door.

"Well whatever she is doing, she is gonna change into some kind of outfit." The blonde says as she plops on the couch and turns on the TV.

"Oh I almost forgot, Billy Ray said to watch channel five at nine tonight, let's not forget." Mamaw sits down and they try to decide on what to watch till then.

~In The Limo~

"Dad where the hell are we going!?" Kennedy asks for the tenth time, having been blind folded since dinner and no one would tell her anything.

Everyone in the limo sat quietly not wanting to give anything as the vehicle pulls to a stop, slowly they get out and there was a roar from a nearby crowd; however Ken stayed blind folded as she was guided down a carpet and into what seems like a large building.

Once inside she was instructed to side down and they started moving again; on what she guessed was a golf cart.

A few more turns and the golf cart stops; again she is guided through a few doors and up a some steps, for a moment she thought she heard a crowd murmur but shook it off as she was placed in a seat.

~Meanwhile backstage~

Miley was hurrying as she put on her tight fitted jeans, and the barely there red top that matched her fiancée's shirt; this had been planned for a few month's with some of Miley's (and now Kennedy's) most loyal fans.

"Hey Miles, almost ready?" Came a voice from behind the door to her dressing room.

"Yes, is she in position?" The singer finished the last touches to her outfit; adding a red metallic chain to her pants and a baseball cap.

"She is, and she is clueless."

"Good start the music I'll be out in thirty seconds!"

"Will do, good luck!" came the voice one more time before there was silence again.

The singer put the head mic on and left the dressing room, stepping onto the platform that would raise her up to the stage.

She saw Kennedy still blindfolded on the stage as the music begins, it was there duet; she also noticed that Kennedy had a mic in her hand.

The plan was Kennedy was told to wait till the second verse of a song that plays and then go with it from there.

The raven haired woman tensed but then relaxed hearing the familiar tune smiling to herself until she heard a huge crowd scream; she wanted to pull the blindfold off but was told someone else would take it off for her.

What she didn't know was Miley had gotten on stage, smiling and waving to the crowd as she starts to sing, but changing her voice slightly so it wasn't recognizable.

The singer trails her hand over her fiancée's shoulders, then straddles her lap as the music sped up just a bit and goes into the chorus, beginning to give Kennedy a very sensual lap dance.

Then quickly Miley takes off the blindfold, the CEO blinks seeing stage lights on her and a huge crowd in front of her; looking up she grins seeing Miley.

Hearing her queue in the music she begins to sing, as the brunette continues to dance in her lap; the older woman's free hand trails up and down her fiancée's body.

The crowd went wild as the two interacted, singing together and separately; their voices complimenting one another.

Kennedy who was singing the last chorus was starting to feel the heat from the lights, so slowly strips off her sport coat to the cheers and applause of the audience; Miley eyes brighten seeing the other woman strip a bit.

As Kennedy went to stand, the brunette playfully but forcefully pushed her back into the chair and shaking a finger at her as a new song starts to play.

With a curious smile, the CEO gives in and stays seated as Miley moves behind her and dances against her back; both the singers' arms caressing the older woman's stomach, shoulders and sides.

Miley's voice has dropped a few octaves by now, singing huskily as they put on a show for their fans; but knowing this was more for Kennedy than anyone.

After the song finishes, the brunette pulls Ken out of her seat and someone comes and takes it away when a beat starts; thankfully the taller woman recognized the beat for the tango and pulls the singer to her as they begin to dance across the stage.

As they continue to dance, Selena Gomez is hit with a spotlight as she sings; shocking Kennedy pleasantly, she never thought her last night as a free woman would be so alive.

As the song closed, the couples slow the dancing and hug each other.

"Everyone welcome to Miley and Kennedy's last night as free women!" Selena yells out over the stadium. "By this time tomorrow, these two lucky women will be married and the world will gain a power house duo!"

The audience jumps to their feet cheering and applauding, happy for the couple.

"Now if you will bid them goodnight, they are outta here!"

The couple waves to the audience, then leaves the stage hand in hand; once back stage Kennedy pulls the smaller woman into a kiss.

"Mmmmmm, now that is a way to celebrate the night before we get married." Kennedy states as she pulls back grinning.

"Uh huh" was the only reply the taller woman got, before soft lips were crushed to hers again; both women getting lost in the kiss for a few minutes.

Finally coming back for air once more, Miley steps back "I better get back, I bet Em and Mamaw are blowing up my phone right now."

Kennedy looks at her curiously, "Why is that?"

"Cause' this was televised tonight on channel four." the smirk on the singers face getting bigger as Ken's eyes show shock.

"Ain't that a nice lilt id bit of info, but you know what…I wouldn't change anything."

Hugging Miley tightly, Kennedy sighs, "I guess now I won't see you till tomorrow at noon when we get hitched huh?"

Nodding the singer runs a hand up and down Kennedy's back soothingly "That's the plan babe."

"For the record I hate this tradition."

Laughing loudly, the brunette kisses her love's cheek; not wanting to tempt anything by kissing her lips for now.

"We only have to do it this once, and then we never have to spend a night apart if we don't want too."

Nuzzling into Miley's hair, the CEO whispers against her ear, "I am very much looking forward to that."

The taller woman feels the singer's body quiver and smile into the brown hair, then pries herself away from her fiancée.

"Okay no more touching or I will take you into a room and ravage you."

Chuckling Miley nods, "Alright, so what are you doing now?"

"I have no idea, your dad has been planning this night, hopefully go home and sleep, if I can sleep that is. It's close to midnight already." Ken says looking at her watch.

"Yeah I'm heading to Em's apartment to crash, I will see you tomorrow future Mrs. Souls."

Leaning forward, they met for a quick final kiss.

"See you at the altar, I'll be the one in Red and white." Kennedy replies.

"I'll be there lover" Both women slowly back away and then turn heading in opposite directions.

~Back at the apartment~

"Well that was surprising and entertaining"

Emily nods, "That was sweet of Miles though, I know how stressed Kennedy has been that she won't be sleeping with her girl beside her tonight."

"Yes, I saw that this morning. That woman seems to need Miley to breathe." Mamaw stated thinking back to earlier that day.

"That's just it, they do need each other to breathe, the connection those two have, I hope I have with Selena."

The blonde turns off the TV as her apartment door opens and her best friend enters.

"Hey ya'll, enjoy the show?" the singer asks as she sets down her bag.

"Oh yeah, you really gave your future wife a show I tell ya!" The blonde responds with a smirk.

Giggling, the brunette nods "I had to do something to calm her down."

"Well sweetheart, you probably succeeded, though I have never seen you move like that before," Mamaw states, never seeing her granddaughter for one to give lap dances.

Miley's cheeks redden as she looks everywhere but at her Mamaw, "Yes, um well I can give my woman a lap dance whenever I want."

A teasing smile forms on Mamaw's lip, "Oh this we saw tonight dear, don't think anyone who saw that will forget it."

The blonde singer was watching Miley as her grandmother teased her, trying hard not to laugh at how red her best friend was getting.

"I'm uhhh gonna go shower and go to bed, see ya in the morning!" Miley says a bit loudly and disappears down the hall.

As soon as Miley was gone, Emily lets out a loud laugh and holds her sides, "Oh god, that was priceless!"

Mamaw smiles and they high fived, "I may be old to some, but I still got a quick wit. I'm going to head to bed as well, see you in the morning Emily."

"Night Mamaw"

The blonde soon followed suite and went to bed.

~At the condo~

Kennedy fell into the king size bed sighing, Billy Ray had gone to the guestroom as soon as they got back from dropping everyone else off at their hotel.

She felt along the bed, already feeling small in the bed considering she usually never slept alone.

'Oh for fuck sake Ken, it's just for one night, you can survive one damn night!' she thought as she slowly stripped and crawled under the covers.

She hugs Miley's pillow to her and closes her eyes, 'Soon I won't ever have to live without her ever again'

She dozed off with a smile on her face, and the feeling of love in her heart she never thought she would have.

TBC


	12. Part 2: Wedding Day

Morning came early as three women stumbled out of their beds and into the kitchen of Emily's apartment; to everyone's surprise Brie was there cooking breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy heads, coffee is ready, mugs are beside the pot and breakfast will be done in five minutes so go have a seat." The young chef states cheerily, making the other women groan.

As the three sat down, the chef hums lightly flipping steaks and making sure the eggs are over medium with a nice runny yolk.

Slowly sipping her coffee, Emily began to wake up and smell the wonderful breakfast being made; then she had a thought.

"Brie, how did you get into the apartment?"

Smirking the chef brings breakfast over, "That's easy, I have Miley's key." Serving up the eggs and steak to each plate, then moving back to the kitchen, "She gave it to me a few days ago."

The blonde singer glares at her best friend, "Why did you give her the key?"

Yawning, Miley eats some of her steak "She told me she wanted to do something the morning of the wedding. I didn't know it was breakfast. Thanks Brie!"

Chuckling, Brie tosses the key on the table "Wasn't gonna keep it, Em."

Nodding Emily begins to eat her breakfast quietly, knowing it was going to be a long five hours.

After breakfast, Brie left to go help her best friend get ready for the wedding in a few hours; while the rest in Emily's apartment were getting things together to go to a private salon.

"Do we have everything?" Miley asks as they walk towards the door.

Looking about Mamaw nods, "Yes honey we have everything, now get your lil' butt out that door!"

"Alright, alright!" the singer laughs as she is pushed out the front door and down the hall.

Emily locks the door and trails after her best friend and grandmother, seeing the brunette already starting to fidget with the sleeves of her button down shirt.

As they all get in the elevator, the blonde rests a hand on the singer's shoulder "It's going to go off without a hitch Miles."

Smiling thankfully, Miley takes a deep breath, "That's not what I am worried about."

"What are you worried about then?"

The nest word that came out of the singer's mouth shocked her best friend and her grandmother.

"Kennedy"

~At the Condo~

Billy Ray knocks on the master bedroom door for the fourth time, "Ken, get your ass out of bed!"

Inside he heard a low groan, and against his better judgment he decided to go on.

As he opened the door, he saw a tuft of black hair peeking out from the top of the covers, "For god's sake woman you need to get up!"

As he reached for the covers, his hands stilled hearing Kennedy talking. 'Is she talking in her sleep?' he thought to himself and waited.

~In Kennedy's Dream~

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Kennedy screams looking at a figure just in front of her, "What if she decides she doesn't want me, that she falls out of love with me?"

"Then you take it one day at a time, Ken…she is totally in love with you. I can see that from all the way up here!"

The figure steps closer.

"Michelle, I dunno if I can do this. I love her but this is such a risk!" The CEO starts to pace back and forth, wringing her hands together; until a pair of hands took hers.

"Look at me Ken." When the woman wouldn't look up, the figure tugged her closer, "Kennedy…love look at me please."

Finally she looks up at Michelle.

Giving Kennedy's hands a squeeze, Michelle Smiles, "For the mere reason that you are so nervous shows you, that Miley is right for you."

"But Michelle…she isn't you."

"Thank the Goddess she isn't me Ken!" Laughing Michelle pulls her former lover into her arms, "I'm not ever going to be there physically ever again, but Miley is there and she loves you with all she has and you…girl you are so in love with her, you put what we had to shame!"

Kennedy looks shocked pulling back from the hug, "How can you even say that!?"

"Because it's true, Ken. I will always love you and we will see each other again…hopefully way way way in the future, and I will meet Miley too. But you love each other, don't let it go."

"Are you sure?" Kennedy's voice sounded small.

Cupping the CEO's face, Michelle nods "I'm more than sure honey, go to your soon to be wife and enjoy life!"

Nodding Kennedy pulls Michelle into a hug, "I will never forget you."

Hugging back tightly, Michelle smiles "I'll be watching over both of you, now go I think your father-in-law to be is trying to wake you up, and love her with everything you have Kennedy, like you did me and more."

Smiling Kennedy begins to slowly wake up, leaving the past behind her.

~Back in Kennedy's Bedroom~

The older man was a bit shocked to hear what came from Kennedy's lips, until he realized what might be happening; he gently shakes the younger woman's shoulder.

"C'mon bud, you need to wake up, big day today."

Slowly her head peeks out of the covers and she blinks, "Hey dad…"

"Heya bud, c'mon we gotta get going. You have breakfast and Brie is here and we let you sleep in a bit too much I think. Wedding is in three hours."

"THREE HOURS!?" Instantly Kennedy was out of bed and into the master bath showering.

"I'll errr be out in the living room!" He yells over the sound of running water as he leaves.

"Hey Billy Ray, is Ken up yet?" the chef asks handing the man a glass of chilled water.

"Yes, finally. Though she was having a rather interesting dream, who is a Michelle?" he asks, sitting down on the couch.

The dead silence that greeted his question gave him some idea who Michelle might have been, he remembered an article on Kennedy about her quick rise to power in the music industry and how she mentioned she was fueled from something in her past.

"Well ummm…I'm not sure I…" before the chef could stutter anymore the CEO came walking down the hall, knowing what he had asked her friend.

"Michelle was my longtime girlfriend from when I turned twenty to just before I, shall we say came into money…" the raven haired woman grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

"What happened to her?" the man asks quietly, hoping he wasn't pushing too much.

"She died, she was walking to work and some idiot ran her down." Kennedy leaves out the part that the man who ran her down was now in jail thanks to Miley.

Rising from his seat, Billy Ray moves and pulls Kennedy into a hug "I am sorry hun."

Hugging back, Kennedy smiles giving him a good squeeze "It's in the past dad, plus no sad tears, it's my wedding day!"

He looks at her, "So you got everything talked out then?"

The woman's eyes widened realizing what her soon to be father-in-law meant, "Oh um, yes it's done and uhhh no cold feet?"

"Good, glad that is settled then." Billy Ray takes a sip from his glass smiling.

Brie looks at them both confused, but shrugs before she holds up a clothes bag, "Here is your tuxedo, when do we get to see it?"

Taking the bag, Kennedy grins "When I am standing at the alter waiting for Miley to come down the aisle, what are we doing for the next…" she looks at her watch "…two hours?"

Walking up to the two, the brunette chef smiles "We have brunch at the local café down and around the corner, and then we head to the Park and stuff you into a tent until the ceremony begins!"

The squeal that came from Brie shocks the young CEO and she gets wide eyed.

"I don't…ever think I…heard you squeal before…"

Blushing the chef ducks her head, "My best friend is getting married, I CAN SQUEAL!" following her statement with a loud squeal.

Grabbing her keys, Kennedy looks at the two, "Shall we then?"

Before she could get to the door, Billy Ray snatched the keys, "Uh huh buddy, we have a ride waiting for us already. C'mon!"

They both drag Kennedy down to the parking garage to where a large black hummer limo sat waiting.

"A hummer limo? You guys the café is not far and the park is only a fifteen minute drive…well when I drive anyway…"

"Just get your ass in the hummer Ken!"

Brie states, pushing the woman through the back door; followed by herself and Billy Ray.

The hummer slowly leaves the garage and drives into L.A. traffic.

~At the Salon~

"So half down and half up?" the stylist asks in confusion.

"Yes, with curls on the up-do…" the singer states a bit irritated, then something caught her eye in a magazine, "Hold up!"

She grabs the magazine and looks at the picture, "No I decided something different and shocking, this…" she points to the picture.

Showed short messy hair on top with the sides being extremely short.

"Do that with the sides maybe a lil' longer than that please."

Both Emily and Mamaw look at the woman shocked, "You really want it that short?" Mamaw asks.

"Yes, different and I think Kennedy will like it."

At the mention of Kennedy, the stylist finally came out of her morning fogged mind and realized who was in her chair.

"Alright Ms. Cyrus, if you want this will be very easy, should go well with your light hair." She began to get the scissors and razor she needed.

Emily shrugs and sits in the chair next to her friend to get her hair down, as well as Mamaw in the next chair; both hoping Miley knew what she was doing.

Miley watches as the stylist begins to crop her hair off, long strands falling to the floor, but smiling as the transformation starts to take place.

The stylist herself can't help but cringe internally as she cuts the singer's hair to almost nothing, then begins to shorten the sides.

It took all of fifteen minutes to finish the hair, and secure the small veil easily into the new haircut; after makeup was done the chair was turned so the singer could see the finished result.

The singer's eyes went wide, and a grin spread across her face like no other "It's perfect!"

The stylist sighs in relief, glad she didn't butcher some celebrities hair and smiles "Well these two have a bit to go, would you like a coffee, or a snack?"

Nodding Miley plays with her hair a bit, "Can I just get a water, not really hungry."

"No problem, be right back."

Relaxing into her chair, she closes her eyes just remembering the night that she was proposed too.

Two chairs down, Mamaw nudges Emily and points to Miley, "You have it Emily?" she whispers.

Nodding Emily leans over and puts a mug in her best friends hand like the stylist forgot and brought her coffee, but what was in the mug was just too sickly sweet.

Scrunching her brow is confusion; the singer shrugs and takes a sip; as soon as the liquid touches her tongue she jumps up spluttering.

Then hearing laughter from her right side; the brunette turns and glares at her best friend, and grandmother "Why?"

"Because it's hilarious dear" her grandmother responded, just as the stylist came back with water.

"Water?" the woman offers it to the singer.

"Yes, thank you." Taking it Miley downs almost all of it, trying to get the sickly sweet taste out of her mouth.

As the other two women laugh, the stylist shrugs and walks off since she has no other client for over an hour.

~About an Hour Later at The Park~

Kennedy paced around her tent, already having changed into her tuxedo; if it could be called that.

It was a silk red shirt, with the top three buttons undone, black sport coat with matching silk liner and a red rose in her lapel.

The pants were the same soft black material as the coat, cut straight with a slight flare at the bottom; with sleek black boots to match, not to mention a custom made Felt fedora to match the ensemble.

She had decided to not have anyone in the tent with her, so that her outfit was a simple surprise; thought it had cost probably more than Miley's wedding dress which is why she paid cash for it.

She didn't need her soon-to-be-wife griping at the cost of her suit, which would be used in the future too.

Every so often she would hear guests arrive, many famous: Oprah, Selena Gomez and the like; but then she would hear voices she recognized of her family or Miley's.

A few minutes pass and a woman enters the tent, "Hello Kennedy, ready to go out there soon?"

"Yes, I am very much ready, how does everything look? I was rushed back into this tent so didn't get a chance to see everything yet."

"It looks beautiful, your friends did a great job, now you have your vows ready?"

"Yes, and thanks so much for doing this Lisa." The CEO pulls the woman into a hug.

Hugging back the officiate smiles, "This is why I wanted to be an ordained minister, to help everyone, even same sex couples. I'll be back in a few minutes then we can start alright?"

Receiving a nod from the 'groom' the minister disappears back outside.

~Inside Miley's Tent~

"Okay, are we starting yet, is everyone here?" the bride asks getting a bit impatient.

Mamaw looks out the tent flap, "Looks like the last few are sitting down, we will begin soon."

Sighing, Miley sits down being careful not to put any wrinkles in the simple dress she was wearing.

It had thin white straps, and was more a sundress with how it flowed; but Miley thought it was quite literally simply perfect.

The hem was cut at an angle giving more flow to the dress as it stops just at her ankles on one side, with a lightly tied sash at her waist.

"Okay everyone is ready and Kennedy is standing at the alter…Miley she looks insanely hot!" Emily gushes as she enters the tent.

"Right, let's get this show on the road!" Standing she gets in line behind Mamaw and Emily.

As Emily Exits the tent, Brie is there, in a similar suit to Kennedy but in dark blue, to escort her down the aisle.

Then it was Mamaw's turn, being escorted by one of Kennedy's child hood friends named Zach, who was wearing a dark purple silk shirt under his suit.

Finally it was Miley's Turn, her dad opened the flap and smiled with tears in his eyes, "You look gorgeous Miles."

He offers his arm, which she happily takes and notices her dad's attire.

"You look slick dad."

He had a full tuxedo with red embellishments to match the 'groom' a bit.

"Ready darlin'?"

"As I'll ever be daddy."

They step out and round the corner coming into view of the guests and most important Kennedy.

Both women's eyes lock on each other, taking in each other's outfit; neither heard the song 'In Your Arms' by Plumb that was being played.

All they saw were each other; the rest of the world seemed to disappear, though Kennedy was slightly surprised to see her brides hair very short.

Soon Miley was standing next to Kennedy, while the older woman shook her dad's hand; and then took hers squeezing it lovingly.

Leaning into her bride the CEO whispers, "I love you and you look amazing"

Then Lisa began to speak:

"We are gathered here today, friends and family to witness of not two souls, but of one soul that has been in two pieces for many years. Today this soul becomes one within two beautiful people who love each other wholly. Many people in this world are looking for their soul-mate, wondering where he or she is and what they are doing.

Over a year ago, these two women found each other, and through adversity, public rumors and even some family differences to overcome, but now they now stand before you and before the God and Goddess to proclaim their love to the world and join together in matrimony for the rest of their lives.

If anyone here has a GOOD reason why they should not be wed, speak no or forever hold your tongue"

Instantly Brie and Emily were standing directly behind their friends and glaring at everyone; daring anyone to object which resulted in the majority of the audience chuckling.

Smiling Lisa continues looking at the couple, "You both have come so far from where you started out, all couples will have their days when things don't go well. In these times is when you must remember that you are a team, working together to better each other and those around you."

She looks at the audience.

"Now the couple has written their own vows…" She looks to Miley, "Miley you may begin."

The singer looks up into loving silver eyes and takes a breath.

"Kennedy, for a long while I thought I would never find anyone for me, one I was dating guys and well that didn't quite work out…"

The audience laughs.

"But then this amazing thing happens, a gorgeous woman buys my record company, plus some others and I find out she wants to work specifically with me. This blew me away, from the moment I saw you, I knew I found who I wanted to be with. From the first touch, to the last, our first breath's together to whispering 'I love yous' as our last breath. No matter what comes at us, I will be by your side through it all. The Bad, the good and whatever is in-be-tween, my heart and my soul are yours. I love you."

Throughout the vows, Kennedy suppressed her tears smiling and listening in rapt attention; and then it was her turn.

"Miley, at one point in my life I thought I had everything, but there was one thing or one person missing. You, you are the one I wake up thinking about, and go to sleep thinking about, when you're near I breathe easier. When I am away from you it's harder for me to breathe but you always ease everything.

You are the sun in my day, the moonlight that lights my way at night and the siren's call I would gladly fall under over and over again. From today to forever, I will be here for you, when it gets tough and when it's easy I will never be far. I love you."

"Do you have rings?" The minister asks with a smile.

Both women turn, Miley to her maid of honor, receiving a simple white gold wedding band with black diamonds encrusted in it; while Kennedy turns to her best-woman and gets a rather dazzling black diamond ring, where the large diamond is set between four smaller white diamonds.

They each place the rings on the bible the minister held out, and then she took one holding it up.

"These rings are a symbol of love and a bond that cannot be broken, the circle unending as is Miley and Kennedy's love. Kennedy please take this ring and place it on your bride's finger repeating after me."

Taking the ring and slipping it on Miley's left ring finger she repeats, "With this ring, I am bound to you now and forever."

Then Miley takes Kennedy's wedding ring and places it on her ring finger, repeating "With this ring, I am bound to you now and forever."

Both women look at each other with the largest smiles anyone has ever seen on their faces.

"I know pronounce you wife and wife, Kennedy you may kiss your bride!"

Stepping closer, Kennedy pulls her wife to her and crushes her lips to the singer's; which Miley happily returns as friends and family cheer them on.

After a few seconds they part and rest foreheads together, "I love you so much." They both say at the same time and then giggle.

"It is my honor to introduce to you for the first time, Mrs. And Mrs. Cyrus-Souls!" The minister proclaims as she steps back.

The couple takes each other hand's and begins to walk down the aisle, shaking hands and receiving hugs from various people.

Finally they made it back to one of the tents and ducked inside, instantly coming together in a searing kiss.

Only breaking apart when they needed to get air into their lungs.

"How does it feel being Mrs. Cyrus-Souls, love?" Kennedy asks starting to look at Miley's new haircut.

"Mmmm I love it, and uhh do you like the haircut?" Miley was still a bit nervous about her wife's reaction to it.

The older woman thought a moment, as she carefully took the headband/veil off and ran her fingers through the short locks.

"I love it baby!"

Smiling, Miley leans up and places another kiss on her wife's lips "We should head out to the reception love."

Purring against soft lips, Kennedy snakes her hand to the back f Miley's neck and holds her lips against hers just a little longer; then they break apart with a small pop.

"Yeah, I'm a lil hungry too, but not just for food." Kennedy states with a wink, before taking Miley's hand and walking her to the hummer limo.

"Wow, nice ride babe!" the singer states, climbing into the limo.

"Dad's idea…" as Kennedy climb's in and shuts the door, she feels lips on her neck, "Mmm damn baby…that…feels…good."

The assault on her neck continues with small whispers, "I wanted…to get my hands on you…since I…saw you at the alter" the singer states between her kisses.

The older woman's hand moves over the brunette's side and hooking around her waist to pull her closer.

Feeling herself being pulled, Miley moves closer and nips the nape of her wife's neck, getting a guttural moan as a reward; then she feels a gentle hand easing up her thigh.

The singer straddles her love's lap, giving Kennedy an all access pass; now if she chose to use it was another matter.

Smiling as she feels her wife spread her legs over her lap, the raven haired woman easily moves her fingers up and brushes them against the silk panties her wife was wearing.

The trip took about twenty minutes, and the couple soon found themselves making out right outside the double doors that lad to their reception.

Neither one wanted to let go of the other, but they also knew they needed to go in to eat and hopefully leave early.

The two doors opened, and applause rang out as they were announced and ushered to their seats; which had a steak waiting for Kennedy and chicken for Miley to eat.

The evening kept moving smoothly, until Kennedy rose and offered her hand to her wife, "May I have the first dance?"

"You may." The singer replies, taking the offered hand and they walk to the center of the dance floor that was now clear.

The song 'Thousand Years' by Christina Perri, came over the speakers as they began to slowly dance; once more getting lost in each other.

At the end of the song, they kiss sweetly before the DJ announces the Father/Daughter dance; smiling she hands Miley over to her father-in-law and walks off the dance floor.

Sitting back down and sipping her glass, Kennedy frowns slightly wishing her parents would have come; but knowing her mother was strictly against her lifestyle.

While lost in her thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder; looking up she looks into deep blue eyes of her father.

"DAD!" She jumps up and hugs him.

"May I dance with my daughter?" he asks with a teary smile.

Nodding Kennedy takes his hand and they move to the dance floor and begin to dance.

"I thought mom said you wouldn't be coming?"

"Mom wasn't coming, I booked a last minute flight and was too late for the wedding. But I wasn't going to miss dancing with my babygirl at her wedding." He pulls her closer, hugging her tightly as they dance.

She leans against him and sways, happy tears slipping down her cheeks. "Thank you so much dad."

As the song ends, she turns and puls her dad over to where Billy Ray and Miley were.

"Billy Ray, Miley…meet my dad Kevin. Dad my wife Miley and my other dad Billy Ray."

As she made introductions, she wraps her arm around Miley's waist.

"A pleasure to meet you Sir." Miley states shaking the man's hand, but finds herself pulled into a hug.

"I know I haven't been around but you can call me dad. I'm gonna try to be around more." Kevin smiles and then shakes Billy Ray's hand, "Great to meet you Billy Ray, have been a fan of yours for years."

Grinning Billy Ray shook hands back, "Well that's good to hear, come on I'll get ya a drink and we can catch up." Both men scurry off towards the open bar.

As the couple begins to dance again, being joined by others; Miley rests her head on Kennedy's shoulder as they sway.

"It's cool your dad came baby, I saw it made you extremely happy."

Nodding and kissing her wife's head Kennedy hugs her tighter, "Yeah, it made this day that much more special. I love you Miley"

"I love you too" Miley almost mumbles into her wife's shoulder.

The rest of the reception went on pretty quickly, minus Kennedy's dad's toast that lasted about twenty minutes (guess he was making up for lost time); but soon they found themselves back in limo headed to their condo before their flight the next day.

When they arrived at the condo, they were in their house and into their bedroom in record time; but stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

Soft music played over the integrated sound system in the home, red and black silk sheets were on the bed plus pillows; and candles were lit everywhere.

A ice bucket sat next to the bed with chilled champagne and two flute glasses with a note.

To Mrs. & Mrs. Cyrus-Souls,

We wanted you to have a special night, even if it is as home before your honeymoon.

We hope you enjoy and have safe travels til' you return to us.

~The Crew

They both chuckles at the nickname they had given their friends, but that quickly was forgotten.

Miley was holding the note when she felt warm hands gliding the zipper of her dress, down her back.

Then easily sliding the thin straps off her shoulder and down her arms; the dress quickly pools at her feet as she hears a soft gasp.

Smiling to herself she knew what the gasp was for, she was wearing a shear silk laced up white corset, with stockings held up by garters and the matching white silk panties that were already drenched.

Hands move over her body, exploring everything until Kennedy stood in front of her and she slid the sport coat off the older woman's shoulders.

The singer's own hands trailing over the silk red shirt her wife was wearing, slowly she begins to unbutton the rest of the way down; pulling the shirt out of the pants and down and off her arms.

Miley licks her lips as she sees the satin black bra Kennedy has been wearing, and then looks at herself.

Quickly she kneels and undoes the woman's belt and unbuttons her pants; then slowly drags the pants down her legs, giving Miley the pleasant shock of her wife wearing the matching underwear.

"Mmmmm, damn baby you look so delicious…" the brunette pauses a minute and then grins "Smell good too."

Chuckling Kennedy pull her wife up on her feet, wrapping arms around her and kissing her with passion.

The singer easily melts into the embrace as they fall back on the bed, most definitely ready to fully enjoy themselves as wife and wife.

TBC


	13. Honeymoon

The beach was almost deserted when the blonde looked down and up the beach, seeing only a few couples scattered around wanting more or less privacy.

As she looked about she smiled at how the week was going so far, it was only day three of their honeymoon, 'What a honeymoon!' she thought as she turns to watch the bartender.

A dark haired athletic woman was servicing the Oceanside bar, and from the look of how she was making the drinks, Miley thought she should do competitive bartending.

"That's one strawberry daiquiri and a Malibu with pineapple over ice, anything else hun?" the woman asks.

"No thanks, this is perfect" Miley replies laying money on the countertop and walking away with a drink in each hand.

As she made her way back to the two lounge chairs they had chosen earlier in the day a man jogged up, he looked to be in his early twenties and flashed a charming smile.

"Hi there, can I help you with your drinks?" the guy asks falling into step next to her.

Smiling politely the singer shakes her head, "No thanks my wi…"

"No really let me help…" he states taking one of the drinks interrupting the brunette.

By now Kennedy was coming out of the water with her sleek black surf board and was quickly putting the board by their chairs and coming over.

"Look…"

"Seth" the guy answers with a smile.

"Okay look Seth…" Before Miley could continue her wife came up with a curious expression.

"Hey baby got our drinks?" Kennedy looks at the guy confused, "Who's this?"

Not paying attention to how the raven haired woman greeted the brunette he thinks he may get two for the price of one, "I'm Seth, I was gonna ask if this fine woman would go out with me tonight, but perhaps you would like to join as well?"

Miley bites her lower lip just waiting for her wife to explode, but she was shocked at what happened next.

"Oh is that so, so you decided to hit on an already married woman, and then another married woman?" Kennedy raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Seth looked between both women not realizing they were taken, "Then why are your husband's not here with you?"

The CEO's eyes flashed as she took Miley's hand, "Seth, I believe you have my drink…"

The words came out almost as an animalistic growl as she then brought the singers hand up to her lips and kissed the wedding band that sat on her ring finger.

As the young man watched, he finally realized what was going on as he unsteadily handed the drink over.

"So sorry, I umm didn't mean I mean I gotta go!" He gives a timid smile then turns running back to his buddies.

Laughing Kennedy drops her wife's hand and wraps her arm around the singer's slender waist, "Shall we go back to our chairs?"

Giggling Miley nods as they make their way back to their stuff.

~Scene Shift~

The noise in the kitchen had Brie wondering who was at the condo, until she turns the corner and seeing red hair bouncing as her girlfriend washes dishes.

"Babe you don't have to do the dishes." The chef states as she walks up behind her girlfriend and wrap her arms around the red head's waist.

Leaning back into the embrace Chastity smiles, "I know but you know me I like things clean."

Kissing the taller woman's neck, Brie moves to the fridge getting a water out, "I have some good news for you babe, remember that application you put in at Dreamcast since they were looking for bodyguards?"

Turning around and looking into brown pools Chastity nods, "Yes…"

"Well they called this morning, and with a good word from you know who, you have the job!" Brie exclaims excitedly.

"Really, I got the job?" the redhead asks again in shock.

"Yeah, only downside is when Miley gets back, you will be her new bodyguard. So you won't be home unless she is." Brie's voice gets soft.

Lifting her girlfriend's chin, Chastity gives her a chaste kiss, "Baby, even on the road I will be calling you none stop and anticipating seeing you again. Besides Miley's tour dates are spread apart so she and Kennedy can have time together too."

Smiling weakly brie nods, "Alright, you better call me as much as you can woman, I love you, you know."

Chastity bit her lip at hearing those words from her girlfriend for the first time, "I love you too, Brie."

Both women pushing more into the other woman to get as close as possible as their lips met again and again showing how much they love one another.

Suddenly after what seemed like forever there was a loud knock at the door, which made both women jump then begin to laugh.

Brie still laughing opens the door to see bot Selena and Emily standing there soaking wet; apparently it had begun to rain outside.

"Oh hey you two c'mon on in an' dry off…" Brie was still giggling.

"Thanks, we decided to walk over then rain poured, how are you two?" Emily asks moving to the sink and wringing out her hair.

"Doing great, oh C got the job!" Brie squeals.

Selena who was wringing out her baseball cap smiles, "That's great, when do you start C?"

"When Miley and Ken get back." The redhead replies handing both women a towel.

"That's great news, when are they due to be back?" Emily asks sitting at the dining room table.

"Pretty soon, we should welcome them home ya know…" Brie states as everyone begins to discuss how to welcome the newlywed's home.

~Scene Shift~

Kennedy lay panting on the bed as she heard the bathroom shower running, both women having enjoyed hours of love making then ordered in room service.

Miley claimed the shower first making sure her wife didn't follow her so that at least one of them would be clean and dressed when the food arrived.

As the water finally shuts off, Kennedy gets up off the bed totally naked and saunters into the bathroom; seeing her wife stepping out dripping wet she licks her lips.

"If food wasn't coming up I would so take you right here." The smaller woman states as she gives the brunette a peck on the lips before starting the water again.

"I wouldn't stop you…" Miley grins seeing the hopefulness in her wife's eyes, "IF we hadn't of ordered room service, but we did. Enjoy your shower love."

Chuckling Kennedy steps under the spray, already feeling her muscles relax even more from their workout, and feeling her center pleasantly sore.

Soon after Miley got dressed there was a knock at the door, "Room Service!"

Walking up to the door, the singer opens it and gets wide eyed as the staff member from the hotel enters with their food.

"Is it ok right here Ma'a…" the man's words were lost to him as he see' the woman he hit on earlier in the day.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opens revealing a robe cladded Kennedy who stops dead in her tracks; she had come out because she heard the food arrived.

"What the hell?" the CEO exclaims to the air.

Seth swallowed as he realizes who the two women are and what mistake he made earlier with his comments, "I am very sorry for earlier, I hope you both enjoy your dinner….congratulations on your marriage."

The young man rushed past Miley almost slamming into the shut door in his rush to flee.

Kennedy watched everything happen and then busted out laughing after the door was slammed shut.

The singer had been smirking the whole time but finally starts to laugh not able to contain it any longer.

Both women make their way to the table where the food was sitting on the cart and begin to get everything ready.

Wasn't anything over the top, just some steaks, vegetables and water to drink was all they really wanted.

They sat down enjoying their meal the outside world forgotten.

~Scene Shift~

The 8x10 cell was cold, the bunks were uncomfortable and his roommate was a terror, never had Jason been treated the way this guy treated him.

At the moment he got a break from the burly man he shared a cell with, writing in his notebook, Jason was trying to distract himself, and ignore that he was never going to get good sleep here.

He only had fifteen minutes to write then hide his notebook before his cellmate came back from counseling.

Looking at the pages he frowns, writing everything out from when he had met Kennedy to all the charges that were slapped on him a few months back that landed him in jail.

He was sentenced to eighteen months in prison, but that still hasn't detoured him; he was already planning in his mind how to get back at the bitch and her singer wife.

TBC


	14. Surprises & Embarrassment

A large black Cadillac Escalade pulls up to the curb of the airport, outside the vehicle cameras began to flash wildly as the doors began to open.

Soon enough Kennedy and Miley step out of the Escalade, grabbing their bags and making their way through the reporters that had swarmed for their arrival.

Both women had smiles on their faces as they answered a few questions, then checking in at the counter for their flight; of course flying first class.

It taking them about thirty minutes to get through reporters and security before they were escorted to a small waiting area; setting their stuff down Kennedy went to the small café to get some coffees.

Miley sat down looking at her iPod, scrolling through songs till she found Christina Perris "A Thousand Years" and let it play.

She closes her eyes taking in a breath, not be able to keep the smile from her face even though they were heading home.

At the café counter Kennedy was ordering two chocolate mocha's, and trying to ignore stares from the other patrons who were trying to figure out why she looks so familiar.

Taking their drinks, she slowly makes her way back to where her wife was sitting; sitting down next to the singer she smiles as eyes open and blue stare back at her.

Smiling Miley takes her ear-buds out and takes the drink her wife is offering, "Thank you baby, how long till' our flight will be boarding?" She takes a sip of her mocha.

"About fifteen minutes, ya know I am still not used to people staring." Kennedy looks around at her at people who knew who Miley is, but were not sure about her.

Giggling the singer put her iPod in her purse, "Well let's see, you married a hot singer that has a ton of fans, what do you expect love?"

Sipping her drink Kennedy shrugs, "Not sure, I mean I know I'll get used to it but it's a bit unnerving at the moment."

Before the singer could reply a young boy approached them.

"Excuse me are you Miley Cyrus?" The boy asks nervously.

Smiling the singer leans forward, "Yes I am though I changed my last name recently."

The boy grins as he nods, "You got married right!"

Kennedy smiles watching her wife silently as they interact.

"I sure did, in fact this is my wife right here, meet Kennedy." Miley states looking at her wife lovingly.

The boys eyes widen as he realizes Kennedy is a girl, "You're a girl!" he exclaims pointing at the older woman.

Just then his parents came over, "So sorry is he bothering you?" His mother asks.

"No not at all, I was just introducing him to my wife." Miley's smile gets bigger.

The couple smile looking at Kennedy who smiles back, "Hi."

The boy looks between the two women and then at his parents confused, before his mother knelt down.

"Sweetie sometimes two men or two women get married because they love each other like your father and I do, does that make sense?"

The small boy nods slowly and turns to the newlyweds, "So you love each other like my mom and dad love each other?"

Kennedy couldn't help the soft chuckle as she lent into Miley's side, "Yes we do very much."

"COOL!" the boy yells, then offers his hand "I'm Jake."

Gently gripping the Jake's hand, Kennedy shakes it "A pleasure to meet you Jake."

While Kennedy starts to speak to the boy, Miley pulls out an extra copy of one of her CD's; signing it she holds it out to Jake.

"This is for you Jake, thank you for being so polite."

Jake's eyes widen as he takes the CD that she signed with his name on it, "Thank you, and I hope you two are as happy as my mom and dad!"

Leaping forward he hugs the singer you hugs back.

Before either women could say anything else, the announcement that their flight was boarding was heard, standing they grab their bags.

"Well we have to go, and it was great meeting you and your parents Jake." Kennedy states pulling out their tickets; with a small wave they disappeared making their way to their gate.

~Scene Shift~

The condo had streamers and balloons everywhere as Chastity hung up the big 'Welcome Home' sign her girlfriend had ordered.

The redhead felt like she was melting with Brie making her run all over the house with Selena and Emily getting decorations up.

"Chastity baby bring your end up about two inches….ok stop right there." Brie directs, then smiles as the sign looks perfect; that is until Selena's fingers slip and the banner was now angle from left downward to the right.

"Oops sorry!" the singer states correcting the banner, "Can we pin it now, my arms are tired?"

Laughing Chastity ignores her girlfriend and pins her side, nodding to Selena to do the same; when finished they both stepped off the chairs and started stretching the muscles in their arms.

"It's as good as it is gonna get." The redhead states giving Brie a peck on the lips before the brunette could protest.

Selena suppresses giggles watching the two, then is distracted as the front door opens and she saw blonde hair walk in, arms full of groceries.

Running over Selena takes a few things to make it easier on her girlfriend, "Gees Brie what all do you need for this and how many will be here?"

Both singer's take the food into the kitchen and place it on the counter, while the other two follow behind.

"Well about two hundred and that's why we need all the food." Brie begins unpacking things and delegating everyone to different tasks, "Besides this is a surprise party, and I like to cook."

Taking vegetables to the sink to rinse Chastity smiles, "We know you love to cook babe, alright let's get this done we have only six hours before they will be back."

Everyone laughs as Brie rolls her eyes, then smiles as they begin to work everything out.

~Scene/Time Shift~

"Miley you need to be quiet!" Kennedy whispers into her wife's ear as the singer's hips bucked against her hand, grinning the CEO couldn't believe what they were doing.

"Fuuuuck baby!" Miley groans out as quiet as possible as she fills talented fingers caress her inside like no one else can; her hips grinding on their own accord.

Smiling against Miley's neck, Kennedy nips the skin as she thrusts her fingers inside her wife, running her fingertips over every sensitive spot that she has memorized; but leaving the one spot alone that would drive the woman over the edge.

Miley wasn't sure how much more she could take, wrapping her arms around her wife's neck and pulling her close, "Please…"

Kennedy's eyes misted over more with lust and love as she heard the singer's whispered plea, without hesitation she thrusts harder letting her thumb role and apply pressure on Miley's sensitive clit as fingertips found their mark.

The singer was straining to keep quiet and keep her body still to not make noise as she neared the edge, fingers gripping short raven hair tightly as she feels lips on her neck.

The CEO smiles against the soft salty skin before she bites down, giving the singer just enough pain to send her over the edge.

Burying her face into her wife's hair, Miley moans as she cums; body stilling then shuddering as she flies high in many ways.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door, "Are you alright in there miss, sounds like you are in pain?"

The singer's hold tightened around her wife's neck as Kennedy coughed, "Y-yeah fine just doctoring a cut!"

"Need a band aid?" The flight attendant asked.

"No, we'll be out soon thanks though!" Kennedy couldn't help but laugh a little as her wife finally loosened her hold and relaxed.

"I hope they don't realize what we just did." The singer states her cheeks flushed.

Slowly the older woman pulls her fingers out and helps Miley get dressed; but before one leaves first she licks her fingers then washes her hands.

"Can't let any of that go to waste now can we?"

Getting a playful slap on the shoulder Kennedy smiles, "Okay, I'll go out then you thankfully only two seats before ours."

Nodding Miley zips up her jeans and waits, using the time to splash water on her face and trying to slow down her heart.

Kennedy smiles as she exits, "My wife will be a minute she is cleaning up after getting a cut on her palm."

She explains to the attendant, whose eyes flash in concern momentarily.

"She's fine but will be another moment, thank you for your concern though." Smiling once more Kennedy saunters to their seats and slides in just in time for the movie.

In the bathroom Miley dried her face off then steps out, smiling at the attendant then making her way to her seat.

Once seated she moves the armrest and curls up next to her wife as they watch the movie the airline was playing.

~Scene/Time Shift~

"Shhhhh I hear them in the hall!" Selena whispers as everyone hides and gets quiet.

What no one knew was that Miley had her wife pushed up against the door of their condo, attacking the woman's neck as she fumbles with the keys to open the door.

As soon as the door swung open, everyone popped out yelling "SURPRISE!"

But then got deathly quiet as Mileys hands were halfway up Kennedy's front, only thing hiding anything was the CEO's tank top; and one of Kennedy's hands was inside the pack of Miley's pants.

Both froze going wide eyed at all their friends and a few co-workers being at their place filled with party decorations.

Jaws dropped and eyes bulged as no one was prepared for the compromising position.

"Well ain't this ironic…" Chastity states as she moves to get the couples luggage, "Welcome home by the way."

"Uhhh yeah thanks…" Kennedy straightens them both out and they remove their hands as they try to keep some of their pride intact, "Hey guys…"

"Oh c'mon ya'll it ain't like we didn't know they liked each other!" Chastity laughs as she moves the luggage down the hall, "Get your asses in gear people, it's a party!"

This got everyone laughing, as the couple shake their heads and begin to talk to their friends.

After a while everyone sat down for dinner, and enjoyed the meal the chef had planned for almost for days; roast lamb and roast duck, vegetables, wine and Crème Brule for dessert.

Leaning back on the couch where Kennedy was eating, she looks around smiling at how many care about them; then looking to her right she nudges her wife.

"Babe, now is the best time as any."

Swallowing the bite she just took the singer nods, they had spoken about buying a house over their honeymoon and on the plane had come to a decision.

Standing up, Kennedy takes her knife and tabs it against her glass gently "Everyone can I have your attention, we have an announcement."

Within a few minutes everyone had gathered and waited for one of them to speak.

Looking down to Miley, Kennedy grins "While we were away enjoying ourselves…"

Many chuckle as the CEO trails off grinning bigger.

"We discussed a few things in regarding our future as a couple, and even though we love Brie very much, we won't be able to live with her anymore."

Brie stood up wondering what they were meaning, did she have to move out? There were tears in the young chef's eyes as she waited.

Seeing Brie get upset Miley gets up and walks over to their friend, "Don't be sad, let her finish."

Nodding Brie looks to her best friend once more.

"Miley and I decided to look for and buy a house…" Looking around she saw the shocked look on many faces, "Brie…I want you to have the Condo."

Hearing the news about getting her own condo had Brie scrambling to keep from spilling her drink, "Really?"

"Yes, it's paid off and I'll have all the paperwork ready by next week. We do hope you accept it, even though we will still be here for a bit while looking for a house."

Her best friend explains, before anyone could blink Brie had dragged Miley back over to Kennedy and hugged them both.

"Thank you!" then stepping back she punches Kennedy in the shoulder which makes the older woman yelp. "That is for scaring the fucking shit outta me!"

The raven haired woman laughs loudly and pulls Brie into a bear hug, "Awe but that's no fun then!"

~Time Shift~

After the party began to die down and everyone had left but Brie, her girlfriend, Kennedy and Miley sat around just chit chatting.

"So Brie, what are you going to do with this place now that it's yours?" Kennedy asks as she cuddles with her wife.

"Not sure, are you taking your furniture?" the chef asks twirling red hair with her finger from where her girlfriend was laying in her lap.

"Nope it all stays, going to furnish the house with Miles." Kennedy replies kissing Miley's cheek.

"That's so cool of you, leaving Brie this place, Ken." Chastity says, moving to get more comfortable.

Running a hand up and down her wife's back, Miley chuckles, "Well we weren't going to auction it off, plus Brie is family."

"Well I can't thank either of you enough, oh and thanks again for getting Chastity that job. When will she be starting?" the brunette asks.

"Oh totally forgot about that babe, yeah when do I start?" the redhead asks sitting up much to Brie's disappointment.

"This coming Monday, you did say you had experience before right?" The singer asks for who knows how many times since they had spoken of this.

"Yep, did it for the amateur circuit of bands." Grinning the redhead couldn't wait to start her job.

"Then Monday, meet us at Dreamcast at nine am. Now I am going to head to bed." Miley used her hands and gently made her wife look at her, before she placed a small kiss on the older woman's lips. "See you in a few baby, night Brie, Chastity."

"Night." Both women reply, then they begin to snicker as they watch Kennedy watching her wife's ass move down the hall.

"Hey Kennedy, keep lookin like that and you'll be stuck that way." Chastity states through her giggles.

Blinking Kennedy looks at her two friends while shaking her head, "I can look at my wife however I like and for however long a like." Sticking her tongue out at the two which made them laugh more.

"Night you two dorks." Hugging both, the CEO quickly makes her way down the hall.

"Maybe we should go to bed too?" Brie asks looking into green eyes.

Getting up and then helping Brie up the redhead nods, "Yeah, Monday is only a day away need to rest up with my woman."

Smiling they link hands and make their way to Brie's bedroom, two couples looking toward the future not knowing what is coming but having hopes they will always be together.

TBC


	15. Tests & Remembering

It's been a few weeks since Chastity started her job as Miley's bodyguard, already having to shield the woman a few times from crazed fans or stupid paparazzi that wouldn't leave her or Kennedy alone.

Tonight was her night off and one of the singer's dancers had invited her to go out with them, she had agreed earlier in the day, but failed to realize this particular dancer had become interested in her.

Looking in the mirror and smiling, Chastity straightens her black tank top before slipping her blue leather jacket over it, grabbing her hotel key she was quickly out of the room.

To make for faster time she jogged down the few flights of stairs, coming from a side door she looks around and finds the group of dancers waiting at the entrance.

"Hey guys, waiting long?"

Everyone turns and smiles as a blonde walks up, "Nope, we came down maybe five minutes ago sweetie, ready to go have fun?"

"Always ready for some fun, but gotta be back early enough to make a phone call."

Chastity feels the blonde trying to wrap an arm around her waist and easily side steps to prevent it.

"Alright, let's go!" a dark haired man states and everyone shuffles out of the hotel.

Stepping outside they are met with the hustle and bustle of New York City, this particular day was a bit more solemn then most but they were determined to have fun tonight.

As they start to walk down the street they discuss where they want to go, after about twenty minutes they all decided to go to the famous Studio 54.

Waving down some cabs, they all divide up and haul in, with the blonde sitting rather closely to Chastity and resting a hand on the bodyguard's knee.

Shifting her body away from the dancer, the redhead sighs in relief when the other woman was forced to let her hand drop.

Quickly she took out her phone and texted Brie 'Hey babe going out with the dancers for a bit, I Love you and will call soon'

A few minutes later her phone goes off, smiling when she sees it's Brie replying, 'Have fun baby, I love you and I miss you!'

Tucking her phone away the blonde dancer looks at her, "What has you smiling so big Chastity?"

"Just my girlfriend telling me she loves me," The redhead replies, grinning wider when the blonde frowns a bit.

The rest of the ride was quiet in that particular taxi as the cab made its way through the streets of New York City.

~Scene Shift~

The Explorer pulls up to a large area that was surrounded by buildings but the area itself was still being worked on for a memorial.

The two women in the car both took deep breathes before exiting the car, as they turn to 'ground zero' a man walks up with a sad smile on his face.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Souls?" he asks extending his hand.

Taking his hand Kennedy nods, "Yes sir, that's us. Thank you for allowing us to come so late to see and pay our respects."

The man simply nods as he shakes Miley's hand as well, "It's unusual to visit at night, but we do make a few exceptions. Follow me please."

He led them to the edge where they could look over the memorial, even at night it was gorgeous with the trees around and the water below.

Hearing sniffles from beside her, Kennedy turns to see her wife's cheeks streaked with tears which brings tears to her own eyes at how many were lost here.

Pulling a tissue from her coat jacket, the older woman dabs the tears then hands the tissue to Miley who blows her nose.

"All those people…"

Kennedy wipes her own tears with the back of her hand, "I know baby, they will never be forgotten…ever."

She wraps an arm around the singer's waist, drawing her closer knowing that so many years had passed since that fateful on September 11th of 2001; she knew many families were still struggling after twelve years.

"Love, perhaps we can donate to the memorial, and find a way to help the families who have suffered directly from this?

Miley let her hands trace over the names on the short wall that surrounds one of the bodies of water, "I would like that baby, not sure how to help them though…"

Smiling Kennedy turns to look at the man who had stated quietly a bit ago his name was Johnson.

"Mr. Johnson, we would like to donate to the memorial, but also would like to find a way to help the families, do you know how we may be able to do that as well?"

"Well the donation to the memorial is easy enough, there are a few foundations that help the families if I can get some information I can send you a list of those foundations?"

The man was shocked this couple wanted to more than just donate to the memorial.

"Thank you, here is my card the phone is my office and that is the address as well." Kennedy states handing him the card.

Taking the small object, he tucks it inside his jacket pocket, "I will get right on it in the morning for you."

Kennedy mouths a thank you, as by now her wife was back at her side, "Ready to go Miles?"

Her wife nods looking a bit worn.

"We'll send our donation as soon as we can for the memorial, thank you again for this." Shaking his hand on final time, they get into the vehicle and are gone within minutes.

Mr. Johnson smiles, "If only celebrities were like them, this place would be a better place."

Patting his pocket, he moves to lock up and then head home.

~Time Shift~

The club was alive and very loud as the dancers were all having fun on the dance floor, however a redhead was sitting at the bar trying to catch her breath.

"Another beer miss?" a female bartender asks.

"Yes please." She watches as the bartender grabs another Corona and pops the top sliding it to her, "Thanks"

Chastity gives the bartender a ten dollar bill and waves off the change.

Turning back to watch the dancers laughing and seemingly making a new dance routine, smiling she sips her beer.

Unknowingly from behind the blonde that has been hitting on her all night comes up and hugs her, making the redhead jump and push away.

"What is the big idea Kelly?!" Chastity may have had a few beers but she wasn't completely out of it.

"Gees just being friendly, you would think you were married the way you are." Kelly replies as she orders a shot.

"Friendly is one thing, flirting is another Kelly." Chastity states with a threatening tone.

Rolling her eyes, Kelly takes her shot then licks her lips, "Chastity you have been moping around for two weeks, missing your girlfriend and just being downright down."

Taking along drink, Chastity puts her empty bottle down, "Look Kelly, you're a hot woman, but not for me. I have a hot girlfriend who I am going to go and call."

Waving at the rest of the group, the redhead quickly and with much effort leaves the club and hails a cab.

As soon as the cab takes off toward her hotel she pulls out her phone and dials Brie's number.

It rings twice before Brie picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Hey sexy, didn't expect to hear from you yet, havin fun?"

"It was until Kelly started to hit on me, that girl is driving me nuts!"

She could hear Brie chuckling.

"Do I need to come beat the shit outta that dancer?"

Laughing Chastity shook her head then remembers Brie can't see her.

"No love, I can handle her just fine, I miss you."

"Alright, so where are you now babe?"

"In a cab on the way back to the hotel, I miss you too, so glad that in a few weeks I'll be home."

"I can't wait for you to get back, been hell here without you."

"One sec babe" Chastity pays the cab as she gets out then brings the phone back to her ear, "On my way up to my room now l baby."

"Good, there a few things I wanna talk to you where no one can hear you."

The seductive tone Brie had in her voice sent pleasant shivers d own Chastity's spine, "Oh now I need to run!"

Grinning Chastity makes her way upstairs and shuts the door behind her just as Miley and Kennedy step off the elevator.

They were talking about the mount for each donation, but Kennedy was getting tired.

"Love, let's talk more in the morning sweetie okay?" She smiles softly as she inserts the card to open their door.

"Alright, but we need to settle on amounts." Miley states kissing her wife's cheek as she entered the room, "Gonna take a shower babe!"

Kennedy hears her wife's small yell, "Alright, I'm gonna get a drink."

She hears Miley start the water, walking over to the minibar grabbing a small bottle of Malibu Rum, and a small can of pineapple juice.

Smiling when she hears Miley start to sing in the shower she listens to the words from the song 'Heart Beats for Love' as she put ice in a short glass and pours both the liquor and juice in it.

Sitting down on the overstuffed couch, Kennedy closes her eyes letting her wife's voice soothe her, allowing her to relax.

In the bathroom Miley was trying to calm her nerves singing after going to the memorial, she may not have understood too much but now that she was older she understood all too well what happened that day.

Rinsing her hair, she turns off the shower and steps out still singing; quickly drying her hair and pulling on shorts and a tank top she heads to the living room.

The singer finds her wife sitting on the couch sipping a drink with her eyes closed, leaning down she whispers in the woman's ear.

"I love you, Kennedy."

The CEO didn't jump at the sudden voice, all she did was smile as she opened her eyes, "I love you too, Miley."

The brunette slides in next to her wife and snuggles into her side, "how many more cities do we have?"

Kennedy counts in her head, "two weeks left and four cities to go."

"So we get to go home soon and look for a house, instead of just looking online, will be nice." Miley states nuzzling into her wife's chest, just below the woman's chin.

"Yes, but sadly the next tour you have in Europe I won't be able to g, but Emily will be with you since she will open there too."

"I know, was nice of you to let her go back early though, she looked pretty worn out and missed Sel quite a bit."

Smiling Kennedy hugs the woman in her arms, "Wonder if they will be changing things in their lives soon, been getting close and isn't Emily planning to move in with Sel soon?"

Nodding Miley closes her eyes, "Yeah, she moves in next week I think."

Both women fight a yawn, "C'mon baby, lets sleep and then we fly out in the morning."

Getting up they made their way to the bedroom, Miley getting in first and then Kennedy behind her spooning as she wraps an arm protectively over Miley's waist; both drifting to peaceful sleep.

~Same Time in L.A.~

Emily was racing down the sidewalk and up the path to a large cast iron gate, punching in the code and impatiently waiting for the gates to slowly open.

She hoped she beat her girlfriend back to the house, Kennedy said she could go home that morning and she sure as hell was going to surprise the one woman that meant everything to her.

When the gates opened up enough to get her and her bags through, she was running up the long drive till' she made it to the front door.

Before she could pull her keys out the door opens and reveals Sel's in home maid Lucy,who was more like family by now.

"Miss Osment, Selena is not here at the moment." The woman states confused.

Panting Emily nods, "I know, I want…to surprise her…" she trails off trying to catch her breath.

Ushering the young woman in, Lucy smiles helping with her bags, "And what are you planning on doing Miss Osment?"

Smiling Emily playfully rolls her eyes, "How many times Lucy?" laughing the singer hugs the woman, "Call me Emily, none of this miss shit."

Laughing with the blond Lucy nods, "Alright Mi…Emily, what do you wish to do, you have many things here."

Starting to unpack the bags Emily explains, "Romantic dinner, swim and maybe some other stuff…" she states setting the three dozen roses on a table.

"Oh my, I better make sure I am not around for a bit tonight." Lucy teases the singer as they begin to set things up and go over the dinner menu.

~At the Recording Studio~

A man presses a button to speak into it, "That's the wrap on that song Selena, you did great today."

"Thanks Roy, I hope Kennedy approves this new album, just happy I am here now instead of there." Selena takes off her head phones and makes her way out of the recording booth.

"So what are your plans tonight?" Roy asks, putting the finishing touches on the song.

"Going home, talking with Emily on the phone then passing out." She replies with a smile, "You?"

"I'm going to stay here a while and then meet some friends for a few drinks, remember you have to be back in here at ten am tomorrow."

He moves a few dials as he finds the perfect sync.

"I know, Wednesday tomorrow, yay hump day!" she laughs, waves then disappears down the hall as she hears Roy still laughing.

She made her way to the basement parking under Dreamcast, walking up to a sleek steel grey 2013 Lotus Espirit.

Setting a box in the seat next to her, she smiles as she thinks about what is in the box; a diamond studded watch with Emily's initials on the face worth about fifteen thousand dollars.

Chuckling to herself that only few knew how much of a tomboy Emily could really be with cargo shorts, sneakers and a tank top in the privacy of her own home.

Quickly she pulls out and pulls into the street to make her way home, humming along to the radio; soon she was pulling into her drive.

As the singer pulls up the drive she notices candles leading her up to the front of the house, parking the car she gets out and stop at the door seeing a not; it read:

Dear Sel,

It's been weeks since we've seen each other and I miss you something horrible. I love that I get to hear your voice each night and each morning when I start my day, it makes it that much more bearable till' I see you again.

I sent something to you, and I hope you like your gift.

I love you

XOXO

E

Taking the note off the door, she unlocks the door and rushes inside just to be halted in her steps by the rose petals everywhere and the candles that lit the foyer.

Moving forward slowly she smells something delicious from the dining room so she heads in that direction.

Again she stops to see the table decked out with more roses and candles, with two settings at the table; looking around she saw no one but wondered who did all this.

"This is so…" her voice fails as a figure in a pant suit appears in the far doorway, the suit itself was black but the figure wore a silk dark blue shirt underneath.

Smirking Emily steps into the light of the candles, "This is so what baby?" sauntering around the table to her speechless girlfriend.

She takes the woman's purse and the box setting them aside and leading Selena to the table and pulling out her chair.

"I hope you are hungry, we have steak, green beans, mashed potatoes and for dessert…well you can guess what dessert it."

Sitting down next to the black haired woman finally Selena was able to speak, "You're here!?"

Jumping up and hugging the blonde tightly to her, happy tears forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Sel…" Emily hugs back but almost instantly struggles to breathe, "Sel baby…need…air!"

"Oh sorry sorry!" Selena loosens her grip and smiles as her girlfriend gets her breath back.

"It's ok, glad you are happy to see me babe." Emily wraps her arms around the other woman's waist pulling her closer.

In turn Selena wraps her arms around Emily's neck, leaning in she presses her lips to the blonde's; both reveling in the soft touches and nips they had missed for weeks.

Only pulling apart because air was becoming an issue, both panting and eyes shades darker than before.

"How did you get here so early?" Selena stayed next to the blonde wanted to stay close.

"Kennedy let me come home early since I'm on the European tour in a few months." Emily grins kissing the Latina's nose.

Getting up and back in her seat, though moving everything closer Selena couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"I am going to have to thank Kennedy for that, OH!" She jumps up and gets the box she had, then sits back down handing it to Emily.

"For me?" the blonde looks at the box, slowly opening the lid to find another box.

"It's something I hope you like, it customized." the brunette states ignoring their food to watch the gift being opened.

Emily pulls out the large black box, examining it to see how it opens; then carefully she pops it open and eyes widen.

Nestled on a small stand was a large faced watch, decked out in black and white diamonds, with smaller diamonds on the face that spelled out her initials EO, the hands looked like shiny steel.

The blonde looks between the watch and Selena then back again, tracing her fingers over the jeweled encrusted watch.

"Wow this is beautiful…" gently she takes the watch off the stand and places it on her left wrist, "Sel this is…how much is this watch?"

Instead of a reply like the blonde was expecting, warm lips pressed against hers once more, then were gone just as fast.

"Doesn't matter, I want you to have this." Selena turns to her plate and begins to eat as the blonde keeps admiring the watch, finally turning to her own food.

"Well there is only one problem with it." Emily stated rather matter-of-factly.

Placing her fork down, Selena turns warily "And what is wrong with it?"

She watches as Emily takes a bite and slowly chews it, "The initials will be irrelevant soon."

The brunette looks confused not sure why the initials would be incorrect, "But baby you're initials are EO."

"Yes for the moment that is true…" Emily takes another bite seeing if it will ever sink in for her girlfriend, 'C'mon babe you are smart figure it out' she thought with a smile.

Finally Selena's eyes got brighter, "Wait initials….wrong…you're changing your initials sometime soon?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

Grinning and without missing a beat, Emily slides out of her chair and kneels down on one knee, a hand in her jacket pocket.

"Selena, we've had our ups and downs, a few extra downs but we're making up for that now. There is no woman in this world I rather share this life with, share the future with. I know we won't be able to predict the future but with whatever it holds I want to face it with you, Selena will you marry me?"

Through all of this the Latina was smiling through tears after the shock wore off, "You want to change your last initial to mine?"

Still on one knee, Emily nods staying quiet as she awaits her girlfriends answer.

TBC

Hehe I know bad cliff hanger, but that's where it will end. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
